A Mars in Mystic Falls
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Klaus hears about a werewolf in Neptune. Veronica is getting back on her feet after Lilly's murder is solved. Some facts have been changed. Keith is dead. Klaus/Veronica; Weevil/Rebekah; Lilly/Kol; How great is that! REVIEW PLEASE! Sequel up now!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mars in MysticFalls**

_Set in season 3 of TVD and in the beginning of season 2 of Veronica Mars. _

_Veronica just solved Lilly's murder but Aaron killed Keith. Leanne left town with the money and Jake Kane is Veronica's bio father. Weevil is a werewolf and triggered his curse on the bridge when he killed Thumper right after Felix was killed. Logan jumped off the bridge. Duncan and Veronica didn't have sex at Shelley Pomroy's party. _

_School just started._

_**I am rewritting it. It will come in shorter chapters but the story will be longer. The changes won't show at first but they will come... The basic story line stays the same! If you have ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate and send them!**  
_

_**Have a good read and REVIEW please!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_

* * *

Klaus was pretty happy with himself.

He had managed to create quite a lot of hybrids since he left MysticFalls a few weeks ago and now he was heading to Neptune where someone told him a young lone werewolf with criminal abilities was living. This one could always be useful…

When he got to the town everyone was talking about lately, he learned that his werewolf triggered his curse avenging his best friend's murder right after it happened…

He watched the young man from afar for a while before deciding Eli 'Weevil' Navarro was the kind of lieutenant he wanted by his side forever… He could see the two of them becoming friends eventually…and he knew Rebekah would like him. He was definitely her type of man.

"Hello, my name is Klaus and I need to talk to you." The original hybrid told Weevil as he was fixing a Lebaron car.

"What do you want?" Weevil felt this man wasn't human…and stronger than him.

"I'm the hybrid… Have you heard of me?"

"Half Vampire and half werewolf? Changing werewolves into hybrids too so they don't have to be in pain every full moon? Yeah, I've heard that tale." Eli went back to fixing the car.

"It's not a tale. I really am this man and I want you to join my army." Klaus said.

"Army? I ain't nobody's bitch!" Weevil replied.

"That's why you have what it takes to be my first lieutenant…" Klaus said.

Weevil invited the hybrid into his empty house. The rest of his family had gone spend a few weeks with family and he had stayed to fix a few broken things around the house.

Klaus and Weevil talked a lot and for a long time about everything.

It was the first time in his quest that Klaus had taken the time to talk with the wolf before changing him but he felt like it was important to get to know this one… He didn't know why… it was just instincts.

When they were done talking, Klaus gave his blood to drink to the tattooed wolf and snapped his neck.

* * *

**I know this part didn't change much... The bigger changes come later...**

**REWIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Weevil woke up a few hours later and Klaus gave him a small amount of very good smelling blood.

He couldn't help but want it and didn't hesitate to drink it all.

The change was immediate…he was stronger…more in control of everything…

He loved this new him… He felt like he could move mountains…

"How are you feeling mate?" Klaus asked.

Suddenly, before Weevil could answer or talk about anything, there was a knock on the door.

Weevil looked at the time and said:

"It must be V… She was supposed to come over to check on her car…"

It was Saturday and the young detective told him she would come after she spent some time with Wallace and Mac.

"Girlfriend or first meal material?" Klaus asked him with a smile.

"Neither… She's…a friend…She's fair and loyal…She doesn't betray people for wealth or money… I like her…" Weevil explained, knowing he couldn't refuse anything to his knew friend.

"Well, let her in then… I won't hurt her I promise." Klaus said as he sat down.

Weevil went to the door and opened it.

"Hey V, come on in." he greeted her.

"Weevil… Are you okay? You're usually out at this time…" Klaus heard a musical voice ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I've got company…"

"The kind of company that requires me to wash with bleach once I leave?" She asked with distaste, probably imagining a trashy girl around Klaus guessed.

"Nah… Just an old family friend who had an honest job to propose…" Weevil invented real quick.

Veronica nodded and he showed her to the living room where Klaus was.

"Backup isn't with you?" Weevil asked when he realised the dog he came to love wasn't following her like he used to.

Veronica turned sad.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" He asked her.

"Celeste Kane had him killed while I was with Jake trying to get him to let me live on my own…" She sobbed.

"That bitch… She won't get away with this V." The new hybrid raged.

He hated it when people hurt his friends, especially good person like Veronica.

"She already did… Backup was all I had left of my father after Aaron killed him and now I have nothing left… I hate it Weevil… Living with those people… The memories of Lilly are everywhere and I haven't gotten a good night of sleep since before the night I solved her murder…" Weevil let her sob in his arms as he guided her to the couch.

"I'll leave the two of you alone mate… I'll come back later to discuss the details…" Klaus said.

He didn't know why he wanted the faceless blond girl comfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything… You don't have to leave on my account…" Veronica said as she looked up.

Klaus never felt such a big attraction before in his life and Weevil, being sired to him, felt the connection between the two immediately.

"V, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is Veronica Mars." He introduced.

"Pleasure meeting you Miss Mars." Klaus said as he kissed her hand.

Veronica blushed…

"Nice to meet you too… But I guess I won't be a Mars for long now…" Veronica replied.

"What do you mean V?" Weevil asked, feeling that Klaus wanted details but couldn't demand them without looking suspicious.

"Jake wants me to take his name since it turns out he is my biological father after all… I can't be a Kane Weevil… I can't…" Veronica said.

"Hey, what's happened to the strong Veronica who tasered Felix? Where is the girl who scares the whole school just by turning her computer on?" Weevil asked her, trying to cheer her up.

"I think she's just tired of everything…" Veronica replied.

She couldn't stop throwing glances Klaus' way. He was handsome and had nobility to him that Duncan never had. He was strong and his muscles showed under his shirt…

After a few minutes of small talk, Veronica was feeling better and asked Weevil about her car.

"You know I've told you this before… There are only so many times I can fix this thing before it stops working altogether and dies…"

"But you can fix it right?" She asked him.

"The battery won't survive much longer…"

"But you can fix it right?" she was doing the head tilt thing and Klaus was mesmerised while Weevil chuckled.

"You can tilt your head all you want, it's not going to do miracles V… Your car is dying!"

"But can't you fix it one more time?" She asked him and added the eyes to the tilt.

Weevil sighted and Klaus chuckled.

"Fine… I will do my best… But it's the last time, you better start saving for a new car because the Lebaron won't live for much longer…"

After a while of talking about Veronica's car, Weevil started telling Klaus some stories about Veronica and her detective work. About two hours later Klaus decided he was hungry and invited Weevil and Veronica to have dinner with him. They both agreed and had a great time. Klaus dropped Veronica home later and said:

"I'm going to be staying in town for a while… I'd really love it if I could see you again sometime soon…" Klaus felt like he was a human teenager all over again except she wasn't Tatia and wasn't screwing his brother behind his back.

"I would love that…" Veronica felt like a teenage girl around him… He made her feel safe and important… he made her feel good… She didn't want to see him leaving her life and it scared her.

"I'm staying in the presidential suite at the Neptune Grand, why don't you come for lunch tomorrow?" he asked her after handing her a card with his name and cell phone number on it. He quickly added his suite number before giving it to her.

"I would love to…"

They said their Goodbyes and Veronica entered the big property she once loved and now hated.

* * *

**Second part...**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

When he got back to his hotel room, Klaus texted Weevil to come and meet him. The young man was here in less than 10 minutes.

"You want to talk about V right?" Weevil asked as soon as he was in the room.

"Yes… How do you know?"

"I can see it…feel it… you like her…"

"It's not a normal feeling for me… I haven't felt this way in over a thousand years… Since I was human…"

"What do you feel?" Weevil asked in an overprotective tone. He wanted to protect Veronica, she was one of the only people who accepted him and treated him right.

"I don't know… I don't want to see her cry ever again… I don't want her in danger and I don't want her getting hurt… I want her to get everything she wants in life… I don't want any other man looking at her…"

"You love her…already…" Weevil was shocked… he had never been one to believe in love at first sight.

"It's impossible… I don't love… Love makes you weak!" Klaus snapped.

"I used to say that before Lilly but she told me that it actually makes you stronger because it gives you someone to fight for… If I hadn't loved Felix so much I would have died along with him on that bridge…" Weevil explained.

"I need to know more about her!" Klaus demanded.

They both sat on his balcony with beers and Weevil told his new boss everything he knew about Veronica Mars.

* * *

**Third part...**

**Thanks for the nice reviews and for following this story... Tell you friends to read it!**

**I know this one is short... But the next chapter will come soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Veronica woke up and got down to breakfast where the Kane's were already eating.

"You came home late last night Veronica… You better not start trouble!" Celeste said harshly as Jake glared at his wife.

"I'm not the one in trouble right now…" She snapped, reminding them of the lawsuit that was coming their way for messing with their daughter's murder investigation.

Then she added: "I was with a friend of Weevil… he invited me to lunch today and I agreed." Veronica replied.

"I refuse to see a member of my family out with some scum like that!" Celeste raged as Jake silently told her to stop.

"This scum rented the presidential suite of the Neptune Grand." Veronica replied, loving the face of shock that was on the woman's face right now.

She grabbed a muffin and left the room, saying she was going out. She couldn't bare being in this house with them and they all knew it.

Duncan felt sorry for her but Jake felt that since Leanne left town, it was his opportunity to have the daughter he always wanted. He knew it was selfish of him but he refused to see how miserable Veronica was since she moved in with them. He convinced himself that she was still mourning for Keith and that once she got over it, she would be able to accept him without problems.

Veronica went to her room real quick to grab her purse and computer bag. She took the keys of the car Jake told her he could use and headed for her dead father's office. It was for sale but until it was bought, she could still use it and so she did… it was her safe place for the moment.

Checking her phone, she saw a message from Klaus asking her if she was okay coming for dinner instead of lunch. She quickly replied that it was fine by her. It gave her more time to check out the man she was going to meet up with.

Since she wanted to know more about Klaus before she met him for dinner, Veronica researched him on her computer. She used all her resources… The same resources Keith used and that helped her so many times before.

Nothing.

He did tell her his last name was Mickealson the previous night and Klaus Mickealson was the name on the credit card he had used… She called the Neptune Grand to check if he was in the hotel under the same name.

He was.

Nothing fit…

The only information she could find on a Klaus Mickealson was too old to be him… Then she found pictures… Pictures of a man that shared his face and his name but those pictures were very old… One was from an article from the 20's about some club in Chicago named _Gloria's_. She kept looking and she could see the same man with different hairdos in the late 40's in Canada, the 60's in New York, the 70's in Orlando…

Who was that man?

Shaking her head from all the crazy theories that were running in her head she went to see Wallace and have lunch with him.

* * *

**That's it for the fourth part...**

**BELISLEFAN: Yes, Veronica is still a PI... It's on the down-low for the time being but it will pick up later... Right now she has other things to worry about!**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus couldn't keep Veronica Mars out of his head and if what Weevil told him was true she was probably researching him right now…

His newest hybrid told him so much the previous night…

The young detective girl had been through a lot this past year and he really wanted to work on making it all better.

School had started recently and since it was Sunday, everyone was on the beach or in town and Klaus met up with his biker hybrid to see the people he had been told about the previous night.

He wanted to find out who had raped Veronica the night of Shelley Pomroy's party so he started by interrogating her. With compulsion it was easy to get the truth and leave no traces. It didn't take them very long to find the culprit: Cassidy "Beaver" Casablanca.

"Let's kill the little bastard!" Weevil suggested harshly.

"As much as I want to we need to get him to admit the truth so the Sheriff can know Veronica said the truth…" Klaus replied.

"Fine… let's go then." Weevil suggested as he pulled a compelled Cassidy behind him.

Klaus compelled the boy to enter the Station and admit to every single bad thing he has ever done. So people didn't get suspicious, they made him drink some alcohol so they could use the excuse that he was drunk.

About an hour later, Klaus saw Veronica entering the Sheriff's station.

A couple of minutes later, Weevil pointed out a man that was entering the station as Veronica's biological father Jake Kane.

They both listened from afar as Sheriff Lamb apologized to Veronica and as Veronica cried, not knowing why someone she had always been nice to would do this to her… She didn't deserve this… Then she cried because if Lilly hadn't died it wouldn't have happened… She also didn't hesitate to remind Lamb very publicly about his reply when she had reported her rape… She never forgot how he told her to "_go see the wizard and ask for some backbone…_", it haunted her often and she made sure everyone knew how he had treated a freshly raped, crying 16 year old girl.

Klaus was struggling to stay where he was instead of rushing in to comfort her. Once again, he didn't know why he felt so strongly for this human girl but in this instant he didn't care… He just wanted to see her happy… he would stay in town until she was perfectly fine, he swore it.

Veronica was relieved when Jake arrived at the station. As much as she hated it, she needed a parental figure with her right now she was glad Jake showed up. She knew she could trust him to get justice for her.

He came not only to comfort her but to make sure the boy would be punished for what he did. The Casablanca's might be powerful in this town but the Kane's were much more powerful.

"We don't have only the rape to prosecute him with… he admitted to sending threats to Woody Goodman and to placing a bomb on the bus the school was supposed to use tomorrow to go to the stadium…" Sheriff Lamb admitted.

"Meg, Duncan and I were supposed to be on that bus…Along with his own brother… how could he do this?" Veronica asked, still in shock but getting over it quickly. She was strong and could do it.

"He said he did all of this because he had been abused by Woody Goodman when he was in Little League… He gave us a bunch of other names… We're investigating them as we speak…"

"What, you mean you didn't tell them to go see the Wizard and ask for some backbone?" Veronica said in a sarcastic tone.

"Veronica…" Don Lamb started to say.

"I don't want to hear it!" Veronica snapped before adding "We're done here so I'm leaving. Goodbye _Deputy_!"

With that she turned around, gave a "_See you later_" to Jake and drove straight home.

She took a long comforting shower and got ready to go to the Neptune Grand for her dinner with Klaus.

She was planning on confronting him about who he really was and ask for the truth. She really wanted to know but part of her was afraid her questioning would make him leave… She knew she needed him in her life now… She didn't understand why because they had met only a day ago but she really wanted him in her life.

She really didn't want to speak to any of the Kane's that night so she left as fast as possible. She ignored Celeste's presence and the fact she was about to speak to her…

She just left.

* * *

**First of all, thank you for reading me and a big thanks to the people who review regularly (including my sister). PLease keep reviewing, knowing if you liked it or not is important!**

**What did you think of this fifth part?**

**I'm going to change the timeline a little for what happens in Veronica Mars. Meg is going to be pregnant a little later! **

**I don't know who i'm going to put Damon with yet... But I don't think it's going to be Elena... Actually, Elena might even loose Stefan... I just don't like her right now... But who knows, it might change later...**

**Lilly is going to be more present once they get to Mystic Falls... A big part of the plot will concern her in the future...**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica quickly arrived in the Neptune Grand and walked straight to the elevator. She had been around a couple of time to stake out a few cheating husbands and knew her way around well enough.

Veronica was really nervous and couldn't stop thinking about the man who appeared in the old pictures she had found. She couldn't help but wonder what explanation he would tell her…

Now she was standing in front of his suite's door and before she could think, her hand took a life of its own and went to knock on the door…

Only seconds passed before Klaus opened it and greeted her with a bright smile. It was obvious that he was happy to see her. She, too, was smiling brightly. She had been waiting for this moment all day long.

"Veronica, come on in, please." He said as he let her in his big and luxurious suite.

"Hello Klaus… How was your day?" she asked him as she put her purse on a small table.

"Pretty fruitful. Yours?" He asked her when he guided her to the balcony where a pretty romantic table was prepared.

"Eventful… But I guess it was a good thing." She said without adding more.

"I'm glad you didn't change your mind."

"So am I…" Veronica looked thoughtful.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Not really… I… I was just wondering why we were so comfortable around each other when we just met… I don't usually trust people so fast… I wonder why that is…" She answered him truthfully.

"I know what you mean…" he replied, not used to sharing his feelings with anyone.

They did some small talk while they ate and when desert came, Veronica couldn't hold her questions in anymore.

"Have you ever been to Chicago?" she asked him, wanting to start slowly.

"Yes… I like this city… I had a good time there with my sister Rebekah." He replied, knowing she was trying to check if the information she found were true or not. He didn't want to lie to her so he went on and replied truthfully.

"What about New York? I always wanted to go there…" She said with dreamy eyes…

"I did… I loved it… I'll take you sometime…" he promised her in a tone she didn't doubt.

He would be taking her to New York if she wished it.

"How old are you?"

"Now… That's the question you really wanted to ask all along right?" he asked with a small smile and she nodded shyly.

"Technically I'm 23… In reality, I'm over a thousand years old." He said looking at her, watching her reaction.

She didn't look shocked or scared.

"Who are you really?"

"I'm Niklaus Mickealson, turned into a vampire by my mother along with the rest of my family." He said, deciding telling her what she wanted to know would be for the best.

"A vampire? Like drink blood and sleep in coffin? Wait, you walked in the sun!" Veronica said.

Then Klaus explained everything to her, from him being a hybrid to what weakened vampires. He even gave her a very beautiful necklace full of Vervain so nobody could compel her. He told her his family's history and even told her things he never told any of his siblings like the fact he killed his mother.

She didn't run away screaming.

She didn't look shocked.

She seamed fine with it. So Klaus tried his luck and went on telling her what he did before the summer. How he broke the curse, took his old friend away from his brother and friends, how he betrayed his brother to protect him from Mickeal.

He told her everything and she was still here.

"That's something… I never even thought this kind of things could exist…" She said in owe.

"You're not scared… Weevil said you were strong… he said you would be able to take it." Klaus replied with a smile.

"So you drink human blood?" she asked.

"I do… But I would never hurt you Veronica you need to know that… I know we met only yesterday and just like you I never felt like this and wasn't expecting it but… I'm not good at sharing my feelings… I really like you and will do anything I can to keep you safe and happy…" He told her in an intense tone.

"I…I trust you…I don't know why but I do…" she replied softly and truthfully.

"And you're not afraid?" he checked.

"No… I feel safe with you… and in this town it's saying something…" she said with a smile.

"So, beside witches, vampires and werewolves, is there anything else?" She asked him.

"Several… why?" he asked her, feeling she was meaning to ask something else.

"Well… This past year I've been…seeing Lilly…"

"Lilly? Your dead friend? Weevil's ex?" Klaus asked.

"Yes… I thought I was just imagining things but… Could it be really her?" She asked him.

"She could be trying to reach you from the other side… Since you were the only one still fighting for the truth and for her, she came to you…" Klaus said before he added "I could ask a witch friend of mine to look into it if you want…"

She nodded and he promised her he would get on it tomorrow.

She thanked him with a bright smile that warmed his heart.

By now they were long done with desert and Klaus served them a glass of champagne before he led her to the TV area to watch a movie. He was happy when she sat close to him, not trying to leave any space between them. He let her select a movie and they got comfortable.

In the end, Veronica had her head on his lap and he had his arms around her, needing to feel her close to him.

When the movie was over, Veronica reluctantly stood, knowing she needed to get back home since she had school the next day.

"I have to go… School and all…" She told him.

"I'll see you after then?" He asked her hopefully.

"Sure… I'd love that…" Veronica replied softly.

The goodbye seamed to be hard for the both of them and he told her he would pick her up after school.

After she left, Klaus sighted…

He just broke the one rule he said he never would break… He attached himself to a human girl he wasn't willing to let go.

He needed to talk with someone and got his phone out, calling his sister. He gave her an update on his hybrids before bringing the real subject he wanted to share with her: Neptune. He started by telling her all about Weevil and Rebekah seamed to agree with him: she couldn't wait to meet him. After that he went all in and told her about Veronica… He told her how he thought he was falling in love with her and his sister seamed happy for him.

"She's human…" He said.

"So were we… It can be changed… I can't wait to meet her!" She squealed.

He smiled and told her more about the girl he grew so attached to in the few hours he knew her. They talked a little longer before he hung up, promising he would introduce them soon.

* * *

**What did you think of this 6th part?**

**Thanks for reviewing and following!**

**I'll update Monday I think...**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day of school went by pretty fast for Veronica.

People didn't bother her anymore.

She wasn't sure if it was because she had made a reputation for herself the previous year or if it was because of her new last name but she didn't care. She was free to do her detective work for extra cash and live her life with her friends.

Also she wondered if Weevil acting like her shadow all day today had anything to do with people ignoring that her rape had been in the newspaper the very same morning. She didn't care, she liked knowing that Weevil was looking out for her, even if she could easily guess that Klaus had something to do with it.

She had gotten to school with Duncan and when the last bell rang, she told him she would be home later, leaving him with Meg.

Everyone watched as Veronica walked toward an expensive looking Porsche driven by a very beautiful blond man.

They all watched as they smiled at each others and the man opened the door for her before driving off without a care in the world.

They didn't notice Weevil jumping on his motorcycle to follow them, like a bodyguard.

"I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time… I had to feed." Klaus told her.

"Oh… Did you…kill?" she asked, not comfortable with the subject.

"I wanted to… But I didn't…"

"Good!" She said with a smile.

"I though you were okay with what I am…" He said.

"I am… I… Don't take it the wrong way please…"

"Of course not." He replied quickly.

"… I am not really comfortable with your lack of respect for human life…" She said shyly.

"You know…if you were to stick around me I could learn to respect it more…" he smirked.

"Is that a little lie to get me to stay with you?" she asked with a smile.

He parked his car on the parking lot of the beach and turned toward her:

"It's the truth Veronica… I can already feel the changes you're making on me… so soon and yet… you're so intriguing…So beautiful…" he told her as he softly stroked her cheek.

Veronica blushed and looked down before looking up to see his beautiful eyes on hers. He was leaning down and she didn't move, letting him put his soft lips on hers, letting him kiss her.

The kiss was soft and perfect.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

They took a walk on the beach were they talked some more about life, their hopes and wishes for the future.

Klaus wanted to know more about Veronica and she wanted to know more about him… It was a battle of questions.

* * *

**Next chapter we have a little time jump...**

**I hope you liked it.**

**To this day I have 35 pages written and 28 chapters done... I'll be able to update regularly, even if inspiration escapes me! Right now writing chapter 29... I hope you'll keep on reading until then because it's getting good!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me and share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

"Klaus, I was thinking…" Veronica told him a week later.

"When aren't you thinking Love?" He replied with a playful smirk as he hugged her tightly to his side.

The past week had been heaven for the both of them until Veronica had to go home to the Kane's where he knew she wasn't happy.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." She said, making him stop his walk.

"Why? Weevil is always around, protecting you… You don't need to fight…" he said, hating the idea of her getting hit.

"What if something happened that trapped him somewhere else? Do you want me unable to protect myself?" She asked.

"You have your taser." He replied.

"It runs out of battery… It can be stolen…broken…" she argued.

"When you put it that way… Okay, I'll help you." He promised her.

She wanted to start right away so he took her to a local gym where he rented a private room and went on teaching her self defence against wolves or vampires.

From that day, they would train one hour every day after school.

Weevil often joined them.

He liked the idea that Veronica was able to defend herself, it made his mission easier. Indeed, Klaus asked him to make sure Veronica was safe.

It was his role, taking care of Veronica's safety. He remembered joking that he didn't remember signing for an impossible mission.

Klaus hated watching Veronica go back to the Kane's every evening.

They had insisted she came home for dinner at least 4 nights out of the 7 nights that made the week. He wanted to do something for her… He was about to go and find the man that was Veronica's biological father to compel him when his phone rang.

Stefan was telling him that Mickeal was dead.

Rebekah confirmed it.

He needed to go back to MysticFalls to see it for himself.

"What's wrong Klaus?" Veronica asked him after they had gotten to his hotel room.

He had picked her up from school looking grim and she was worried something was wrong.

"Rebekah called, Mickeal is dead…" he said.

Veronica was smart and knew what it meant right away.

"You're leaving…" she said sadly.

"I don't want to but if he really is dead then I can finally free the rest of my family…" he said.

"I understand… I…" she started but cut herself.

"What?" He asked her.

"I want to come with you… I hate it here… If you and Weevil leave the only good thing for me here will be Wallace and Mac… I will be miserable…" she told him truthfully.

"You want to come with me?" he was shocked and happy.

"Yes, I do… I would go anywhere with you Klaus." She told him before he brought her against his chest strongly to kiss her passionately.

If they had had very steamy make out session, they hadn't had sex yet and Klaus knew he needed to wait for her to be ready.

* * *

**Eighth part in...**

**The really big changes come in chapter 11... It's soon people!**

**If a lot of people review, I might update tonight!**

**Tell me what you honestly think in a review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

They talked about everything and while Klaus called all his hybrids and told them to meet him in MysticFalls as soon as possible on the property he was restoring, Veronica was at the Kane's packing her belongings.

When Klaus and Weevil came to pick her up, she invited them both in and they compelled Jake, Celeste and Duncan to let Veronica go. They gave Jake their address in MysticFalls and compelled him to send all Veronica's stuff there.

With a couple of suitcases, Veronica had Klaus drive her to Wallace's and Mac's where she told them she had to go, she wasn't happy in Neptune and would keep in touch. They hugged her and let her go because they loved her and knew it was for the best. They weren't blind and noticed that lately, the only moments their blond feisty friend was happy was when she was with her boyfriend… They couldn't fight it.

They went to Mystic Fall's by plane.

Klaus had rented a car there and bought a motorcycle for Weevil who was now more than a simple hybrid.

He was his friend.

Once the plane was up, Veronica opened her lap top and started looking into files she had made before they left.

"What are you looking at Love?" Klaus asked her.

"I made files about everyone in Mystic Fall's and its history according to what you told me and what I found from other sources. What you told me is in Black because I know it's the truth, the rest is in different colours depending on the source." She told him.

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I took your transcript from Neptune High and got you transferred in Mystic Fall's high." He informed her.

When Weevil chuckled he added "You too mate!" Veronica smiled.

She was nicely installed in Klaus' arms and didn't worry anymore. Everything would be fine…

She still couldn't believe how happy she was with Klaus and how nice it felt to be with him but she decided not to let it bother her anymore. She was happy and if they ended up breaking up, she would have had a nice experience and a good time.

* * *

**What do you think**?

**I hope you liked it... Tell me what you thought of it and be honest!**

**Next chapter: Mystic Falls!**

**The story is advancing rather nicely: already 34 chapters done and much more planed!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived in the morning and they got settled in the house he was renovating.

She was shocked when she saw the room he had reserved for her: it was big and fully furnished and had all of her favorite things in it. Klaus really knew her… She even saw a portrait of Lilly hanging on a wall… She had to give him credits were credits were due… Klaus knew her more than she thought…

Also she noticed that his bedroom was right next to her own… He wouldn't be far from her in case of problems… She couldn't help but be a little disappointed though… She would have loved to share his bedroom and spend her night in his arms… Well, she would have to find the right moment to suggest it to him later, when all the drama with Mickeal is done and over with…

After quickly settling in her bedroom, Klaus gave her a tour of the house.

The bedrooms were already finished, as well as the kitchen and the bathrooms.

That night was homecoming and Klaus had a plan.

He had his local hybrid come over and after introducing him to Veronica and Weevil, he asked him to throw the homecoming party at his place.

"What about the party planed at the gym?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry about it, Weevil here has a plan to take care of it." Klaus replied.

"Caroline is going to kill me… She spent weeks organizing this party…" The local hybrid mumbled under his breath as he stood up to leave.

"You could always tell her to stay home…" Veronica suggested.

"You obviously don't know Caroline… She'll kill me, then she'll bring me back to life so she can yell at me for lying to her…" He replied softly, remembering that Klaus told him she was important and to keep her safe at all costs.

"If she's not on vervain you could always ask Klaus to compel her to be okay with it or to feel tired and go back home…" Veronica suggested again.

"Not a bad idea… I'll think about it… I'll figure something out…" Tyler replied with a smile as he left the big house.

Veronica wasn't totally happy with Klaus' idea but she understood his need to control everything after being betrayed so many times. She was surprised when he kept her on his knees to discuss the plan with his hybrids. He wanted them all to know her, to know she was off limits… To know she was important.

"What about compulsion?" She asked as he was about to tell his hybrids to go.

"What do you mean Veronica?" He asked her.

"What if Mickeal was to compel them? Can't they drink a bit of vervain to prepare themselves for this possibility? I mean I know it would hurt but better safe than sorry right?" She asked him.

"That's why I love you so much Veronica: you're much more than a pretty head… You're smart as hell too…" he told her before kissing her softly, then he turned to the hybrids and said:

"She's right. Mickeal would try and compel you if he isn't dead… You should get ready and drink vervain before leaving." The group of hybrids nodded.

After the hybrids left the house, Klaus and Veronica snuggled on the couch, making out until Rebekah walked in.

"Nice to see you're alright." She told Klaus.

"Rebekah, please meet Veronica." He introduced them, keeping the blond PI on his knees and his arms tight around her waist.

They did small talk and when Rebekah understood that Klaus wouldn't let his girlfriend out of his arms anytime soon, she told him:

"You know Mickeal isn't dead right?"

"Yeah, I had my doubts about it…" he said, waiting for her explanations.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but at the time I was so mad at you… They found the caves where we wrote our names and the natives wrote our history on it… It said you killed our mother and at the time I was mad at you…" Rebekah explained.

"And you're not anymore?" He asked her, hugged Veronica closer.

Her presence in his arms kept him calm and reassured him.

"Now I've had time to think about it and I know that you did it because of your temper, the moon and the fact she betrayed you by putting that curse on you…" The original blond female told her brother.

Klaus stayed silent a while before he looked at Veronica who smiled at him and he simply nodded his forgiveness at his sister before they went back to small talk.

* * *

**Another chapter in...**

**Next chapter: The party and Mickeal! It will be a very small one followed by a big one...**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! I'll update again tonight if you review a lot!**

**What did you think of it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica and Rebekah got ready together and they smiled when they realized they had both decided to wear a red satin dress.

"Lilly always told me I was a red satin dress kind of girl… Before she died I use to wear yellow cotton dresses…" Veronica confessed, wanting to bond with Klaus' sister.

They would become sisters one day, she knew it.

"You look good in it!" The vampire replied.

"So do you… You chose well!" Veronica replied with a sincere smile.

"Funny fact? This is my first high school dance…" Rebekah told the human who was so dear to Klaus.

She, too, wanted to bond. She felt this human would change her family for the better.

"Really?" Veronica was shocked.

"Yeah… Didn't really have time for dances before what with all the running and all…" she replied.

"Well, I'm sure there will be many more dances to come." Veronica smiled softly.

She looked good and knew Klaus would like it.

As soon as she got downstairs, she saw him waiting for her with wide eyes.

"You're very pretty tonight my Veronica." He said softly in her ear as he hugged her to him.

It had been decided that Weevil would be Rebekah's date and that Klaus would naturally be Veronica's.

Just like Klaus had predicted, his biker hybrid and his little sister got along well and he knew they would be spending some time together in the future.

* * *

**I know this one is short... I'll update soon, I promise, and with an extra long one!**

**The real changes start now! I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black!**


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at the Lockwood's and Klaus kept his arms around Veronica's waist at all times. He didn't know what was coming and he was afraid of letting her go… Afraid someone would hurt her… He knew he couldn't loose her and would do his best to keep her safe.

The blond PI got to meet the doppelganger soon after they arrived and felt immediately that there was something wrong but she kept it to herself. She didn't want to burden Klaus with some instinct that could be wrong after all.

Then Klaus introduced her to Stefan Salvatore whom Klaus freed from his compulsion before the young man could ask anything, surprising everyone.

"Why did you do it?" Stefan asked Klaus as the hybrid and his date turned around to go to the bar.

"Because it wasn't right of me to do it in the first place and I'm willing to try and make things right… You're free mate… But I wish you would give our old friendship a chance…" Klaus replied as he turned around, leaving the young vampire deep in thoughts.

"Thanks Klaus!" Stefan replied too late but he knew the hybrid would have heard him since he wasn't too far… Whoever this young blond human was, she had done wonders on Klaus and deserved a medal!

Then Veronica met a witch, Bonnie and Tyler's date Caroline. Both girls were surprise to see her and obviously didn't like or trust Klaus. But it didn't matter to her, she would manage to change their mind with time… She would be seeing them in school soon and she would try to show them just how changed Klaus was now.

Both her and Klaus were having a lot of fun until one of the hybrids came:

"Mickeal is at the front door… he tried to compel us… We're acting like it's working but we're ready to jump on him if you want…"

"Thanks mate… Surround him, I'll be right there… Don't let him know that you're not compelled though…" Klaus told the hybrid who nodded and left.

Then he turned toward Veronica, whom he was still holding very close to his side.

"Stay here Love, he can't get inside." He told Veronica before he turned to head to the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Veronica said softly but in a hard tone.

She couldn't bare the idea of him far from her when there was such danger around. She needed to be close to him, to see what was happening…

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing there was no use in discussing this with her, she was just as stubborn as he was.

He motioned for Weevil and Rebekah to stand closer and reminded Weevil with one look that his duty was to protect Veronica before anything else.

Earlier, while Rebekah and Veronica were getting ready, Klaus had told his hybrids that Veronica's safety was to come before his or anyone else's. He didn't want her getting hurt and was ready to sacrifice everything to ensure she was safe.

When they got to the door, Mickeal was there, holding the doppelganger in a tight grip.

"Hello Niklaus… Long time no see." Mickeal said.

Veronica automatically stepped closer to the man she knew she loved as she looked at the doppelganger closer. She didn't look as scared as she should have been…like she knew she wasn't really in danger… Of course Veronica couldn't say anything without Mickeal hearing her so all she could do is hope that Klaus would have noticed it too.

"Mickeal…" Klaus greeted the man.

Then they exchanged pleasantries and insults for a few minutes.

Veronica was glad that Klaus managed to keep his calm. She knew he had a bit of a temper and it didn't take a genius to realize Mickeal was trying to get him to lose it by attacking him on his pride, his childhood… She personally hated the way he kept calling her Love _BOY_.

Mickeal threatened to kill Elena and Klaus said he didn't care, that he didn't need her anymore and the fact that he was obviously not bluffing was upsetting Mickeal even more.

"I see you've taken to compelling yourself dates to high school parties now… That's very pathetic behaviour you know…" Mickeal told the hybrid that brought shame on him when he was still human.

"Excuse me but who are you to assume things like this? Klaus isn't using me and you really should get your facts straight before you start talking and accusing!" Veronica snapped, trying to walk forward but being held back by Klaus and Weevil.

"Calm down Love… Don't let him get to you… Come on, stay inside where you're safe…" Klaus whispered in her ears.

Mickeal was shocked.

Klaus cared? Why? How?

It was impossible…

"So the big bad wolf has a weakness after all…" The elder Original said in awe.

"It's not a weakness, it's a strengths!" Klaus snapped as Rebekah stepped forward and said:

"Don't you dare attack Nik on his feelings for Veronica… She managed to cure him of what you stole from us all… She gave him back his humanity…" The blond vampire had fire in her eyes.

"I see you forgave him for killing your mother…I didn't take you to be this weak…" Mickeal tried to hit her where it hurt and she was ready for it. She had been expecting it.

"He had his reasons… But he also was the only one to always be by my side in the last thousand years… It was always him who protected me and kept me safe… I can't forget that!" She told her father.

"He's manipulating you just like he is manipulating this weak human girl…" Mickeal said, upsetting Veronica even more…

Then she took her taser out Weevil said:

"Where did you hide that thing under that dress?" he was surprised and Klaus chuckled softly: "She always finds a way…"

Also it was obvious that he, too, was wondering the same thing… The dress was pretty tight and there wasn't many places she could have hidden it…

Klaus saw his hybrid slowly stepping forward but he motioned for them to stop. Mickeal turned and looked surprised. He thought he had the group of hybrids compelled and now he realized that he had been fooled… He wasn't as well protected as he thought he was…

Mickeal didn't want to believe what he had been told and kept on trying to get Klaus to get mad and come to him.

When he stabbed Elena in the back, they all realized it was really Katherine when she got up and threw vervain and wolf's bane grenade on the hybrids before running away. Veronica knew right away that she didn't like the vampire doppelganger… It also explained why she didn't trust her from the beginning… Her instinct had told her she wasn't the real Elena…

Just then, Damon jumped on Klaus and Veronica yelled a big heart breaking "_NO_!", tasering Damon immediately.

The blue eyed vampire took the stake out of Klaus' stomach and threw it away on the floor while Weevil helped Klaus up. Veronica noticed that the stake had been thrown close to her and it was far from Klaus… Just then, she saw Lilly again… He dead friend winked, giggled and pointed to the stake. Veronica nodded and pushed it toward Klaus with her foot so that he could grab it and use it.

The original hybrid immediately grabbed the white oak stake that had been shoved his way and ran to stab Mickeal.

Veronica turned toward the place were Lilly was standing and saw that she was gone, the sound of her laugh still fresh in her mind.

"What's wrong V?" Weevil asked her when he saw her looking around frantically.

"You didn't see her?"

"See who?" he asked, confused.

"Lilly… She was here…She…" Veronica didn't continue her sentence.

"I didn't see anything V…"

"It's okay… Maybe I was dreaming or something…" She said.

"Klaus will have his witches looking into it… Don't worry V." The biker said as he held the other vampire in place forcefully.

As soon as the original father's body caught fire, Klaus went to check if Veronica was fine while Rebekah helped Weevil holding Damon down.

"Veronica Love… Are you okay… Is everything alright?" He asked her as he ran his hands over her body to check on her.

"Yes, I'm fine Klaus… Don't worry… I'm okay…" She reassured him while she, herself checked if the wound Damon had made in his stomach was really healing.

"Don't worry, it's healing… I'll be as good as new in a few more minutes." He reassured her, knowing she was just as worried as he was.

"Don't be too harsh on him please… He just did what he thought was best for the people he loves…" Veronica whispered in her love's ear as he hugged her close to him, happy to be still alive and with her in his arms. He had really been afraid of loosing her.

Then Klaus walked to Damon:

"I'm letting you go. I'm warning you though, you come after me or my family and I will end you. I don't need Elena's blood anymore… She's safe. Your brother is free too." Klaus said before he led Veronica to his car to leave this party. He had enough of it and was ready to go home with the girl he loved.

* * *

**This one was longer because I didn't feel like cutting it in the middle of the action. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**If I get a lot of review, i'll update tomorrow morning!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Chapter 13

On the way back home, they were both deep in thought and when they spoke, Veronica told Klaus she saw Lilly again and he promised her he would get people on it the next morning.

"Is she scaring you? Or trying to hurt you?" He asked her afterward, trying to understand why the young dead girl would come around.

"Not really… She's actually helping me when I see her… Like showing me the stake so I could send it to you or delaying me so I don't end up hurt by something that's coming… Giving me advises… I thought I would stop to see her once I solved her murder but apparently I was wrong…" she said.

"Are you sure you got the right culprit?" He asked her softly.

"Absolutly!" Veronica replied.

"Then we will look into it and see what she wants, don't worry!" He smiled.

"I don't!" She smiled back.

She felt safe with him and she wanted him to know she wasn't worried as long as he was with her. She knew he wouldn't let anything happening to her.

As soon as they got home, they went to the living room where Klaus served them both something to drink.

Veronica looked up at him and said:

"I was so scared I would lose you tonight…"

"I'm fine, you're fine… We're fine…" he murmured in her ear as he kissed her neck, making her moan.

"Klaus… I love you." It was the first time she actually said it and she could feel him smile against his neck.

Having it said out loud was very important for the both of them.

"I know… I love you too." He replied against her skin.

"I'm ready Klaus…" she told him after a few minutes of kissing, looking at him in the eyes.

It didn't take him long to understand what she was talking about. He was surprised because he thought it would take her longer to be ready but he didn't complain… He couldn't wait to be completely with her.

"Are you sure Love?" He didn't want to pressure her and could handle waiting if she wasn't really ready.

"Yes… I want to be with you…completely…" She answered as she looked him in the eyes to show him she was sure of herself.

The look she gave him was intense and lustful and Klaus didn't need to be told twice before he carried her to his room really fast.

* * *

**A BIG THANK YOU to Bookfreak25 who make me this banner for the story! She did a great job and deserves all the credits!**

* * *

**What do you think? You liked it?**

**Thanks for the reviews you sent! I love you all!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Chapter 14

Once in his bedroom, he closed the door and started kissing her softly on every inch on skin he could reach while he slowly undressed her.

She, too, was trying to undress him but it wasn't as easy as it looked when he was always kissing her and preventing her from moving, making her knees weak and her heart beat faster than ever.

In the blink of an eye, Klaus was standing in his boxers in front of her and her dress was falling down. She was now in her underwear and by the growl that was coming from his chest he liked what he saw. Hearing him growl was somehow very exciting and she couldn't wait for him to growl again.

Delicately, Klaus carried his young love on his bed and proceeded to take off her underwear, making sure she knew he found her beautiful and repeating over and over again how much he loved her.

The whole time he made love to her, he made sure she enjoyed every second of it and that she wasn't hurting. He loved hearing her moan his name and it just pushed him to go harder… he wanted more of her and he knew she did too.

They were perfect together.

They fit perfectly and every single touch they gave each other was heavenly.

When Veronica finally cried out his name as she came, he trusted a few more times before he joined her in ecstasy.

After that, he fell back on the bad on his back and took Veronica with him so she could lie on his chest. They were both catching their breath and smiling at each other, not talking.

Truth was that they didn't need words. They connected at a level nobody ever connected before… They felt like they were one…

"I love you Veronica… Always and Forever…" He whispered in her ear as she snuggled against him a while later.

She was already half asleep but he hear her reply:

"I love you too…Always…Forever…" He kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Good night my Veronica…Sleep well…Tomorrow will be a good day!" and then he closed his own eyes and joined her in sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter: the morning after!**

**I hope you liked it too. **

**I know its short but the next chapter will come soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I will update!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Veronica woke up to Klaus wearing only bowers and coming in the room with a breakfast tray. She was alone in the bed but there was a rose next to her with a note saying:

"_Be back before you know it, _

_Stay in bed._

_Love, _

_Klaus._"

She looked back up with a smile and saw him with a very well furnished breakfast tray. From her spot on the bed she could see pancakes, milk, coffee, orange juice, strawberries, chocolate muffins…

"Good morning love!" He said with a bright smile when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning… Breakfast in bed… I must have been a good girl…" She replied with a lazy smile as she stretched, not caring that she was naked.

After last night, she didn't care what he saw…he managed to get rid of her complexes…At least around him. He loved her, she loved him and they had been intimate like she had never been with anyone before… She had nothing to be ashamed about. She knew that what they shared was special.

"A very good girl Love…" He replied as he sat the tray on the bed and sat by her side, giving her a _good morning_ kiss.

They ate together on the bed, talking softly and teasing each other. Kissing occasionally…

"Klaus, last night was…great…really…" she started to say as he moved the tray aside after they were done.

"But?" he asked her.

"No buts… Just…I can't imagine my life without you anymore…"

"Neither can I love…" He said as he brought her closer to him and kissed her.

The feeling of his hands on her skin was great and if she didn't tell him now what she wanted to say, she wouldn't be able to stop herself and all rational thoughts will leave her mind.

"Wait… What I wanted to say is… I want you to change me… Not now though, because I look younger than you… But later…In a few years when I reach an age closer to yours…" she explained.

"It would be my pleasure to do it Love…" He said before he moved so he was on top of her and they relieved what happened the previous night.

What she just asked him made him really happy… He didn't remember a moment in his long life when he had been happier than he was right now.

"Well, I'll have a couple of hybrids move your things in here later today… We'll go shopping and you'll be able to sort your old room as you wish… it will be your private space." He told her softly.

"You went through all this trouble to get me a bedroom I would love and I didn't even get to sleep in it…" she said with a frown.

"Don't be sorry Love… I'm happy to have you here… My bedroom is big enough for the two of us and this way you'll have your own space… Sort it the way you want… into some sort of P.I. office if you want!" he replied with a chuckle as he softly drew patterns on her back.

She could feel hearts, circles, letters (L.O.V.E)… She liked it, she really did. She never thought she would be that kind of girl but she was now and she didn't mind at all!

"We should get out of this bed… Start the day…" Veronica said softly as she looked up to him.

"Your right, we need to take a shower… A very long HOT shower…" He said as he got out of bed and dragged her behind him.

They were both laughing as they ran to his bathroom and into the luxurious shower he had.

"Wow… I would have killed for such a shower when I lived with my dad…" She told him with a smile and dreamy eyes.

"You don't have to… It's all yours now… Anything you want, you can have it!" he whispered tenderly in her ears as he turned the water on and started to scrub her back softly.

A long shower…That's what they took.

They took turn washing each other and explored each others, making sure they knew the other's body as well as their own.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other anymore and they both loved the way the future looked for them.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter...**

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! You'll have a new chapter tonight if you ALL review! Otherwise you'll have to wait for tomorrow or monday...**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me and share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	16. Chapter 16

When they finally got downstairs later in the morning, dressed and ready for the day, they realized Rebekah and Weevil had gotten to know each other better during the night too. They both looked much closer and comfortable around each other than they did the previous night at the party. They both acted strong but deep down, they both believed in love and needed to be loved, truly. Veronica was sure that now that they had found each other, they wouldn't let go anytime soon.

"What's the plan for today brother?" Rebekah asked Klaus as soon as he entered the room with Veronica.

She was on the couch with Weevil and the tattooed biker snickered at Veronica. He wanted to tease her about her nightly activities but thought better of it when he realised that Klaus might not like it much if he was to embarrass his new mate.

"Today, we undagger our family… I called Sage earlier this morning and she's on her way." Klaus replied before he took his Love to his drawing room and showed her everything he had drawn over the years, leaving Rebekah and Weevil to take a ride on his brand new motorcycle so she could show him the town…

A little after noon, just when Veronica and Klaus were about to have some lunch together, two of his hybrids arrived with the four coffins that held the rest of his family.

"Are you going to awake your mother too?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't think so… She wants to kill me… I'm going to put her coffin in a locked room in the basement where nobody will ever find her." He informed the blond girl who stole his heart.

"I've been thinking about something…" She started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You remember when you told me about the necklace that ended up in Elena's possession and used to belong to your mother?" She asked him.

"Of course I do… Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that since your mother was a very powerful witch, maybe the necklace finding the doppelganger wasn't an accident… maybe it gives her some kind of power in this world…Maybe she made sure it would find either Elena or Ayana's descendents… I think maybe the necklace is a key to either open the coffin or contact her… Maybe both…" She guessed.

"You might be right… it would make sense… You think I should get the necklace and lock it with the coffin?" he asked her.

"I think that might be a good idea…" she said.

"You're right… I'll get on it as soon as the others are awake! I'll lock the necklace in a safe in the same room as the coffin." Klaus replied with a smile as he pulled the final dagger out of Kol.

"You know, if you never want to open that coffin, the safe way might be to destroy it…" She said.

"I've tried everything… it didn't work…"

"Have you tried throwing it into a live volcano? Even if it doesn't destroy the coffin, nobody would go and get it there… it would be trapped in the burning lava and eventually, one day, just be frozen under tones of dried up lava…" Veronica suggested.

"Now that's something I've never thought about! You never stop to amaze me…" Klaus said in amazement.

"It's a good idea… it would prevent mother from using her body as a vessel…" Rebekah said as she entered the room with Weevil behind her.

"Maybe we should do the same with the necklace…" The biker said.

Apparently, they had hear the whole conversation.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Veronica said and they all turned her way to hear what else she had to say.

"What if she somehow uses magic from the other side to reunite the necklace and the coffin and come back somehow? Plus, you told me it gave a witch access to some very powerful magic… Maybe you'll need it some day!"

"You're so smart Love, I love you!" Klaus said as he kissed her softly.

"I like her Nik, don't screw up, I want her as a sister!" Rebekah said before she eyed the coffins and added:

"We still have a few hours before they wake up… I'm going upstairs with Eli!"

"Eli? You let her call you Eli? Well, you must like her!" Veronica said with an amused smile as Weevil glared at her playfully and let his new girlfriend drag him out of the room.

"Those two are so cute together… They're going to last a while!" Lilly suddenly said from Veronica's side.

* * *

**Now we're definitely in the new chapters...**

**What did you guys think og the coffin in the volcano idea?**

**What do you think? What's going to happen?**

**Don't forget to share with your friends, I'm always happy to have new readers!**

**Review and let me know what you think of Lilly being here... What's going to happen? **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	17. Chapter 17

Veronica jumped in the air and looked where her dead best friend stood, her heart beating faster than usual because of the fright.

"What is it Love?" He asked.

Obviously he couldn't see Lilly.

"Lilly is here… She's sitting on Kol's lap!"

"His name is Kol? He's cute… I like him… Sexy… Ah… if only I was alive…"

"What does she want?" Klaus asked.

"She thinks Kol is sexy and she wishes she was alive to have fun with him…" She answered with her eyes still on Lilly.

"You didn't make a mistake V… Klaus is right for you… The two of you are going to last a long time…" Lilly said softly.

"Really... Thanks…" Veronica said.

"I'm going to give you some privacy with your friend then…" Klaus said as he kissed Veronica's forehead.

"He doesn't have to… I don't mind him here…" Lilly said.

"She doesn't mind you here!" Veronica repeated.

"You're so lucky Veronica… That's one sexy ass he's got!" The ghost said as she checked Klaus out.

"Hey, he's mine! Go back to watching Kol's ass!" Veronica snapped playfully as Klaus chuckled.

"What is she doing here?" He asked as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"I'm bored… Nobody else can see me…" She said.

"She's bored… Nobody else can see her… I wonder why that is…" Veronica said.

"Usually, you can either see all ghosts or none of them… And you have to die and be brought back to life to have this ability… This is really weird… But there is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother who can see ghosts…" Klaus said, thinking out loud.

"Really? I met an old woman who could see ghost once but she was sick and died soon after…" Lilly replied, excited.

Veronica repeated everything to Klaus once again and he smiled:

"I'm sure he'll like the company… He's on the outs with his girlfriend ever since she found out he saw the ghost of his old girlfriend and kissed her…and his relationship with his sister isn't the best… She is too controlling for him…" Klaus said.

"Jeremy Gilbert… His girlfriend was Bonnie Bennett the witch right?" Veronica asked, checking her facts.

"Yes Love, you've learned your lessons well!" Klaus joked.

"Well, you two love birds have fun, I'll go and see if I can have some fun of my own with this Jeremy… I hope he's hot!" Lilly said before she left, making Veronica chuckle as she repeated everything to Klaus.

"She seams fun… I hope I get to meet her before she leaves…" He said.

"You think she'll go to the other side eventually?" Somehow, that thought frightened Veronica.

"It's the natural course Love… But I can look for a way to bring her back if you want…" he said.

"Is it even possible?"

"Everything is possible when you're as powerful, rich and old as I am." He replied.

"I'm sure she would love that…" Veronica said as she let him wrap his arms around her.

She was happy with his strong warmth surrounding her, she loved it when he kissed her and she felt whole only in his arms.

* * *

_**wow, We're at chapter 16 already!**_

_**Lilly will be more present now...**_

_**So little question: Who do you want Bonnie with: Jeremy, Damon or Elijah?**_

_**Other little question: Who do you want Lilly to end up with (after some fun): Kol, Damon or Jeremy?**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and for following me! I love you all!**_

_**Keep reviewing, I'll answer your questions if I can!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**Keep reading me**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	18. Chapter 18

The couple kept talking near the coffins until Elijah started to move his hands, then Kol, then Finn…

"It won't be long now…" He said.

"I'll go get some blood bags from the fridge and call Rebekah so she can join you…" Veronica said quickly as she headed for the door.

"Come back quickly Love, I want them to know you as soon as possible!" He said with a smile as she nodded and left the room.

Veronica quickly went in the kitchen and called Rebekah who smiled at her and ran to her brothers while Weevil waited to go with Veronica.

"I'm safe here Weevil, you can join Rebekah if you want… Nothing is going to happen to me in the middle of his house." She said with a smile.

"It's my duty V… I protect you!" He replied with a happy smile and followed her at her pace.

They arrived in the library, where the coffins were, Klaus and Rebekah were standing in front of Finn, Elijah and Kol. The three freshly undaggered men looked pissed off but Klaus and Rebekah were explaining the situation.

"Who is the human?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"She's off limits brother!" Klaus snapped.

"She's Klaus' mate!" Rebekah replied right after that.

Veronica smile shyly and gave them the blood bags she had brought before she went back in Klaus's arms.

"It seams like we have a lot to talk about…" Elijah said.

Being the oldest brother, it was his duty to remain calm and to try and keep his family as peaceful as possible!

"Yes, indeed we do." Klaus said before he invited them all to join him in the living room so they could catch up.

"Do you want me to leave you all alone for a while?" Veronica asked Klaus on the way.

"Of course not Love. You're part of this family now too. You're staying here." He replied as he grabbed her around the waist and carried her in vampire speed on his lap in his favourite armchair.

They spent the next few hours talking about what had happened lately. Since Finn and Kol didn't know technology, Rebekah and Weevil took upon themselves to teach Kol about the most important stuff while Finn was brought up to date by Veronica, Elijah and Klaus.

Veronica had prepared a very well furnished slideshow presentation on her trusty computer to tell Finn and Kol what had happened in the world since they were daggered. Needless to say that everyone was impressed by her.

When the time for dinner came, they all ate together in the dinning room a dinner Veronica had made with the help of Klaus.

"Sage will be here soon… I know you hate what we are Finn but she's been waiting for you for so long… Even if I don't care much for her, please don't try anything stupid until she gets here…" Rebekah said to Finn during dinner.

"Sage…My Sage is coming… When will she be here?" He asked.

"She should get here sometime tonight if everything goes well." Klaus replied.

After all, he had been the one talking to her.

"Well, according to the place she comes from and since you told me she got on a plane as soon as she heard…" Veronica started, getting everyone to look at her.

"What is it Love?" Klaus asked.

"… Well, I looked it up earlier and the only plane she could have taken is being delayed… She won't get here before at least one in the morning… And that's if she drives really fast from the airport to here…" Veronica explained.

"Thanks Veronica… It was nice of you to look into it." Finn said with a smile.

Veronica was slowly winning them all over slowly.

"Yeah, that's just V, she always needs something to investigate!" Weevil joked, making everyone smile.

"Well… I… I like to be prepared… I don't like surprises… That's all!" She replied.

"Sure you do V… I'm sure that explains everything you did last year!" Weevil replied.

"Last year was for a reason Weevil… I wanted to find who killed Lilly!" She snapped.

"And now she is haunting you, fantasying about Kol's ass!" Klaus said to lighten the mood.

"What? Who's that? What are you talking about? is she hot?" Kol asked, completely lost.

Then Veronica proceeded to explain everything and even show a couple of picture and videos she had of Lilly.

"Now that's my kind of girl!" Kol said.

"Use to be mine too…" Weevil muttered.

"Too bad she's a ghost, I've got a feeling she could be a good friend…" Rebekah said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to work on it tomorrow… If Veronica can see her then there must be a reason!" Klaus said as they all nodded and talked about it for a while until Klaus' doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rebekah said as she rushed to open the door and came back with a very annoyed looking Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

**What is Jeremy doing here? Is he alone? Why his he annoyed?**

**what's going to happen?**

**Review and I'll post another chapter sooner than planed!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	19. Chapter 19

"Jeremy Gilbert… To what do we owe the honour of your presence here tonight?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Lilly!" Jeremy and Veronica said at the same time.

"She's here?" Weevil asked.

"Of course I am, I'm fabulous!" Lilly said, making Jeremy roll his eyes and Veronica smile nostalgically.

"Yep!" Veronica said while Jeremy replied:

"She's been following me around for hours, talking non stop about her life and yours and Neptune and how you being with Klaus changed the future for the best and how she would totally do me if she was human… She won't stop! Seriously, did that girl have any restraint while alive? She wants to have sex with everything with a pair of…pants…" Jeremy said exasperated.

"Oh, is that Kol from earlier?" Lilly asked.

Veronica nodded.

"Oh, he is good looking… I would totally show him a good time if I was human…" The ghost said.

"I'm sure you would Lilly." Veronica giggled while Jeremy repeated what Lilly said.

"Well, she has great taste!" Kol replied with a smug look.

"Hmmm, definitely my kind of man! make him stand so I can see his ass!" Lilly said before she went closer to Kol and looked at him in details while Jeremy, once again, told everyone what she was doing.

Kol smirked and stood, showing off his butt and making everyone chuckle at his silliness.

"So, why did you come here for?" Rebekah asked the younger Gilbert.

"I want you to take her off my back! I need some quiet for a while!" He replied.

"I'm sure I can keep the lady entertained…even if I don't see her…" Kol replied smuggly.

"How do you intend to do that?" Finn asked his younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll figure something out…"

"He could strip for me and then dance naked for me! I'd totally dance with him!" Lilly suggested.

Veronica laughed and Jeremy blushed before he explained what Lilly said.

"Why not! Well Lilly Kane, follow me please, We'll do this in my room! No reasons to advertise my awsomeness to everyone!" Kol said before he left the dinning room, followed closely by Lilly.

"Well, now that it's dealt with, I'll go to bed and try to get some sleep before she gets bored of him and comes back to bug me!" Jeremy said before nodding goodbye to everyone and leaving.

"That's Lilly alright!" Weevil said with a chuckle as soon as Jeremy was out.

"We could set up a TV for her somewhere in the house… Place her favourite TV show on it or something…Keep her busy!" Elijah suggested.

"That would keep her busy and prevent her from annoying Jeremy Gilbert out too much." Veronica said as she nodded her agreement.

"I'll get on it right way then!" Elijah said.

After that, they all gathered in the living room and talked some more before Veronica yawned and Klaus took her to bed. Soon, Rebekah and Weevil followed and Elijah went to get some of the stuff he had left behind when he got daggered.

Finn was now alone in the living room, trying not to pay attention to the loud passionate sounds of love making Rebekah and Weevil were making or the noises that indicated that Klaus and Veronica were using a slower pace, whispering sweet words to each others.

He really missed Sage.

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost the time Veronica had planed.

Veronica… She was one weird human… He even doubted she was completely human… She was too special… She had changed Niklaus so much in so little time… She had to be something else right? Or maybe it was just the power of true love they talked about in the fairytales…

He could feel that he loved her already as much as his sister… it was like she was part of this family already… Only just stepping into her true place…

Just then, he heard something… or rather he felt something… He couldn't explain it but he knew Sage was coming closer…He ran to the door and opened it just in time to see Sage approaching.

She didn't stop her running.

He opened his arms for her.

She jumped into his arms, he closed the door with his right foot while he spun them around.

"Sage…"

"Finnik…"

"I've missed you so much…"

"I'm here now… We're here… Always…"

"…and forever!" She finished before she kissed him with all the lust she had kept fir this occasion.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night… They would have time for this the next day… Right now they both needed to feel the other…To be close together…

They were finally reunited and it was all they could think about for the time being.

They were together and nothing would separate them ever again!

* * *

**What did you think of this one?**

**Next chapter will be a little longer and will come sooner if a lot of people review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, when Veronica woke up in Klaus' arms, she immediately felt that something had changed in the house. It was like the air was calmer, happier…

"Good morning… Sage arrived earlier… She and Finn spent the whole night reuniting!" Klaus said.

"I'm glad he is happy." She said.

"They're in the kitchen making everyone some breakfast right now." He said before he moved so he could over on top of her and kiss her better.

"We should go down and greet her… It's rude to stay here…" Veronica said between kisses.

"But we're so comfortable in here…" Klaus pouted.

"Yes, Veronica, Klaus is right, keep going!" Lilly said, suddenly appearing next to them.

Veronica pushed Klaus away and threw the sheets over them both as she shrieked:

"Lilly! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kol or Jeremy?"

"Lilly's here? Isn't anything sacred?" Klaus growled in annoyance.

"I'm bored… Kol fell asleep thinking I wasn't watching anymore and Jeremy is arguing with his sister and her very hot boyfriends…" Lilly informed Veronica who repeated everything to Klaus.

"What are they arguing about?" Klaus asked curiously as he put his boxers back on under the sheet.

Veronica turned to her dead best friends and listen as she spoke:

"Oh, Jeremy and Stefan want to give you a chance because they think you've changed. Sexy blue eyed Damon doesn't know if he should believe that you don't want Elena's blood anymore and Elena wants you dead. Sexy Damon wants to believe his brother and Jeremy listens to me so he is on your side!" She said, listening as Veronica repeated everything.

"Well, that's good news then… The other will probably have to side soon…" He said thoughtfully.

"Jeremy told me where to find his witchy girlfriend… She can't see me but she's a little lost… She just discovered that there is two sides to the spirits and she doesn't know which one are the good ones… But she wants to believe people can change… I think she'll side with you too!" Lilly said before she added:

"Oh, Kol is in the shower! I have to go and watch!"

"She' gone… She wants to watch Kol in the shower…" Veronica said before she repeated what Lilly said about Bonnie.

"Well, that's good. Now, how about a shower?"

Veronica nodded and followed him eagerly into what she called his '_heavenly shower'_. They took their time showering and getting dressed before they joined everyone else downstairs.

As they walked down the stairs, Veronica was nervous. Of course she was just as nervous yesterday before she met her love's brothers and everything had gone perfectly fine. However, she couldn't help but be nervous at the idea of meeting Sage.

According to what she had been told by Rebekah and Klaus, Finn's mate was a very strong woman who loved a good fight and Veronica couldn't deny that she had an habit of pissing people off.

"Don't worry love, everything will be alright." Klaus said.

"He's right you know… You're fabulous Veronica Mars!" Lilly said.

Veronica nodded then looked at Lilly and said:

"I thought you were watching Kol shower?"

Klaus understood immediately that she was talking with the ghost so he just ignored it.

"He's long done… You too took a while in there you know…" Lilly replied.

"Lilly Kane you better have not watched us in the shower!" Veronica said, making Klaus snicker.

"Don't worry, I was too busy watching Damon Salvatore in his bath… Man he he one hot piece of ass!" Lilly replied before she winked and left.

"So, did she watch us?" Klaus asked.

"No, she watched Damon… She thinks he's hot." Veronica replied, amused by the ghost of her best friend.

They didn't have time to talk anymore because they were now in the dining room where the breakfast table was set and everyone else was waiting for them to eat.

"Sage, I'd like you to meet Klaus' human girlfriend Veronica." Finn said as he kept his arms around the tall red haired woman.

"Nice to meet you Veronica." Sage said with a smile.

"Likewise." Veronica said.

She was still nervous but she believed that she was safe. First because she was with Klaus, then because she had her taser with her, also Weevil was here and she knew neither him nor Rebekah would let her get hurt.

They all spent to morning together, talking, getting to know Veronica and Weevil…

"So Klaus fell in love with a human… Now if someone had told me this a few weeks ago I wouldn't have believed them and told them to go see a psychiatrist immediately…" Sage said in awe.

"What surprises me is how we all accepted Veronica so easily…" Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked before she added "I like Veronica!"

"Veronica is right here you know!" The young woman said with an amused smile.

"I think it's because she was always meant to be one of us!" Finn replied softly, touching Veronica deeply.

"Oh Veronica look, they love you! You're one of them now!" Lilly said, making Veronica jump.

"Gosh Lilly warn me next time!" Veronica said loudly.

"Lilly's here again?" Weevil asked curiously while stroking Rebekah's back.

"Yes, she keeps popping up and surprising me…" She replied while Lilly said:

"I thought you'd like to know that Damon and Stefan managed to convince Elena and her witchy friend to give you all a chance to prove you meant good." She said, looking at her nails.

"She says Damon and Stefan Salvatore managed to convince Elena and Bonnie to give you a chance to prove yourselves before trying to kill you." Veronica informed them.

"Good!" Klaus said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I'm going to join Jeremy, it's funny to watch him trying to ignore me!" Lilly said before she disappeared.

"She's gone now… She said she was going to bother Jeremy." The young PI said.

* * *

**Here you go... Lilly is everywhere! lol**

**If you were like Lilly, a ghost able to go anywhere in Mystic Falls, who would you have spied on? At what time? Would you have done like Lilly?**

**Did you like it? Review to tell me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	21. Chapter 21

A few minutes after Lilly left, they were still all gathered in the living room, talking about diverse things. It was obvious that even though Finn and Sage were happy to be with their family, they also wanted to be alone. Klaus decided to give them a hand and break this moment so they could spend some time together.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to go meet Bonnie at the witch house." Klaus said as he helped Veronica stand up.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"She's going to try and figure out why Veronica can see Lilly." The original hybrid replied.

"Hey, if there is a chance for me to be able to see her, I'm in!" Kol said as they walked out the door.

Veronica chuckled and nodded before she followed Klaus to his car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Weevil asked.

"No, it's okay, we'll be fine." Klaus said before he added "You should take my sister out and enjoythe day!"

When they were in the car, they were both pretty quiet. They only started talking while they walked in the woods to get to the old deserted house.

"Are you sure she's going to help us?" Veronica asked before she added "I thought she wasn't your biggest fan?"

"Maybe, but Jeremy Gilbert asked her to help us… She'll do it!" He replied.

"Sage seems nice… Your all family is." Veronica said.

"I'm surprised they weren't more pissed at me when they woke up. Rebekah says that it's because of you…"

"How is that even possible?" She asked.

"I don't know… But they might have sensed that we're really meant to be…Or maybe you're so awesome that your presence calmed them down!" Klaus said before he hugged her, kissed her forehead and added: "They love you, that's what counts Love. Don't think too much about the whys."

"Me? Not thinking? That would be a mission impossible!" She chuckled.

They were now standing in front of a big white house that looked abandoned.

"Let's go love… Is Lilly around yet?" He asked.

"I don't see her but if Jeremy went with Bonnie, she might be right there with them…" Veronica suggested as he held her back so she didn't fall over a hole in the dirt.

When they entered the house, they were greeted by Bonnie, Jeremy and, surprisingly, Lilly.

"Is that…Lilly?" Klaus asked.

"You can see her?" Veronica asked.

"Apparently here, anybody can see her…" Bonnie informed them as she nodded her greeting to them.

"I've got a feeling Kol is going to come by as soon as we tell him…" Klaus replied.

"Ooh, I can't wait! He's so sexy!" Lilly said, standing close to Veronica.

She had tried to hug her but went right through the young PI.

"Who isn't? You find everyone sexy!" Jeremy replied with an amused smile.

"Well, they all have attributes… If we could put the best of Kol, You, Stefan and Damon we'd get the perfect man… Although we might have to take a bit of Klaus too…" Lilly said, making everyone laugh.

"Some things never change right?" Veronica said before she turned toward Bonnie and added:

"Thank you for taking the time to do this for me… I owe you one!"

"Well, Jeremy asked me to do it… And what could you possibly do for me?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you have no idea… "Lilly snickered while Klaus snapped:

"Hey, watch your tone with her!"

"Sorry, but after what you did on senior prank night you can understand why I don't want to help you! Anyway… I've consulted with the spirits and they told me that the reason Veronica could see Lilly is because they are '_Soul sisters'_. It's very rare but ever since the beginning of time they were friends… Always in the bodies of people knowing each others… Always best friends, sisters… This is what gives Veronica the power to see Lilly…"

"Soul Sisters? This is so cool!" Lilly said excitedly.

"How long is Lilly going to stay stuck in the middle?" Jeremy asked.

"Until Veronica dies… I mean really dies…becoming a vampire doesn't count…" Bonnie replied.

"But… It's horrible for Lilly! She's going to stay a ghost forever!" Veronica said horrified.

"We'll find a solution Love, don't worry… Lilly, I give you my word that we won't let you in this state forever… Either we'll find a way for you to move on or we'll find a way to bring you back!" he said.

"Thank you… The idea of being stuck here forever is kind of sad… Especially if only Veronica can see me…" For once, the ghost blond wasn't as cheerful as usually… She truly looked worried.

"Well, I guess I can look in the books I have if I can find something… They're all here anyway…" Bonnie said, seeing that Veronica was kind.

"If you want I can send my brothers or hybrids to help you out." Klaus suggested.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Send sexy Kol here naked! Ooh, and Damon too!" Lilly asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind some help…" Bonnie admitted.

"I'll call Damon and tell him it's urgent…" Jeremy said.

"You just want to get rid of me… Don't worry Jeremy, if I get my body back I'll pay you back in nature for all your time!" Lilly said before she winked, making everyone giggle while the human boy blushed.

* * *

**Here we go with chapter 21... I just got so many ideas I have no idea when this fic is going to end!**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep it up! I just love turning my computer to see all those reviews waiting for me!**

**What did you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	22. Chapter 22

Veronica and Klaus decided to stay a little longer at the witch house and while Klaus got to now Lilly better, Veronica talked with Bonnie and looked through one of the big books with her.

"You really sold your schoolmates dirt about their parents?" Bonnie asked in awe.

"Yep. Apparently it was useful when they got grounded."

"How so?" The witch asked curiously.

"Your parents ground you because you got home after your curfew and now you can't go to this party where everyone that's anyone will be… You tell your mother you know she was married for 2 days when she was 18 and you tell your father you know he got his licence suspended when he was your age… You get off and go to the party…" Veronica explained.

"How much did you charge for that?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"It depends on the person asking… If it's a friend or someone that does me favours I will ask much less that people that annoy me or rich ones…" She replied.

"Do you know how to find people?" Bonnie asked.

"Once I helped a kid finding his father… Turns out the man, that someone had inconveniantly named John Smith by the way, was now a married _woman_…"

"Could you help me find my mother?" Bonnie asked in a small voice.

"Sure, I can try… You just come by sometime with all the info you have on her and I'll get on it!" Veronica replied.

"How much will I have to pay?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, you're helping me free Lilly from this life for free. This will be free too!" The young PI said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, you're cool. I get what Klaus sees in you." Bonnie replied softly.

They kept talking a while more until Klaus rose and said someone was coming. He went to stand protectively in front of Veronica as the door opened.

"Bonnie? Jeremy said you needed my help. What's…going on?" He said as he eyed Klaus, Veronica and the ghost.

"Hello Damon. You remember Veronica?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, it's hard to forget a feisty blond who taser you!" He replied.

"And I'm Lilly Kane the fabulous!" Lilly said.

"What's going on?" Damon asked again.

"Lilly is a ghost and she can't move on until Veronica dies… Becoming a vampire doesn't count… We're looking for a way to help her." Bonnie explained.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because Veronica is helping me with something else for free!" Bonnie snapped.

"And why do you need my help?" The blue eyed vampire asked.

"Well, we don't really need it but somehow here everyone can see Lilly… She's been watching you and thinks your hot… She wanted to see you for real…" Veronica said with an amused smile.

"I should have guessed something with the looks baby Gilbert as been giving me…" Damon said.

"Oh, there isn't much baby about him… Trust me he's rather well memb…" Lilly started but was cut off by Veronica:

"Lilly! Isn't there anyone in this town you haven't spied on in the shower yet?"

"Like you wouldn't do the same if you had the chance!" Lilly said as she rolled her eyes.

"So I've been called here to baby-sit a ghost?" Damon asked, annoyed and amused.

"Oh, I don't need babysitting… I need company! We could talk… You could talk to me naked!" Lilly suggested.

"Okay well, we'll be on our way then!" Klaus said suddenly.

"Good idea! Lilly, I'll tell Kol he can see you here… I don't think you'll be lonely for long!" Veronica replied.

"I'm sure all the dead witches are going to _LOVE_ being invaded by all these hormone fueled male vampire!" Bonnie said as she gathered a couple of books and handed a few more to Veronica and Klaus.

* * *

**Chapter 22 already... What do you think will happen next?**

**So Veronica is going to be doing some PI work for Bonnie... Is anyone surprised that she hasn't made any enemies yet?**

**Will it come?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	23. Chapter 23

When they got back home with all the books Bonnie had given them, everyone was waiting for them in the hall.

They started by explaining what Bonnie had told them about the reason why Veronica can see Lilly and they were all shocked to hear that Lilly would stay alone on the other side until Veronica truly died. Of course they all agreed to help try and find a solution. Veronica was family, somehow she had united them all in the short time they knew here and they owed her this.

After that, Veronica told them that Lilly could be seen by everyone at the witch house (but not touched), and Kol ran out the door without waiting for anything else. He really wanted to see her…

"I think I'd like to meet her too… She sounds fun…" Rebekah said.

"Let's go then…" Weevil said while Elijah, Finn and Sage were explained what the books were for and decided to help.

"yeah, you better go before Kol and Damon start stripping!" Klaus joked.

"We'll go meet Lilly later… I think she's going to be busy for the next few hours…" Elijah said with an amused smile.

"I hope Kol won't be disappointed… He seems very eager…" Veronica replied.

"I don't think so… Knowing Kol… Lilly is his type… Actually, if we managed to give her back her body, I'm pretty sure she'll end up with him at some point!" Klaus said softly as he opened the biggest of the books.

After a few hours, the doorbell rang and one of the hybrids came in to tell them there was a big delivery for Veronica.

"It must be your things already…" Klaus said as they both walked to the door to see a huge pile of boxes.

"What's all this?" Veronica asked.

"Is there anything missing?" Klaus asked, thinking this was the reason for her question.

"No, there's way too much for all this to be mine!" She exclaimed.

"There's a letter with it!" Klaus said after the hybrid handed it to him.

Veronica opened it:

"Celeste didn't want to see Lilly's things anymore so Jake decided to send them to me, thinking I could find a use for them and that I'd know what to do with them." Veronica explained.

"Well, how about we put everything in your room and you can sort through it when you have the time… Maybe we can put Lilly's things into another room for when she is brought back." Klaus suggested.

"Good idea… Thank you Klaus." Veronica replied before she kissed him softly.

"I hope you know I never did any of this for anyone else… I love you Veronica Mars!" He said intensely as he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too Klaus… I don't know what my life would have become if I hadn't met you…" She replied, hugging him.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart when the hybrid cleared his throat:

"Where should I carry the boxes to Klaus?" He asked.

"Just do what Veronica tells you to do mate!" He answered.

Klaus gave Veronica one last kiss on the forehead before he went back to the library to study the books. The blond PI took one of the boxes in her arms while the hybrid took 5 in his arms and followed her. He put the boxes down where she told him and went back to get more while she started to open them to see what was in them.

She decided to put Lilly's boxes on one side of the room and hers on the other side for the time being. She would look more into the boxes later. Right now she had what she needed.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this new chapter?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter is a big one, we'll see Bonnie and Veronica bonding!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black!**


	24. Chapter 24

When she was done sorting the main boxes Jake had sent her, Veronica went back downstairs to see that Rebekah and Weevil were back from the witch house and they obviously looked very happy.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Damon, Lilly and Kol are playing truth or dare in the witch house… It's pretty funny! I love this girl!" Rebekah replied with a wide smile.

"Lilly always knew how to entertain people…" Veronica said while Weevil nodded his approval.

"You're ok Weevil? Seeing Lilly wasn't too hard for you? I know you loved her…" Veronica asked her friend while Rebekah went in the library to help look in the books.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It wasn't easy but it didn't hurt… Rebekah is what's important right now! I didn't really love Lilly… I could have but I didn't have time…" He said with a sincere smile before he went outside to deal with the hybrids like Klaus asked him to. After all, he was his second in command.

After a couple more hours of looking through the books, Veronica declared they should all take a break for now and they all agreed. Lilly wasn't going anywhere and the books either. She went to check her mails and the actuality in Neptune while Klaus grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw her.

"Wallace is winning all his games, Mac got mad at Madison and ended up telling her they had been exchanged at birth in front of everyone… Lamb is still an idiot…" Veronica commented, making Klaus smile.

"Duncan says that Meg is acting a little strange… He's worried… Meg sent an email saying she might need my help later but that she's going to try and deal with it herself for now…" She added.

"Deal with what?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't say… We'll see later I guess!" She replied before she went back to typing on her computer, looking for information about the people of MysticFalls to pass the time.

When the doorbell rang, one of the maids Klaus had went to open it and came back with Bonnie Bennett who came, like she said she would, to see if they could find her mother since magic didn't work for some reasons.

"Bonnie, well, I'll leave you two girls alone… Call me if you need anything love!" Klaus said before he kissed Veronica, nodded at Bonnie and left the room to spend some time with his brothers.

"I brought the only picture I have of her and all I know about her…" Bonnie said shyly, not knowing what to do or where to sit.

"Come, sit down, I have my computer right here, it could be easy… But you need to know that it could also be long… Some people manage to disappear completely!" Veronica warned her.

"I understand… Thanks for trying." Bonnie said kindly.

"Hey, you help me, I help you. It's the rules I live by. You have magic, I might need it some day… If I can do anything for you, well, I do it." Veronica said.

"I wish more people followed this rule around here…" Bonnie said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I am a witch, they all expect me to do magical things for them without anything in exchange...and when I need something, they never have time… Elena especially… I used a lot of magic trying to keep her alive and save her and she's never here for me… Always judging everything and never helping…" Bonnie's tone was sad now.

"That's just wrong! In Neptune I have a friend, Mac, who is great with computers… When she needed help, I did it for free because I knew I might need her help later and that she would do it for free for me… I would never expect for anyone to do help me without anything in exchange… that's just asking to be screwed!" Veronica explained.

"Maybe you're right… maybe I should revolt myself…" The young witch said.

"Exactly! You need to show them just how strong you are and that you don't exist to serve them! You are independent and do as you like! Next time they ask for your help, ask to be paid in exchange!" Veronica suggested as she typed on her computer, trying to find information about Abby Wilson-Bennett.

"How did you get so strong?" Bonnie asked Veronica.

"I used to be very different…innocent…letting people run over me… When I met Lilly she protected me from everything but then she died and I found myself all alone to face the world that turned out very hostile... Then I went to a party trying to prouve that I was stronger than they thought and…someone rapped me… I went to the new Sheriff to report it and he laughed in my face because of my father… He told me to '_go see the wizard and ask for some backbone'_. I was alone and so I did what he said… I grew a backbone…" Veronica explained.

It was obvious in her voice that it was still hard to speak about it.

"You're trying to tell me I need to grow a backbone?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Yes…" Veronica said.

"Did… The one who did this to you… Did you get justice?" The young witch asked.

"Yes they did… Actually, it happened shortly after Klaus got to town… I know he has something to do with the culprit coming forward…"

"He really cares about you… You make him more human…" Bonnie said with a smile.

"He helps me too… When he came to town… I was about to lose it… My father dying, finding out my dead best friend's father was my biological father, his wife killing my dog… Backup had been the only thing I had left from my father… He had always been there for me… I suddenly felt I was all alone when I went to check on my car at Weevil's and met Klaus… he saved me I think…" Veronica explained softly.

"I like you, you know… You're a good person, I can tell!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks. Oh, here, look, is that her?" Veronica asked as she showed a recent picture to Bonnie.

"Yes! That's her! Is that the picture on a ticket?"

"Yes… And I have the address it was sent to… You can go there or I can dig a little more and find out what she's been up to lately…" Veronica suggested.

"What can you find?" Bonnie decided.

Veronica started to type some more on her computer and after half an hour of chatting she had some more information to tell her new friend:

"Okay so apparently she had a boyfriend a few years ago who had a kid. The man bailed and your mother took the kid in… he is your age… They still live together… His name is Jamie, he totalled her car twice in the last few years and according to his Facebook page he is single and considers your mother like his." Veronica said.

"Wow… So she couldn't take care of me but she could take care of someone else's kid?" Bonnie was hurt by this fact and it showed in her voice.

"Maybe she had a good reason…" Veronica said.

"She could have sent a letter or something… She could have found a way to explain herself if she really had a good reason…" Bonnie said.

"I could tell you to give her a chance by when my own mother bailed I spent a lot of time and energy finding her. I helped her, spend all the money I had saved up on her and she ended up disappointing me again…Over and over… It would be hypocritical of me to tell you to give her a second chance when I don't want to give one to my own mother…"

"Thank you Veronica… I have to go and think about all of this but… Thank you… Here is my email address, do you think you could send my everything you found on it?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. I'll add my cell phone number. If you need anything, just ask okay?"

"I will, thank you… And when you find a way to help Lilly, I will do the magic… I will help as best as I can!" Bonnie said before they hugged each other quickly and the young witch left.

"That went well!" Weevil said from behind her.

"What's wrong in this town… I haven't made an enemy yet…" Veronica said.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've even made a good friend out of the strongest witch in town…" Elijah said.

"Isn't she amazing?" Klaus asked as he leant against the wall behind the group with his eyes on Veronica.

"Don't worry V, there's still school where you can make enemies!" Weevil joked before he left the room laughing.

* * *

**So, this was a long one right?**

**What did you think of it?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! I hope you're all celebrating with family.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, I love you all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	25. Chapter 25

While Veronica was helping Bonnie finding her mother, at the witch house, Lilly was having a lot of fun with Damon Salvatore and Kol Mickelson. They both agreed to go shirtless for her and they got to know each other through drinking games of truth of dare and 20 questions.

Even if they couldn't touch Lilly, they were somehow able to have lots of fun with her.

When Damon's phone rang, showing Elena Gilbert calling, he hit the 'ignore' button.

"Girlfriend?" Lilly asked with a smirk.

"Brother's girlfriend!" Damon replied while Kol replied:

"He wishes!"

They had brought several bottles of whiskey and even if Lilly couldn't drink it with them, they had fun drinking for her.

"Oh yeah, Elena… Jeremy's sister! I don't like her… She looks like a manipulative little bitch! I like Jeremy though, he's cute!" Lilly said.

When she saw that her two entertainers looked offended and about to reply she said:

"He's cute! You two are hot though… You two aren't even in the same category as Jeremy!" She said with a smile.

Later, when Bonnie finally got home, Elena was waiting for her.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you to come back! I need to talk to you! Where were you?" Elena asked in a demanding tone Bonnie had never noticed before.

"I was out." Bonnie replied as she opened the door.

Elena followed her without waiting for an invite.

"Where were you?" Elena asked again.

"I was looking for something. Listen Elena, now isn't the time, I need time for myself…" Bonnie said.

"Well, you can't think about this right now! Right now we need to find another way to kill Klaus! He is evil Bonnie!"

"Klaus freed Stefan, apologised and forgave Damon for trying to kill him. He even decided not to use your blood anymore! Let it go!" Bonnie said as she took the direction of the kitchen, thinking of making herself some hot cocoa. It was always comforting to her.

"How can you say that after everything he's done?" Elena said as she followed Bonnie and made herself at home without waiting for any indication that she could.

"Because I've seen him today and he's a changed man Elena! He's in love and it has changed him, made him a better man!" Bonnie said as she warmed enough milk for one cup.

"You went to see him? Oh, you're talking of Veronica, the girl he took to the party? Caroline and Tyler told me she seemed nice enough… Jeremy said she was hot and nice but he can't really be trusted, he's too young…" Elena said arrogantly.

"Veronica is very nice Elena! She's been through a lot in her life and deserves some happiness now!"

Elena looked as if she hadn't heard a word Bonnie had said:

"This is great Bonnie, we can use this girl to hurt him the way he's hurt us all!" The doppelganger exclaimed.

"You're not listening to me Elena! Veronica is nice and Klaus is changed! Let him be happy with his family! If you anger him he might decide to go after you again for some more blood!" Bonnie said, trying to stay calm as she took her hot cup of cocoa out of the microwaves and drank from it.

"We need to find some kind of spell to put him to sleep forever or something! Where are your grimoires? You could have made me some coffee too!" Elena complained as she walked toward the cupboard.

Bonnie moved and blocked her path.

"Elena, I told you I needed to be alone right now! I don't need you here right now and I'm tired of you using me for magic without asking if I'm okay with it or not! Right now I'm busy on another project that does NOT involve YOU or MAGIC and I don't want to hear anything about your plans to kill Klaus! Don't even think of hurting Veronica as well or I will officially side with them on EVERY THING! Your brother is perfectly capable of judging people and if he says Veronica is a nice girl then she is! Be careful Elena, you're really starting to piss me off!" Bonnie snapped in an angry tone.

Elena was looking at Bonnie with wide eyes and said:

"You're possessed… That has to be it! Oh my God Bonnie what did they do to you... How did they posess you? We have to cure you!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes:

"I'm NOT possessed Elena, I'm just tired of you trying to control everybody's life when you're the only one that needs to do some serious changes!" Bonnie snapped as she grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her back toward the front door.

"Now please leave before you start to really upset me and I forget that you're human and that I can't hurt you!"

Elena opened wide eyes and left the house.

Bonnie was proud of herself and relieved to be finally alone. She grabbed her hot cup before she went up to her bedroom, needing a quiet place to do some thinking on her own without being disturbed.

However, half an hour later, she got a text message from Caroline.

Apparently, Elena had gone to see their blond friend after she left Bonnie and told her that their witchy friend was acting weird. Bonnie quickly replied and explained what happened to Caroline and the blond replied later, saying she understood and agreed with her: Klaus should be left alone and given a second chance right now.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Okay, so maybe I'm not being really nice with Elena, but lately I really don't like her... Maybe it will change...We'll see.**

**What did you think?**

**Who should Bonnie end up with? **

**Who should Lilly end up with?**

**What do you want to see next?**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love them all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me and share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	26. Chapter 26

After Bonnie left the house, Klaus went to Veronica and wrapped his arms around her:

"I missed you…" He whispered in her ear so softly that she was sure even his siblings hadn't heard a word.

"It's only been a few hours…" She replied with a blush.

She wasn't used to someone being so tender and loving with her yet but she was slowly getting used to it.

"On other matters, I've arrange for a few hybrids to take mother to the Santa Maria Volcano in Guatemala." Klaus said with his arms still tight around her waist.

"Why would you want to do that? You're going to have a coffin see the world now? She's in the other side, if she wants to see Guatemala she can see it from where she is!" Sage asked from her spot in Finn's arms.

"It was Veronica's idea… We can't destroy the coffin but nobody is going to go get it if it's swimming in hot lava…" Klaus said making Veronica blush under the compliment.

"That's not a bad idea…" Finn said, nodding his head in approval.

"Yes Veronica, you're full of good ideas!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"How many hybrids are you going to send there?" Finn asked curiously.

"I wanted three or four but six of them volunteered… When they're done, they'll be paid and have enough money to see the world like they dream of doing!" Klaus informed them.

"Don't worry Bekah, I'm not going!" Weevil said when he saw his girl's worried look.

"Good!" she said with a nod.

* * *

Later that night, as Veronica was lying in bed in Klaus' arms she said:

"It seems surreal to go to school with everything that's happened lately…"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to…" Klaus said, kissing her neck softly.

"I don't want to but I know I have to… My father, Keith… he would want me to!" She said softly.

"Yes… he would also try to kill me for being with you right now if what I've heard about him is right!" Klaus joked lightly.

"True… I miss him so much…"

"I know you do Love… Maybe you can see with Bonnie if there's a way for her to help you talk to him… Allow you to say goodbye…" He suggested.

"You're right… I'll think about it…" She replied before she snuggled deeper into his arms.

In another room, another couple was talking about the next school day:

"This is the last year I'm going to school!" Weevil said.

"We'll see! I'm sure you'll learn to love it eventually!" Rebekah said.

"Yeah right!"

"I'll make it worth your while…" Rebekah said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he moved so he was now on top of her.

"Absolutly… But you have to go to school…" She said.

"I already said I was going… I've got to look after V… You have no idea the kind of trouble she can get herself into…" he said as he nibbled her neck.

"I know… I was speaking about later… In a few years when I want to go back… I'll motivate you to go with me…" She promised.

"I can't wait to see you try!" He said before he started making love to her.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it was short but next chapter will come soon!**

**Next chapter Veronica arrives in school...**

**To answer a few questions, I'm going to follow the events of VM's series from afar... Veronica will mostly be in MF for the time being... Her friends might visit her later, i don't know, but for now they're staying in their respective towns and keeping in touch via emails and phone calls but then again, Veronica can do a lot from her computer and with her phone can she!**

**Review please? Your reviews are love to me! I need them!**

**Keep reading me and share with your friends, ask them to read and review too!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Veronica got ready for school as she normally did with the exception that Klaus insisted on driving her there himself. Weevil and Rebekah were taking his motorcycle and Klaus would pick her up later in the day. He didn't want to tell her that he had the Le Baron sent to his house and that he was having a professional replace the entire engine so it wouldn't break down and would be safer for her. Once ready to give it to her, it would be as good as new.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked her.

"Yes, I have everything." She nodded.

They were now in front of the school now and Klaus was having a hard time letting her go. He didn't want her to get hurt and he felt the need to be close to her at all times. He knew it was stupid of him… No harm could come to her while in school and she would be well protected but it was still hard for him.

"What about your taser? Is it fully functioning?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry Klaus, I'll be fine! Even if I get in trouble, Rebekah and Weevil won't be far…" She said.

"Kol too. He should arrive soon." Klaus added.

"Kol? Why would he do that? I thought he would have other things to do…"

"Well, he knows that eventually we'll find a way to bring Lilly back… Then she'll have to go to school and finish her scholarity… He's going to get acclimated so he can be with her at school." He replied.

"He is pretty sure of himself isn't he?" Veronica asked as she shook her head in amusement.

"That he is!" Klaus said before he kissed her one more time and said:

"Bonnie is waiting for you near the doors…"

"I should go then… I can't let down the first friend I made in this town outside of your family!" She said with a wink.

"Yes, you go, have fun and try not to make any enemies! We have enough with the ones I made!" He said with an amused smile as the petite blond got out of his car, blew him one last kiss and joined Bonnie.

.

"Hey Bonnie!"

"Veronica, I've heard you were a senior too so I decided to wait for you. Hopefully we'll have some classes together… I'll show you around if you want… unless you want Rebekah to do it…" Bonnie said shyly.

"I'd like that. I think Rebekah will have her hands full motivating Weevil to stay in school and go to his classes!" Veronica laughed as they entered the building.

"I wanted to thank you for the advice… You know, standing up and all… I did it to Elena yesterday and it felt good!" Bonnie said with pride in her voice.

"Good! How did she react?"

"She thought I was possessed!" Bonnie laughed before she told Veronica that she decided not to look for her mother for the time being. She added that she might send her a letter later but that right now she wasn't ready. Veronica understood that very well and agreed with her.

After getting Veronica's schedule and locker, they realized that they actually had a lot of classes together, including the first 2 periods so they headed there together.

"Now we have History with Alaric Salzmann." Bonnie said.

"Ah yes…the ex-husband of Elena's biological mother!" Veronica said.

"I see you did your homework!" The young witch was amused.

"I always do!"

"Hey Veronica wait up! Klaus asks me to go back to school so I can protect you better and you don't even wait for me!" Kol said with a pout on his face, making Bonnie and Veronica chuckle.

"Funny, he told me you signed up so you could be in school with Lilly once we find a way to bring her back!" Veronica teased him.

"Yeah well, we all have our reasons for being here don't we?" Kol replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay at the witch house for the day… Jeremy told me you and Damon where having lots of fun there…" Bonnie said, joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah well, Damon can have all the fun with her for now… Once she has her body, I'm the one she'll spend her time with!" Kol said confidently.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face.

"It's obvious isn't it? She'll be living with us… she'll have to see me so much she'll just have to see how good for her I'll be!" he said cockily.

After that, Jeremy showed up and since he had first period with Kol and Weevil, he showed them the way. Rebekah had History with Bonnie, Veronica, Elena and Stefan.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Next chapter you'll find the rest of Veronica's first day in Mystic Falls High School.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep on reading and reviewing please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	28. Chapter 28

The first class was tensed.

Elena kept throwing dirty glances at Veronica, angry glances at Bonnie and longing stares at Stefan…

Apparently, the younger Salvatore had taken Klaus' defence when Jeremy had and the human doppelganger held Veronica responsible for everything that had been wrong in her life during the last couples of days.

When Alaric interrogated Elena, she, of course, didn't have the answer because she was too busy looking at everyone else in the room. Alaric decided to let it pass and interrogated Veronica instead, wanting to see how the new girl would be doing. He had no idea she was one of the best student in Neptune high and that she never had a grade below A- in a class since 2nd grade. When the new girl gave the right answer, Elena's furious glances at Veronica seamed to have even more fire to it… Like she was trying to kill the young woman by the only power of her eyes…

When the bell announcing the end of the class rang, Elena made a sad face and went to speak with Alaric who nodded before she left the room.

"What did she say?" Veronica asked Rebekah, Bonnie standing close by.

"She apologised for not answering his questions… she tried to get his pity by blaming your arrival and the stress of what Klaus would do next…" Rebekah replied slightly angry.

"How dare she blame Klaus for this?" Veronica exclaimed angrily.

"That's Elena for you… She needs someone to blame for what's wrong in her life… her parents, her brother, Matt, me, Damon, Klaus… She always has someone to blame!" Bonnie said with a shrug of the shoulder and the three girls left the room for their next class, not noticing Stefan's pensive look at what he had overheard them say.

The rest of the morning went by without other problems.

Elena spent her time trying to get Stefan to forgive her whom she succeeded somehow and Veronica got to know Caroline a little better. Kol spent a lot of his time with Jeremy and they were on the way of being friends.

Tyler had already gotten closer to Weevil over the last couple of days and they both managed to convince their respective blond cheer leading vampire girlfriends to bury the rivalry hatchet and try to become friends.

Veronica ate lunch with Bonnie, Jeremy and Kol and had a lot of fun. She could see Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah and Weevil not too far away with Weevil and Tyler sitting so they could see her… It was in their instincts to protect her as Klaus' mate and she didn't know if she should feel happy about it or amused at their paranoia… Seriously, what were they expecting to see happening to her here? It was school after all…

But then Veronica remembered being locked in the truck of her car once in Neptune and all the others things that could happen and smiled… Weevil probably told everything to Klaus and he was just worried… She decided it was sweet and let it go, concentrating on Elena and Stefan coming their way.

"Are this seats free?" Stefan asked.

"I'm pretty sure they are owned by the school but if you want to borrow them I don't think they'll complain." Veronica said calmly, showing her spunk and that she wasn't affected by their behaviour. She was strong and was going to show them just how strong she was, even if she was just a human.

"Thanks. I figured it was time we got to know you better…" Stefan said.

"You're new to town and as the members of the founding families it is our job to get to know you and make sure you feel welcome and at home here!" Elena said in a sweet tone that surprised Veronica and Bonnie after she cut off Stefan.

Was this the same girl than the one who had been glaring at her in History? Bonnie looked just as surprised as she did so she decided to let it go and give the girl a chance to show what she was planning.

"What's going on Elena? Last night you said you'd rather die than be nice to Veronica…" Jeremy asked honestly.

His relationship with his sister wasn't the best lately and he wanted to know why she had changed so much. She spent all her free time judging and complaining about everyone. He was seriously getting tired of it. Maybe Alaric was letting himself be manipulated by her but he knew something had changed for his daughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeremy! So Veronica, tell us a little more about yourself…" Elena said, royally ignoring her brother after that.

Veronica answered Elena's questions truthfully, never telling the girls things that could be used against her but making an effort to be the better person.

When lunch ended, Veronica went to her last two classes of the day.

Once again she had taken journalism and that class was the first she had after lunch. They were all impressed by her skills and since nobody in the class knew how to take picture nearly as good as hers, she was guaranteed to be published in every edition. She texted the good news to Klaus who was very happy about it and reminded her he would pick her up on time unless she made other plans. She told him that she didn't plan anything else and would meet him in less than one hour.

She had the last period with Bonnie and decided to talk to her:

"Hey Bonnie I was thinking, are there rules to the people you can contact? I mean the dead ones?" Veronica asked.

"I'm not sure… Why?"

"My father…I never got to say goodbye before he died and… Well, I was wondering if it's something you might be able to help me with…" Veronica asked.

"I think so but I'm not sure… your father was human and I've only contacted dead people who are on the other side, unable to move on… He's probably in heaven or whatever they want to call it… But I'll look into it okay?" Bonnie said.

"Thank you." Veronica replied as they entered the last class of the day: AP physics.

When class finally ended, Veronica said goodbye to Bonnie and she all but ran out of the school to join her love that was waiting for her on the hood of his car with a big smile and a hot cup of her favourite coffee.

* * *

**Okay so this was a big one.**

**Should Veronica get to say good bye to Keith? How would you like him to respond to her new boyfriend?**

**I hope you like it so far...**

**Please review and share with your friends.**

**Keep reading me,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	29. Chapter 29

"I take it you missed me then?" Klaus asked when Veronica jumped in his arms as soon as she reached him after school.

"What makes you think that?" She replied as she kissed him hello and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh I don't know… maybe your running out of school and jumping in my arms…"

"See, that's why I love you so much… You're more than a pretty head!" She joked as she got into his car, waiting for him to drive her.

"Where to my Lady?" Klaus asked her with a heavy English accent, making her laugh.

"Aren't we going back home?" She asked.

"We could but we don't have to… We can go somewhere else if you want…" He said.

"How about we go see Lilly in the witch house?"

"Whatever you want Love… To the witch house we go then!" He said, taking a left turn.

When they arrived, Lilly was alone in the big house.

"Veronica, Klaus! Finally someone to keep me company! I've been considering going to get you!" Lilly exclaimed as soon as she spotted them.

"I thought Damon was keeping you company while Kol was in school?" Klaus asked.

"He was until a couple of hours ago when he got a frantic phone call from the Gilbert girl! She's such a whore! I mean he had to leave me all alone just because she was worried something was wrong with Stefan… Just because he was nice to you and took your defense several times…"Lilly explained.

"Yeah, she's been pretty cold all morning… If looks could kill I'll be standing by your side right now!" Veronica replied.

"Only the morning?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, she joined us at lunch acting like she hadn't been a bitch all morning long… Even Jeremy seemed to find it odd… I'm guessing she's playing nice to keep Stefan in her claws…" The human blond replied.

"You ate lunch with Elena and Stefan?" Klaus asked his love.

She nodded.

"I hope you weren't alone… Who was with you?" He asked her, worried.

"Don't worry, at the same table was Bonnie, Jeremy and Kol, who by the way, are on the way of being friends and Weevil, Tyler and Rebekah sat down so they could see me and reach me fast if anything happened… I was perfectly safe!" She reassured him.

"You too are so cute together…" Lilly said cutely.

They sat down on the armchairs that Kol had procured for this house the previous day and talked about several things for about an hour until Jeremy and Kol burst through the doors laughing, carrying a big TV.

"Finally! I almost had to wait!" Lilly said.

"What's the TV for?" Veronica asked.

"The TV is for Lilly of course, so she can have something to watch. The DVD player and lots of DVD are in the car." Kol said.

"There is no electricity here!" Klaus said.

"That's why we're late, we had to see the competent people and compel them to put the electricity back in here… Now it's done and we just have to plug it in and set everything up!" Kol explained as Jeremy left the house and came back with the DVD player box and a big bag full of DVDs.

"Well, we'll leave the three of you to your fun then…" Klaus said as he rose from his seat.

"I'll see you later Lilly!"

"Bye Veronica! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Well, that doesn't forbid much does it?" Veronica replied with a teasing smile as Lilly winked at her.

* * *

**So, what do you think of chapter 29?**

**THANK YOU to all the people who have red and reviewed this story so far!**

**Please be honest and give me a review!**

**Your reviews are like LOVE to me!**

**Keep reading me and share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	30. Chapter 30

As soon as Klaus parked his car in front of the garage, thinking he would put the car inside later, one of his hybrids nodded his way, a message that Veronica's car was ready.

"Wait V, don't go in yet, I have something for you." He said as he caught her arm before she walked inside.

"What's going on?" She asked him when she saw how serious he looked.

"Nothing Love, I just got something so you could get around town without depending on anyone… I know you won't like it for long…" he said as he put her hair gently behind her ear.

"You didn't have to spend your money on me Klaus… I could have asked Jake… It's the least he can do…" She replied.

"Nonsense… I have money and I want to spend it on you… Now come, I'm sure you're going to love it!" He said as he directed her to the last of the garage doors.

Her name was painted on it.

"This is your garage… here is you key." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks…"

He opened the garage and let her walk in.

Veronica was in awe: in front of her stood her old Le Baron, looking perfect…

"I thought you didn't like the Le Baron?" she asked him.

"I didn't like it because it wasn't safe… Now there is an all new engine inside and security options. I had a GPS installed and everything reinforced… It's as good as new! I also got a cigar plug charger for your cell phone, your taser, your camera…" he was cut of in what he was saying by Veronica jumping in his arms and kissing him hard.

"Thank you so much Niklaus!" she told him between kisses.

It was the first time she called him by his complete name and he had to admit that he liked it.

"You're welcome Love. I figured you'd need it to go out with your friends, your detective work or whatever it is you wanna do!" He said.

"You know me so well!" She smiled and went back to kissing him.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" He asked her while keeping her close to him in his arms.

"Well, I was planning to go and see the town but that can wait… Right now I have something else in mind…"

"What is it?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Well, I've always wanted to have sex in a car… If you're willing…" She started to say slowly.

Klaus didn't have to be told twice and already he had her in his arms and in the back seat. He made quick work of their clothes before he smiled at her and said:

"That's an excellent idea…"

Veronica hit the button to close the garage door and let herself enjoy the wonderful feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

.

While Klaus and Veronica were checking her car out, Damon and Stefan were alone in their house, talking like they hadn't done in a while.

"So Damon, what do you think of Klaus' girl?" Stefan asked his brother as he sat in front of him.

"She's hot, feisty… My kind of girl… She's got hot and fun friends too… I can't wait for them to find a way to give her body back to Lilly…" Damon replied, drinking a sip from his glass of Bourbon.

"But do you think she's trouble?" Stefan insisted.

"Any girl this hot is trouble brother, I thought you would have known that by now… But no, I don't think she's any trouble for us… Why? You worried?" Damon asked.

"Me? No, not at all… But Elena doesn't like her at all… I don't understand why since Veronica is the reason I'm back and she doesn't have to worry about her blood being taken anymore…"

"She's jealous she's not the center of attention anymore!" Damon said.

"What? Elena's not that kind of girl Damon!" Stefan replied.

"Then you might not know her as well as you think… She's more like Katherine than you think… She's just a little more humane right now…" Damon explained as he finished his drink and got up to get another one.

"I talked to her before lunch and she promised she'd do an effort but I don't know if I can trust her right now… The way she looked at Veronica this morning…" Stefan said worriedly before he added "She even got mad at Bonnie for taking her defense…"

"Well, we'll see… On my part I'll be praying for a fight between the feisty blond with the taser and Klaus… Maybe I'll get a night of passion out of it…" Damon said with his trademark smirk.

"Nice brother… Please try not to make Klaus' girlfriend mad… They all seem to really like her and it wouldn't be smart to upset her…" Stefan warned.

"Would I do something like that?" Damon asked Stefan who raised an eyebrow in answer.

"Fine, I promise you I will do my best not to upset Veronica!" He added before Stefan left the house to go hunting and try to go back on the animal blood diet.

* * *

**Already 30 chapters, can you believe it?!**

**What did you think of this one?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Next chapter Veronica goes shopping with Rebekah and Sage... Maybe Caroline, and Bonnie will come with... maybe even ELena...**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Share with your friends and ask them to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	31. Chapter 31

Veronica and Klaus had "fun" in her car for about an hour before they dressed back up and got inside the house. Since Klaus had some business to attend to with his hybrids, Veronica went up to her room and started to sort her things and transport what she would need in the room she was now sharing with Klaus.

As she did so, it got her thinking about a lot of things and mainly about Keith. She missed her father and had several pictures of him around her room and even a big one in the room she shared with Klaus.

She wondered what he would have thought of Klaus, if he would have accepted their love or if she would have had to fight him for it… Would he have reacted well to the existence of the supernatural world?

She was deep in thoughts when Sage knocked on the opened door.

"Hey Veronica, need help?" The tall woman asked with a nice smile.

"Oh, Thanks but I think I'm about done for today… Until I know what to do with Lilly's things there isn't much else I can do here…" Veronica replied with a smile as she piled her books on the desk.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Pretty much… I might need to go shopping for some…lingerie…later since I don't have much of that but otherwise I have everything I need." The young woman replied nicely.

"We could go shopping if you want? I myself could use some more lingerie… Finn goes through them rather quickly…" Sage said, making Veronica blush.

"Sure, that would be a good idea… When do you…" Veronica started to reply but was cut by Rebekah entering the room saying:

"I'm in too! Let's go now! We can make an afternoon out of it and have Bonnie and Caroline join us!"

"Sure, why not. I'll text Bonnie right away…" Veronica replied.

"Great, I'll text Caroline… Tyler is hanging out with Weevil anyway so she must be bored…" Rebekah replied as the three of them left the room to go get their purses.

"I don't have much cash though, we have to stop at an ATM so I can get some money from my father's inheritance…" Veronica said pensively. Keith's inheritance is the only money she had since Celeste had forbidden Jake to give Veronica any kind of money.

"Yeah, like Klaus is going to let you use that…" Sage laughed.

When they got downstairs, Klaus was just walking back in with a hybrid.

"Where are you girls going?" He asked.

"Shopping… It's time we all spent some time together just us girls and bonded a little!" Sage replied.

"Good idea..." Klaus said as he took his wallet out of his pocket.

He walked up to Veronica, handed her a little gold card and after kissing her softly he said:

"Don't hold back and buy whatever you want Love…Us immortals have very high limit credit cards… Just make sure you model everything for me later!" He said with a wink.

"You don't have to… I have money…" She said.

"Don't worry about it Veronica, I like buying you things. Please?" He asked while looking at her in the eyes with a look she couldn't deny.

"Fine… You win…" She relented, accepting the gold card.

As she examined it she noticed something and turned back toward him:

"My name is on it!"

"Oh yes, it's yours! I was going to give it to you with the car but I figured you might not accept both at the same time so I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow!" He admitted with a childlike grin on his face.

"Caroline just replied. She and Bonnie will meet us at the Mall with Elena…" Rebekah said when they were in Veronica's car.

"Great, more glaring for me!" Veronica said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, she's not going to try anything with us there…" Sage said comfortingly.

"I wasn't worried about this really…" The human girl smiled.

The ride was short and full of fun. Veronica realised that Sage was actually nice and that she could be of some help on some cases some day…

When they arrived at the mall, it didn't take them long to find Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. They were waiting for them in front of the shoe store.

Surprisingly, Elena was behaving rather nicely and they all had fun. Veronica bought herself some shoes, a couple of short skirts, a few tops and lots of lingerie.

When walking through the male section, she found several humorous boxers she would like to see on Klaus so she bought them… In the end, she got him 13 boxers… Some were supernatural related (like the Twilight one with a big black wolf howling at the moon or the True Blood ones saying, for the first one "_I'm fang-Tastic_" and for the second one _"I'll take you to Fang-tasia_!"), others where about TV Shows that she liked (she bought him a Simpson's Boxer with Homer eating a big donut) and others where just cute (white with red hearts, cute little bears…)… She actually wondered if he would wear them for her some day… well, she was sure the power of the head tilt would do it.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Sage asked Veronica as they existed Victoria's secret later.

"Yes… I got some lingerie where you write what you want in candy on it… Maybe he'll like it… if not I'll eat it myself!" Veronica joked as Sage replied that she, too, got some of that lingerie.

After shopping, they all got dinner together before going back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Veronica… Hopefully I will have found the answer to your question by then!" Bonnie said, reminding Veronica of what she had asked the young witch earlier in the day.

* * *

**Here we go with another chapter...**

**What do you think of it?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**REVIEWS are love!**

**Share with your friends if you liked it!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	32. Chapter 32

When she got home with Sage and Rebekah, Veronica saw Klaus, Finn and Weevil waiting for them on the front porch. Obviously they had heard them coming from afar...

As soon as the car was parked, they came over and greeted their respective girls. The girls then got their bags (after making sure there wasn't any mix-up) and their mates carried them inside for them. Without any more words, each couple walked to their respective bedroom, leaving Elijah alone in the library to look through the books. Veronica made a mental note to talk to him later…

"I missed you Love…" Klaus said as soon as they were in their bedroom.

"I bought you something!" Veronica said excitedly.

"You didn't have to… I told you to buy things for yourself!" he replied with a smile.

"Please, will you give me your word that you'll wear them?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, ignoring his comment.

"How can I say no to this head tilt of yours? Of course I give you my word love!" He replied with a soft smile and a chuckle.

He knew he would do anything to make her happy, even if he had to be ridiculous for a while.

"Good. Here!" She said as she handed him the bag with the boxers.

He immediately went through them and laughed out loud at several of them.

"Nice… They get more creative every year!" He said.

"If you were them I'll let you see how I look with what's in this bag!" Veronica said as she showed him the Victoria's secret shopping bag.

"You do have good arguments love!" He replied.

"So, which one are you going to model for me tonight?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"How about one of the True Blood ones? They feel closer to home!" He suggested.

She nodded and he added:

"But you have to model for me too!" He insisted as he undressed to put them on with an amused smile.

"Of course I will!" She said before she went in the bathroom with the shopping bag to put on a sexy red negligee she knew he would love. There was a small golden K that held it closed. She knew he would love that little attention.

.

Later in the night, as Veronica was sleeping in his arms, Klaus wondered what he had done to deserve such happiness… Veronica had arrived in his life like an angel and every moment since then had been a blast of pure happiness. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her and he knew it.

Suddenly, Veronica shifted in her sleep and didn't look as peaceful as she usually did. Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks and she was obviously afraid of whatever was after her. He tightened his hold on her and whispered calming word in her ear but it didn't seem to change anything.

"Veronica Love, wake up!" He said quietly but it didn't change anything.

He tried to shake her up but it didn't work either.

Veronica was in her own little world and nothing was reaching her.

After making sure she was well covered by the blanket he decided he needed advice:

"Elijah!" He called in a slightly panicked tone.

His brother was here in a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he entered the room quietly.

"She's having a really bad nightmare and I can't wake her up…" Klaus explained.

"I heard… Did you try entering her dream to see what it's about?" Elijah suggested.

"I don't want to violate her mind… I love her Elijah…" Klaus replied as Veronica cried out in pain, bringing everyone else in the room.

After calming them and explaining what was going on, Sage went to sit on Veronica's other side and gently stroke her hair. Of course it didn't work and she said:

"Klaus, do it, enter her dream. She needs help right now!" Sage ordered.

He nodded, settled his head on top of his Love's and entered her mind…

* * *

**Next chapter we find out more about what's going on.**

**What do you think is wrong with Veronica?**

**Review and I'll answer your questions...**

**Share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	33. Chapter 33

It didn't work.

Klaus was the strongest in this house…in the world even, and it didn't work. He couldn't enter the mind of the girl he loved when she needed him the most!

"I can't!" He said in an incredulous tone.

"Maybe she has vervain in her system." Weevil suggested.

"No, I can't smell any!" He said.

"We can't leave her in this state… She looks in pain…" Rebekah said.

They all tried one after the other to enter the young woman's head but none of them could do it.

"That's it, I'm calling Bonnie!" Klaus said.

"She's a witch. She hates us… Why would she help?" Finn said.

"She likes Veronica, she'll do it for her!" Rebekah nodded as Klaus got his cell phone out and called the young teenage witch.

They explained to her that something was wrong with Veronica and Bonnie agreed to come immediately. She knew that Klaus was proud and wouldn't have called her if he could have handled it himself.

.

She arrived 15 minutes later with a bag full of what she might need and it had been pure torture for everyone to see Veronica suffer without being able to do anything to relieve her of her pain.

While they were waiting, Klaus and Rebekah dressed Veronica in some pajamas so she was decent and didn't have to be wrapped in blankets all the time.

"Rebekah explained what's going on… You really can't enter her mind?" Bonnie asked as she sat the bag she had assembled on the floor.

"Yes, it's like it's protected by something very tick!" Klaus replied as Kol arrived. He had been called by Finn.

"Lilly's probably here already, she said she was coming too!" Kol informed them.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked all of the sudden as she straightened up.

"What's what?" Elijah asked.

"You mean you don't feel it? Some powerful wave of magic… It's all around her… It's coming from inside this house…" Bonnie replied.

"You mean someone put a spell on her?" Finn asked.

Everyone looked a mix of angry and confused.

"I think so yes… Did anyone come here today?" She asked.

"No, just a couple of hybrids…" Weevil replied.

"It can't have been them, they can't be witches and vampires at the same time…" Rebekah added.

"Did anything new enter the house?" Bonnie asked.

"Only what the girls bought when they went shopping…" Klaus said in a monotonous voice.

"I would have sensed something sooner if it had been from that…" Bonnie replied thoughtfully.

"What do you have of Mother's here?" Finn asked Klaus suddenly.

Everyone's head shot up in realization.

"Nothing… Just the necklace she gave Rebekah before she died…" He replied.

"The one Elena had? If it belonged to the Original witch and found its way to Elena there must be a reason… I need to see it!" Bonnie said.

"It's in the basement…" Klaus replied, his eyes still on Veronica who was crying and whimpering.

"I'll go get it for you." Elijah said before he rushed downstairs and came back within 5 minutes, dropping the necklace on the blanket in front of Bonnie.

"That _thing_ is burning!" He spat.

"That's it… the power hurting Veronica comes from the necklace…" Bonnie said before she began chanting.

* * *

**So, what's going to happen now...**

**Next chapter will tell you what Veronica sees in her dreams...**

**Review and I might answer your questions!**

**The more REVIEWS i get the faster I update!**

**Share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	34. Chapter 34

After a few minutes of chanting Bonnie looked very frustrated and said:

"I can't destroy it but I know what Veronica is going through… She relieving over and over again the few hours before her father died… She's trapped in it, unable to do anything to change the events… She keeps her injuries from one version to the other and is getting weaker by the minute…" Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.

"What can we do to stop it?" Sage asked.

"Until we find a way to destroy this necklace or at least empty it of its powers, we need to get it far from her." Bonnie said.

"I'll take it to the witch house!" Kol said as he grabbed the problematic necklace.

"Are you an idiot?" They suddenly all heard.

"Lilly?" Kol and Klaus asked at the same time.

She was standing in front of Kol and held the necklace in her hands.

"The power of the necklace is giving her the power to be visible…" Bonnie said in awe.

"She can touch it too apparently!" Sage said.

"You can't bring this to the witch house! It would combine its power with the dead witches and bring Esther back from wherever she is!" Lilly said.

Not only was she visible to everyone but they could also touch her.

"She's right… We have to get it somewhere else…" Bonnie said.

"Can't we use its power to bring Lilly back? Then it won't be able to hurt Veronica anymore and Mother won't be able to use it to come back…" Elijah suggested.

"Good idea!" Bonnie said as she light a few more candles all over the room and chanted some more for a while.

"We can't do it now… We have to wait for the next full moon… But I know how to block its powers temporarily… Someone needs to light the fire place and bring me some cold water!" Bonnie said as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs, followed by Lilly (still holding the necklace) and everyone else, leaving Klaus alone with Veronica for the time being.

While Bonnie was doing what she had to do to help her friend, Veronica didn't know if anyone would find a way to help her.

She remembered seeing a tall blond woman when she fell asleep who introduced herself as Esther, Klaus' mother and when Veronica refused to help her or leave Klaus, the old dead witch had gotten really mad and told her she was going to regret it…

After that, it had all been blurry for a while and she found herself in her car with Aaron behind her, pointing a gun at her and telling her to keep driving. She couldn't do anything to change the course of her actions and all she could do is get hurt and watch Keith die all over again.

Whatever she said, whatever she did, it always ended the same way… She kept watching her father die…

With every time, it was also harder to move, harder to fight, harder to stand… She kept her injuries from one time to the other and they kept getting worst. She could also feel herself getting weaker and she could only hope that Klaus would see that something is wrong and find a way to help her out of this hell. She knew he would, he loved her and she knew that the minute he felt something wrong with her, he would try to help.

Once more, maybe for the 15th time, she was trapped in the fridge and she didn't even have enough energy to hit the door anymore… What was the point if everything was going to happen the same way anyway?

The gasoline was poured on the fridge she was locked in.

Keith was calling for her.

Keith was fighting Aaron.

Aaron was laughing.

Hits were exchanged and the fridge was starting to feel like it was her coffin. Maybe it was going to end up this way... Maybe she would end up dying in this coffin...

Keith opened it only to be punched back by the murderous actor. She got out of the fridge with all the strengths she had left and hit her best friend's murderer with some piece of wood she had found. Aaron fell down and stabbed Keith in the throat…

Every time she relieved this moment, she had to watch her father die differently and it was just harder to watch.

Once more she found herself driving her car. Her tears were still here and she just wanted to make it end… She somehow knew she had to fight because if she died in her dream, she would die in real life and she didn't want that…

However the will to fight was escaping her and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

.

"It's done… The necklace is blocked and its energy is blocked until the next full moon." Bonnie said as Lilly disappeared from them.

"Well, since last night was a full moon we have about a month before us!" Weevil said as they all rushed upstairs to see Klaus hugging Veronica close to his heart as she hugged him back, crying all the tears in her body… Between her sobs she explained:

"Esther appeared and when I refused to do as she said she did… She trapped me and I couldn't do anything… My father died over and over again and I wasn't able to change a thing about it… Every time he died differently and Aaron was getting stronger while I got weaker…" She cried harder and Klaus held her closer, whispering in her ear that everything would be fine, that he would never let anything happen to her and that he loved her more than anything…

They had all suffered in their lives as vampires but watching Veronica and being helpless had been pure torture to them all!

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't easy to write, i hate bringing pain the the characters I like!**

**Next chapter we'll see a little more of Neptune...**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you all!**

**REVIEWS are LOVE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Share with your friends.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	35. Chapter 35

In Neptune, Wallace and Mac had gotten closer ever since Veronica left town and they now spent a lot of their free time together. Right now they were in town, discussing the news Veronica had sent them, not seeing Don Lamb, Sheriff of Neptune, walking behind them in civilian clothes. He could hear everything and found their conversation very interesting…

"So it's official, she's happy, has friends and she's definitely not coming back…" Mac concluded after reading the email she had gotten.

Lamb was listening closely ever since he understood they were talking about Veronica Mars. Obsessed? No, absolutly not! He just wanted to find out where she was so he could make her life harder wherever she went to hide with her rich boyfriend.

"What kind of name is that for a town anyway…Mystic Falls…Weird!" Wallace said.

Lamb had to agree with the black boy here… But since it was the name of the town Veronica was in, he wrote it down and decided to search for all the Mystic Fall's in the country… he would find her and make sure she got in trouble wherever she was.

"Apparently it's the kind of small town that remembers its history everyday and celebrates it every occasion they get!" Mac said.

The kind of town Lamb would kill himself in if he ever had to stay there!

"You've been researching it haven't you?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course I did… Our best friends left for Virginia, I wasn't going to let her go without researching it first…"

So she was in Virginia… Mystic Falls, Virginia… Those two idiots were just making things easier for him…

"And what did you find?"

"Apparently every time they celebrate something, it has to do with the historical events and the foundation of the town in the 1860's. But it seems like a quiet town…" Mac said.

Now he would be able to find the annoying blond in no time and ruin her fresh and probably still clean reputation in this town… He smiled to himself and turned around, walking back to his car and to the station… Once there, he went into his office and looked into his computer for information about the town he had hear of.

After a few minutes of typing, he smirked and wrote down: "Liz Forbes – sheriff of Mystic Fall's" and the phone number and email address he found online.

Seeing his office hours were done for the day and not willing to work over time, even to ruin Veronica Mars' life, Lamb grabbed his coat and left the station. He would contact the other sheriff the next day.

.

In Mystic Falls, Veronica had a hard time falling back to sleep after her misadventure caused by Esther and, when morning came, Klaus asked Rebekah to tell the school that Veronica was sick and wouldn't be in that day. She needed to rest and he wasn't willing to let her out of his arms until he was sure she was feeling better.

"How are you feeling Love?" He asked tenderly when she woke up around noon.

"Exhausted…and I'm aching all over like I did after… That day… I don't know why since my body doesn't have any of the injuries I had in the nightmare…" She replied in a small voice.

"You'll just rest all day and you'll be all better tomorrow… I'd give you my blood in no time if I thought it could help you but Bonnie said it was psychological… You're aching but it's not physical…" he tried to explain.

"It's okay… she told me I'll feel better once I managed to detach myself from what happened…" She replied.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm not against something to eat…"

"What do you want? Eggs, muffins, pancakes, cheesecake, chocolate cake, pizza?" he asked her.

"Just some eggs for now I think…" she said.

"Finn just said he was on it…" Klaus said.

He had left the door to his room opened so his siblings could hear what Veronica needed and get it for her.

"He doesn't have to…" She said.

"They're all happy to help Love… It upset them not being able to help last night… Just let them help, it will make them happy."

She smiled back and settled back in his arms. He spent the day watching TV with her and reading her books. When Rebekah got back home from school with Bonnie and Caroline, who were worried for Veronica, he let them all together to bond and went downstairs to cook her the best lasagnas she had ever eaten.

* * *

**Chapter 35 done!**

**what did you think? Tell me in a review!**

**Next chapter Don Lamb contacts Liz... **

**The faster you review and the more reviews I get the faster i'll update!**

**Share with your friends!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	36. Chapter 36

Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes of Mystic Fall's had been on patrol when Lamb called so he left a message and asked to be called back later. After all, he was doing her a great favor by warning her about the nuisance that was Veronica Mars… She would be grateful, he had no doubt of that.

When Liz got back to her office after having to deal with a fight gone bad in the park between a man and the three women he was dating at the same time, her secretary told her she received a call from the sheriff of a small town in California who needed to warn her about something. She had to call him back soon, it could be important after all…

"Sheriff Lamb? This is Sheriff Forbes from Mystic Fall's, Virginia. You said you needed to talk to me?" she said.

"Yes, it came to my attention that one of our trouble-maker moved in your town. I figured I'd warn you before she managed to charm you into believing she was innocent… She's good at that!" He said smugly.

His smirk could practically be seen across the phone.

"Who would that be?" Liz asked seriously, already imagining the worst.

Maybe a murderer who didn't die of a stake in the heart, or a robber, or maybe something worst…

"Her name is Veronica Mars. She's blond, petite and has a habit of putting her nose where it doesn't belong. She moved in your town with her new rich boyfriend." He said.

"I know who you're talking about." Liz said.

If she hadn't see Veronica yet, she had heard all about her ever since the homecoming party. Caroline told her everything she knew and honestly, she didn't think this man was telling the truth but she decided to humor him and make up her mind on her own later.

"You really should be careful, she's sneaky… She has a record too!" He added.

Liz knew the girl's record, she had researched it and looked into her history. She also read some newspaper article and could guess why the young sheriff was mad at her.

"Thank you, I will look into it immediately." Liz replied before she hung up and sighted.

She needed to go to the Mickealson's and have a talk with the new girl, if only to introduce herself.

Caroline had told her she believed that Veronica Mars coming to town was very good news because of the changes she brought to the big bad Klaus and Liz had to agree with that. Putting her jacket back on, she decided to go to the Mickealson's estate. School was out already and with some luck she'd be able to talk with the girl and make up an opinion of her own.

.

Klaus had insisted Veronica stayed at home one more day after Esther's attack on her mind and Bonnie had agreed, stating that she needed rest if she didn't want to be too vulnerable.

So now here she was, in her love's library, reading great old books instead of being bored at school. She didn't really have much to complain about here right? Especially since Sage seemed to have taken her under her wing.

She could feel a bond forming with the tall red haired vampire and it wasn't a sisterly one like the one she had with Rebekah… This bond was much like the one she wished she had had with her mother once upon a time… Also Sage seemed to like this connection and enjoyed acting like Veronica's mother figure… Also Veronica decided Sage was the perfect role model: She was a strong independent woman who kicked men's asses for a living for several years!

Knowing this, Veronica asked Sage if she would take over training her fighting skills. Of course Finn's mate was honored and happy to do it.

Right now, Sage and Veronica were talking about divers' historical events that Sage had witnessed when the doorbell rang. The maid came in a couple of minutes later saying that the sheriff wanted to see Veronica.

"I didn't even have time to get in trouble yet!" Veronica said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come, I'll stay with you!" Sage said as she walked with Veronica to the living room where Liz Forbes was waiting with Finn, Klaus and Elijah.

"Sheriff? What have I done that I'm not aware of?" veronica said as soon as she walked into the room, making everyone smile.

"Miss Mars, I think you mistake me for your home town sheriff Lamb!" Liz replied.

"I'm sorry but I never know what to expect with you people!" veronica replied, taker a sit next to Klaus with Sage on her other side.

"I came to introduce myself and make my own opinion about you… My daughter and Bonnie seem to think you being here is a good news but then I get a disturbing phone call…" Liz explained.

"From whom?" Elijah asked, feeling the need to protect Veronica like the rest of his family.

"Don Lamb called me and warned me about Miss Mars being sneaky and liking to put her nose into matters that didn't concern her…" Liz didn't have time to finish that veronica stood and snapped:

"That dirty bastard! How can he do this? Damn it as soon as I'm a vampire I will make a meal out of him and compel him to hit himself in the balls every time he wants to eat a donut!"

"Calm down veronica…" Sage said softly.

However, the blond PI ignored her and kept going:

"You can't believe him! Of course I get involved but that's because he is incapable of doing his work! He bangs strippers and lets the rich and mighty dictate the law of the town! He's an asshole that doesn't have a problem telling a freshly raped 16 years old girl who is totally lost and went to him for guidance to go see the wizard and ask for backbones! I mean he is something like 34 years old and he still quotes the Wizard of Oz!" Veronica said in one breath.

She looked really angry at that man.

"Well, after what Caroline told me I didn't want to believe him… That's why I'm here, to introduce myself and make my own opinion…" Liz said calmly.

"Lamb's an ass!" Veronica said again.

"He did sound a bit smug on the phone, like he was doing me a huge favour or something…" Liz said.

"He just can't stand a girl as young as I am being smarter than him…" Veronica added.

"Well, I've looked into your records and a few paper articles from Neptune… I think I can see why he would want you to suffer… It looked like you put him back in his place a few times…"

"Yeah well, he was more interested in giving a press conference than doing the investigation…" Veronica had calmed down a bit.

"Well, if you ever have something to say about an investigation I'm leading, I'll try to listen to you… Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and do some paperwork… I've been out all day and it's pilling up!" Liz said before she shook everyone's hands and left the house.

As soon as Liz Forbes was in her car, Veronica turned toward her family and raged:

"How dare he try and ruin my reputation here! I'll get that sick bastard! Elections are coming up and I swear he won't be re-elected if it's the last thing I do!" Veronica said before she stormed out of the living room and into her room to get her lap top and start a little investigation from a distance.

* * *

**Wow, is it chapter 36 already?**

**Well, i hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter Veronica gets her revenge!**

**The more reviews I get the faster i'll update!**

**Share with your friends and ask them to leave a review to tell me what you and they think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	37. Chapter 37

Veronica had stormed into her room, that now had been emptied of Lilly's boxes and looked more like an office than anything else and she had turned on her lap top and called Mac immediately. After explaining what Lamb did and that she wanted revenge on the guy, Veronica asked her friend if she could help her hack into some surveillance system.

"Please tell me you're not asking me to hack into the Sheriff's station's surveillance system…" Mac asked.

"Of course not Mac, if that's what I wanted to do I would have traded Jake Kane some quality time with me for access to the videos… I want access to the Neptune Grand's cameras…"

"Why?" Mac asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Before I left town it came to my attention that he was going there a couple of times a week, always discreetly… At first I thought he was finally doing his job correctly but then when he kept going I grew suspicious… I need to find out what he is up to now…" Veronica explained.

"What are you hoping to find?" Mac asked.

"I'm hoping to find that he's doing someone important's wife… I want him humiliated right before the elections!" Veronica said before Mac agreed to help her and told her, step by step, what she needed to do.

"Thanks Mac, you're the best!" Veronica said before she hung up as she looked through the videos, hoping to find one to make her happy.

While Veronica was going through one boring video after the other, Elijah asked his brother:

"Why aren't you going after her?"

"If I know Veronica enough, I think that right now she needs to be alone to plane her revenge on this poor guy… She'll call if she needs anything and she'll come back when she's done!" Klaus replied.

"I like her… Compelling him to hit himself in the balls every time he wants to eat a donut…for a cop… That's got to be hard!" Sage said, obviously impressed.

"It looks like you too got closer lately…" Klaus said, trying to sound indifferent but failing.

"Yes… I don't know how but I feel very protective of her… I feel like giving you the 'if you hurt her I'll hurt you worst' speech… Our bond is …" Sage said, searching for the right words.

"Your bond is one of mother and daughter…." Elijah completed.

"Yes, and I don't know why, but I like it!" Sage said.

"Well, you could find worst role model… I think it's a good thing! Besides, I like her too… She refreshing…" Finn said quietly.

"Yes Sage, you're definitely a better role model than her mother… That woman better stay away because I don't know if I'd be able to control my temper after everything she's put Veronica through…" Klaus replied.

"You're right… What mother lets her daughter date her potential half brother without telling her the truth?" Sage said, shaking her head in disgust.

"A sick one…" Elijah replied.

A few hours later, Rebekah and Weevil came home.

"Kol went directly to the witch house… He's getting really attached to Lilly…" Weevil said.

"He's also getting friendly with Damon…" Rebekah added.

"Well, while the Salvatore are busy making friend with Kol, they're not looking for ways to kill us!" Elijah said.

"True." Finn said.

"Where's V?" The biker hybrid asked.

Klaus then explained what happened and Weevil shuddered:

"I'm glad I'm not in his place… Lamb's career is over and he doesn't even know it yet…"

They all knew he was right. When Veronica put her head in something she didn't stop before she was over… Lamb's career and possibly life was over.

Veronica had looked directly at the dates she knew Lamb was at the Grand and around the times he was there… At first she didn't see much beside him coming in and out but after a while, she finally found her gold mine when she looked at the feature from the elevator.

Lamb was humping a young blond…

Then Lamb was kissing the blond.

When they finally turned around, she saw what she needed to ruin his life: The girl was Madison Sinclair, the girl who had been the indirect cause of her being raped… This was perfect!

Veronica selected a moment when she could see perfectly Lamb and Madison along with what they were doing and wrote:

"_She'll be 18 soon. _

_It'll be legal by election day!_".

When she was done, she emailed the picture along with the dates and the location to every newspaper in Neptune along with all her contacts in the town, especially the gossip queens.

Smirking, she grabbed the last of her blocked disposable cell phones and used it to call the home phone number of the Sinclair's.

"Hello?" A masculine voice replied.

"Mister Sinclair?" Veronica asked in her best sweet secretary voice.

"Yes."

"Hello, I'm Misses Sanchez from Neptune's woman free clinic. I call concerning Madison Sinclair's intervention… Is this a bad time?" Veronica was doing a very happy dance on the inside.

"What intervention? What are you talking about?" The man asked in a strong voice that was getting angry slowly.

"Miss Madison Sinclair had an abortion done last week… Wednesday at 5pm… I was calling to remind her she needs to do a follow up with her doctor!" Veronica smirked….

She knew where Madison was at that time… She was smoking pot with Dick… Either way she was getting in trouble.

"Excuse me? An abortion? Madison, get here right now!" Mister Sinclair yelled before he hung up the phone.

"And that's how it's done!" Veronica said smugly before she shut everything down and joined her family downstairs, ready to tell them what she had done.

* * *

**Well, that was another long chapter...**

**What did you think? Did you like Veronica's little revenge? **

**What will happen next for her?**

**Thanks for reading me and following this story, I love you guys!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Reviews are like love and air: I need them!**

**Share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, Veronica went back to school and received, during lunch, several emails.

Mac was telling her how Madison was grounded and couldn't do anything besides going to school. She wasn't even allowed to be a cheerleader anymore and since everyone had seen the picture, nobody wanted to speak or sit with her for fear of her telling all of their secrets to the Sheriff.

Wallace was telling her that after winning a big Basket Ball game, he was offered a scholarship for Hearst College. He was very proud of himself and so was his mother.

Duncan was telling her that her little picture was all over the town and that people talked about nothing else. He was proud of her and telling her that he was sure Lilly would have liked that move too. Of course Veronica knew that already, Lilly had told her herself last night.

Then came emails from a few other people like Cliff, her father's friend, or the chief of the fire department, congratulating her on sharing this news. Woody Goodman was thanking her for making his campaign easier and Vinny Van Low was thanking her for making his election as a sheriff possible.

"You seem cheerful…. What's going on? Klaus finally won the super villain award?" Elena asked, obviously proud of what she had said as she and Stefan sat at Veronica's table next to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena…" Stefan warned his girlfriend while Veronica replied:

"News from home…Very good news from home!" She said.

"What kind of news?" Elena insisted.

"So Bonnie, where do you go to practice magic now that the witch house is so full?" Stefan asked the young woman, wanting to change the subject.

He didn't want Elena to upset Klaus' girl!

"Actually I still go there… It's much more fun now… Lilly is having Kol and Damon challenge each other on all kind of stuff and even if they know it's humiliating, they still do it…" Bonnie replied amused.

"Damon is hoping to get her in his bed when she has her body back!" Stefan replied, leaving out the fact he was also hoping to get Veronica in his bed.

"So does Kol… And I'm sure they'll both get her at some point!" Veronica said with a smile.

"So Lilly is some kind of whore then?" Elena asked smugly.

From his seat at a farther table, Weevil turned around to glare at the doppelganger along with Rebekah.

Elena shivered and looked down.

"Lilly is… Lilly!" Veronica said like it explained everything before dumping her tray and heading toward the library to get away from the annoying girl.

"Veronica, wait up!" Bonnie said as she ran after her new friend.

When Veronica turned around, Bonnie said:

"Please don't take Elena too seriously… I think she has a hard time grasping that we're all ready to forgive Klaus after everything he has done… She takes it personally…and she hates that we like you…" Bonnie explained.

"I get it Bonnie, I really do… But next time she upsets me I might take my taser out!" Veronica replied with a smile, showing she wasn't mad.

"I understand… On other words, I found a way for you to say goodbye to your father… it won't give you much time…probably less than 10 minutes but it's better than nothing right?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, that's great Bonnie! Thank you!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I'll come by your place tonight around 6 and we'll do it then." Bonnie suggested.

"Great, thanks Bonnie. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing… You found my mother and much more without asking for anything… Let's stay in this _I help you and you help me_ situation… I like it!" Bonnie replied with a smile before they headed to their classes.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one? Will they really contact Keith? What will he think of his daughter's latest choices?**

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE BONNIE WITH?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Be honest!**

**Thank you for the reviews you sent me!**

**Share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	39. Chapter 39

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black _**

* * *

After school, Veronica drove home in the car Klaus had had repaired for her. Glancing at the backseat, the memories of what she did there with him came back and made her blush… She didn't recognize herself now that she was with him… She was much stronger… She could feel it. She felt free too…

As soon as she got home, she joined Sage and began her first training session with the tall woman.

"Klaus is very nervous about this you know… He must have threatened me to be careful with you a hundred times today alone!" Sage said in an amused voice when Veronica came in the room in working clothes.

"Really? Why is that?" The blond asked.

"He's worried… He doesn't want me to hurt you… But don't worry, I know how to hold back when it's necessary!" Sage explained.

"He's so sweet with me!" Veronica said, making Sage chuckle.

"I'm sorry but it's still new for me to hear things like this about Klaus…" Sage chuckled.

"Did he really change that much?" Veronica asked.

"You have no idea… But maybe it's better this way… Anyway, let's start this!" Sage said as she showed some moves to Veronica.

While the blond human was training with Sage in the back yard, Klaus was watching from the window of the living room.

"Don't worry, Sage will be careful… She loves Veronica already…" Finn said as he walked behind his brother and brought him back with him to join Elijah.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"We were thinking of doing an intervention and taking Kol away from the witch house so he would spend time with us… He's been spending every waking hour there and we've barely seen him!" Elijah said.

"He seems obsessed by this Lilly…" Finn said.

"I think he just doesn't like the idea of Damon getting all of Lilly's attention…" Klaus chuckled.

"Veronica seems to think her friend will keep acting this way when we give her a body back… That she'll still try to win both of their attention…" Elijah said pensively.

"I think Lilly will enjoy life to the fullest but if love shows itself she will follow it… Until then, I think we all understand the need to play around while lonely…" Klaus replied.

"Yes… I just hope she won't hurt Kol's feelings in the end…" Elijah said as Finn handed them their coats and showed them the way out.

They arrived in the witch house to see Bonnie laughing her ass off as Lilly was encouraging Kol and Damon in silly games like 'Who will strip the fastest?' or "Who would create the best line to get her in bed?". Right now both vampires were sitting cross legged on the floor in their boxers, sucking on a lolly-pop, trying to win "Who is the cutest toddler?" because they loved to hear Lilly's laugh.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday…" Elijah said in a tone that didn't hide his amusement at all.

"I always knew Kol wasn't very mature…But I had no idea he was this far off…" Finn added, also greatly amused.

"Lilly sweetheart, when you get your body back I'll buy you the car of your choice, just for this sight!" Klaus added as Kol and Damon dressed back in super speed.

"I got a picture for you guys, I'll text it to Veronica!" Bonnie said, drying her tears.

"I always knew how to keep people happy! I think Veronica would be proud that I could stay this long in a room with boys without having sex!" Lilly said.

"It's not like you actually have a choice!" Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kol, we're going out for a drink and you're coming with us!" Finn announced.

"Well, if you guys are leaving I'll go see how Veronica is doing in her fight-training with Sage." Lilly said.

"Oh, ask her when I should come over please!" Bonnie asked.

Lilly nodded and disappeared, reappearing only after Klaus and the others left and told her she could come as soon as she wanted.

When Veronica's training session ended, Bonnie was already waiting for her in the library.

"I'll just go take a quick shower, I'll be right back." Veronica yelled as she ran past the library and on the stairs, up to her bedroom and bathroom.

She did quickly and was back downstairs with Bonnie after 15 minutes.

"So… I told you I found a way for you to speak with your father… But it will only be for a few minutes… You won't be able to touch him either…" Bonnie warned her as she took some candles out and lighted them.

"It's okay, thank you… What you're doing for me right now… It's really great Bonnie…" Veronica said before she added "I definitely owe you one!"

"Don't worry about it… So, you do want to do this now right?"

"Yes, of course I do…" Veronica nodded.

"I figured you might want Klaus here with you but he wouldn't be able to see your father anyway… I'm not strong enough for this…"

"It's okay, I understand!" The young PI replied before Bonnie nodded and started chanting a spell in a language Veronica didn't understand.

After a few second, Veronica saw someone she thought she would never see again standing in front of her.

"Dad?"

* * *

**So, what's going to happen? Will Keith be mad at Veronica for being with Klaus? Will he love Klaus? Will he start trouble? What is going to happen? **

**I'll answer your questions in your review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I need reviews like I need air... :-)**

**Share with your friends**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	40. Chapter 40

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

In front of Veronica stood her father… or rather the spirit of her father…

"Dad?" Veronica asked again.

Finally, Keith's eyes came into focus on Veronica.

"Veronica? What is this place? What's going on?" He asked, looking lost.

"Dad… A witch friend of mine did a spell so I could say goodbye to you…We don't have much time…" Veronica said quickly with a smile on her face.

"Right… I saw that from the other side… I don't know why I didn't remember this immediately…"

"Maybe it's normal with the move… I love you so much daddy… I miss you…" Veronica said with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you call me here Veronica? To say that I'm proud of you?" He asked.

"What? Dad…"

"What did you expect Veronica? That I'd praise you for falling in love with a monster?" Keith said harshly.

"Dad… He's not like that anymore… He's changed! He's really nice and he loves me!" Veronica replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's a monster Veronica! An error of nature! How can you go into bed with him every night and not want to kill him? I'm ashamed of you Veronica!" Keith snapped, bringing the young woman on her knees from the pain.

"This is not like you daddy… Please… You don't know what you're saying…" Veronica pleaded.

"Please what? You're a shame Veronica! You shouldn't be alive anymore after what you did! You're not my daughter anymore!" Keith snapped, looking at Veronica with angry eyes.

…

As Veronica spoke and started to plead with the invisible spirit, the boys came back and Sage was at the door with Rebekah and Weevil. Everyone looked worried as Bonnie kept chanting more frantically.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know… I feel like something is wrong… Like I was supposed to open a door but the spell opened the wrong one but it shouldn't have been… Someone is interfering…" Bonnie said.

"Mother…" Elijah and Klaus snapped at once while Sage went to gather Veronica in her arms.

"Do something!" Weevil growled.

"I'm trying!" Bonnie said desperately, obviously getting worried.

…

Veronica was in tears, trying to plead with her father to see the truth and she was starting to feel an eerie cold taking her over. She felt like she would never again be happy or feel any kind of joy in her life… She felt life leaving her slowly…

As Keith's spirit was still throwing on her insults and blames, Veronica felt a warm motherly embrace around her but she couldn't move or do anything to see who it was…

"Please daddy… I love you… He's changed…" Veronica repeated over and over again, trying to fight the cold that was taking her over and making her weaker by the second.

…

"She's so pale…" Rebekah said worriedly as Sage gathered Veronica in her arms in an embrace that could only be described as caring and motherly.

"She's cold as death!" Sage exclaimed.

"I need more energy to drain!" Bonnie said before she went back to chanting.

Immediately, they all went to get all the candles in the house and light every fireplace in the house. When they were done, they brought water… lots of water, so that the young witch could take its energy.

…

Veronica was a mess now. Tears and sob melting with pleas of mercy as she felt life slowly drifting from her… She knew it couldn't be her father… Deep down she knew he wouldn't react this way but she couldn't help but believe him at this moment…

The cold was slowly spreading through her and soon, it would reach her heart.

…

Sage was whispering comforting words in Veronica's ears while Klaus and Rebekah robbed her hands to warm them up as much as they could.

…

Veronica was about to give up and let the cold and despair of her father's rejection take her over when she heard words… A slow whisper slowly making its way into her mind…

"Veronica… It's not your father… It's Esther Veronica… Don't listen to her… It's okay Veronica, we're here for you… We love you… We're not leaving you… We believe in you… You can make it…"

At Sage's words, Veronica felt courage take over her and even if she was still very cold and had close to no energy left in her, she found the strength to stand up and punched the spirit with a right hook that would have made the real Keith Mars proud.

The spirit changed form for a second to become Esther…

"I won't give up!" The woman had time to say before she was gone and Veronica fell back into Sage's embrace.

"She's back, Esther is gone!" Bonnie said with a sight of relief.

"For now… She said she's not giving up…" Veronica whispered as Sage stroke her cheek gently and Klaus kissed her hands.

"How are you feeling love?" Klaus asked.

"I'm cold… So cold… I feel… Almost no energy left…" Veronica said slowly.

"You should give her some blood, it should help!" Bonnie suggested as she gratefully accepted the tea Elijah was handing her along with a couple of cookies.

* * *

**Wow, is it really chapter 40 already?**

**What did you think?**

**I promise you, Veronica WILL get her good bye with Keith.**

**Who do you want to see Bonnie with? Jeremy, Damon or Elijah?**

**A little REVIEW please to show me how much you like this story?**

**Keep reading, it's getting better!**

**Lorelei Candice Black!**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

They did their best to warm Veronica up.

Klaus took her in his arms in front of the fireplace wrapped in a tick blanket while she drank his blood and then some Bourbon to warm herself up. Then Sage brought her a warm soup and they all stayed around her for the evening, trying to bring her mood up again…

"I know it wasn't him…But hearing those words coming from him…It hurt so much…" Veronica confessed later.

"I know it does love... I give you my word you will get to talk with your father some day… I will make sure of it! And then he will have the time to tell you that he loves you and just how proud he is of you." Klaus swore.

"We have to wait until we've dealt with Esther first… She needs to be completely gone before we do anything…" Elijah said quietly, making everyone nod in agreement.

"Where is Bonnie?" Veronica asked suddenly, looking around for her friend.

"She was tired from the spell so I drove her home… She'll be seeing you tomorrow!" Elijah promised.

That night, Klaus and Veronica just snuggled up to each other. He felt guilty for what had happened to her twice now… Esther was using her against him and he hated the fact that she was getting hurt for him… He'd rather face his mother and Mickeal together by himself than watch Veronica suffer again…

"Stop this…" Veronica said sleepily from the comfort of his arms under the blankets.

"Stop what Love?" He asked confused. He hadn't been doing anything special…

"Stop feeling guilty…"

"How do you know what's going on in my head? You always seem to know…" He said in amazement.

"It's not your fault… Don't blame yourself…" She whispered as she gently caressed his chest.

"I hate knowing you're in pain because of me… I will do my best to fight it all so you're safe and happy again… I promise you I will Love…" Klaus said.

"I know you will… But don't worry…I love you… We'll get through this together… Just promise me not to leave me for my own good…Please…" She asked him, pleading once more that night.

"I would never do that… I'm way too selfish to leave you Love… I promise you I will never leave you… Not to protect you, not ever…" he said forcefully before he kissed her forehead and whispered "Now have some sleep love…".

"That's what Edward said before he left Bella in the _Twilight Saga_…" Veronica said as she drifted off to sleep hearing Klaus chuckle and say:

"Don't worry my sweet Veronica, I won't act like that disco-ball coward! I'm in your life to stay!" It was the last words Veronica heard before she fell asleep fully.

.

The next morning, Veronica felt that Rebekah and Weevil were worried for her and so she assured them she was fine, knowing they would all be on the look out of her until they were done dealing with Esther.

Bonnie had explained to them that Esther was only able to reach them because she had opened a door for the supernatural. The original witch was on the lookout of a door to their world and they had to be careful on what they used magic for in the near future.

School went by without a hitch. Elena steered clear of Veronica and after all her new friends made sure she was alright, she had a pretty normal day.

.

When she got home, Sage decided to skip training for the day and let her rest and as Veronica was lounging on the couch in Klaus' arms, tapping on her computer, she got an email.

"It's from Duncan… he's in trouble…" Veronica said.

"Is it with his father?" Klaus asked.

He didn't like the man that had made Veronica suffer and was waiting for an excuse to kill him.

"I don't know, he says he'll call me in an hour… he says it's very important…" She replied, sounding worried.

"You care about him…" Klaus said.

"Of course I do… He has been one of my best friends for a very long time… he was my first love and I recently learned he was my half brother… Our relationship might be a little twisted but he's important and I want him safe…" Veronica said.

"We'll find a way to help him then, whatever he needs!" Klaus said before he kissed her forehead.

As he watched Veronica doing researches on the internet about the Salvatore brother, just for fun and curious of what she would find, Klaus remembered the day he saw Duncan Kane and his family for the last time, when he compelled them to let her go…

_…Flashback…_

_"What do you want?" The billionaire had asked harshly as soon as Klaus came into the living room they were standing in._

_"Veronica isn't very happy living with you…" Klaus stated simply, trying not to let his bad temper take over._

_"She's my daughter and she'll learn to like it!" Jake replied smugly._

_"I don't like it!" Klaus stated again._

_"And I don't like you. I hate the fact that you're dating her!" Jake replied angrily._

_"I can't stand Veronica being unhappy!" Klaus snapped, letting is anger out on his voice._

_"And I can't stand you!" Jake replied._

_"Am I supposed to care of what you think?" Klaus asked with amusement._

_"I'm her father, without my approval you can't do anything!" Jake replied._

_"What century do you live in? Listen very closely because I won't repeat myself: I'm used to getting what I want and I won't stand with you making my Love unhappy every single day." Klaus said, making Jake huff in annoyance._

_Klaus decided he had tried enough the normal way and decided to compel the man:_

_"You will let Veronica go with me to make her happy. You will NOT hold her back and you will contact her only if she wants you to. After we leave you will send all of her possessions at this address in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You will NOT force her to take your last name!" _

_Jake Kane, the most powerful man in Neptune, repeated what he had just been dictated and just as he was done, Celeste came in the room. Knowing that trying to convince her of anything was pointless, he compelled her immediately:_

_"Celeste Kane, you are a bit of a bitch aren't you? Especially with my Veronica… You need to make amends now so you will let Veronica leave so she can be happy and you will not hold her back. To make amends for all the bad things you have done against my Love, you will slap yourself every time you have bad thoughts about Veronica Mars. Repeat!"_

_Klaus smiled with satisfaction as the cold woman retold everything he asked her. It was enough for him. Just as he was about to leave the room, Duncan came in._

_"Klaus? What are you doing here?" the young man asked._

_"I came to ask you parents to let veronica leave and go to Mystic Fall's with me… They accepted!" Klaus said._

_"Really? Well, that's a nice surprise! I'm happy for you two!" Duncan replied with a sincere smile. _

_Klaus knew how to recognize a liar and that boy wasn't lying one bit._

_"You can stay in touch with her if you want, but make sure your parents leave her alone mate, she doesn't need them!" Klaus compelled the young boy before he left to join Veronica in her bedroom._

_…End Flashback…_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Veronica asked him, her head turned away from the computer and in her direction.

"I was remembering the last time I saw Duncan, when I compelled Jake and Celeste Kane to let you go!" He replied, making her smile.

* * *

**What could possibly Duncan be in trouble about? What could he want to ask Veronica? Find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Thanks for following this story! Please Share with your friends!**

**Should Esther be dealt with soon or not?**

**Thanks for the nice reviews too!**

**Keep on reading, it will get better!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	42. Chapter 42

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_Bonnie and Elijah are a tie with Bonnie and Jeremy... Please help me choose!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

An hour passed and Duncan still hadn't called. Veronica was starting to get seriously worried when he finally called:

"Duncan? You're late, I was getting worried!" She said in greetings.

"Sorry, I had to get away from my parents and to Meg first…She's here, you're on speaker!" Duncan announced.

"What's going on Duncan? Are the two of you okay?" Veronica asked.

Klaus was next to her and the rest of the family was scattered around the room but she knew they could hear what was being said. She had no secrets for them.

"Meg is pregnant and…" Duncan was interrupted by Veronica.

"Oh Veronica it's horrible! My parents are very strict you know that but it's actually worst than you know… They lock us in cupboards and make us write stupid bible quotes on notebooks to repent ourselves every time we do something wrong! As soon as they find out they will want me to put it up for adoption! Their church adoption chart is basically a licence to abuse!" Meg was in tears, Veronica could tell.

Sage came to stand closer to Veronica, showing her she was willing to help. The young PI was extremely worried.

"How far along are you Meg?" Veronica asked.

"About 3 months, I'm not showing yet…"

"Please help us run away Veronica… Please!" Duncan pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will help you but running away is not the solution. Meg's sisters will still be with them and they will get their anger out on them both… We need to find a way to protect Lizzy and Grace!" Veronica said in a calm tone that covered well the tempest that was going on in her.

"What do you suggest we do? We can't go to the Sheriff because Lamb will warn them immediately… We tried contacted child services but no replies yet…" Duncan said.

"What about your parents? Surely they won't stand for this…" Veronica suggested.

"We told them already…" Duncan said grimly.

"They want to pay for the abortion… They don't want my whorish ways stopping Duncan with his bright future!" Meg replied crying.

"Okay, Meg, calm down… I'm going to need you to take a few of the notebooks and put them to safety… Then you're going to try and get picture or better videos of your parents when they abuse your sisters…wait a minute." Veronica asked as Sage showed her she wanted to say something.

"Finn and I will go and handle it… We will make sure everything goes well! We'll leave tonight!" Sage whispered as Finn nodded and Elijah said "So will I" before they all left the room to pack a bag.

"Listen, two of Klaus' brothers and his sister in law will come to help. They're leaving tonight and should be in Neptune sometime tomorrow… They've dealt with situations like this one before and will help you. I'll give them you phone numbers and they will call you as soon as they arrive." Veronica said.

"Are you sure they'll be able to help? Meg's parents can be pretty scary…" Duncan asked.

"Don't worry, so can they… Trust them and everything will be fine… I promise you!" Veronica said softly.

"Thank you… I'll call you with an update tomorrow then…" Duncan said.

Before he hung up, Veronica added: "Be careful until then!".

"Don't worry love, everything will be fine… Sage is good at taking care of this type of situations…and Elijah liked to punish bad parents…" Klaus said as he comfortingly kissed Veronica in the forehead.

Sage, Finn and Elijah left immediately after being ready and promised Veronica to update her on what was going on as often as they could and to be back fast… After all, a little compulsion should be enough to solve everything!

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**What should happen next? Review and ask... I might answer your question!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	43. Chapter 43

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

The next morning, Veronica left extra early so she could stop at the witch house before school.

There, she saw Lilly watching the TV that had been installed just for her and she told her ghost friend the news she got from Duncan.

"Veronica Mars, I'm surprised to see you here so early… What, was little Klaus too tired to entertain you this morning?" Lilly greeted her friend with a teasing smile on her face.

"Very funny Lilly! I came early because I have some new for you… Duncan is in trouble…"

"What could Duncan have possibly done to get in trouble?" The ghost asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… Long story short: Duncan got Meg pregnant. They both would like to keep it. Your parents want her to get rid of it and her parents are abusive psychos who want it to be adopted by other abusive psychos." Veronica said quickly.

"He got Meg pregnant? Duncan, the perfect child of Celeste Kane got Meg the perfect daughter of Neptune pregnant and they want to keep it? Wow, things sure change when you die!" Lilly joked.

"They're in trouble though Lilly… Meg's parents are really dangerous…" Veronica said before she started explaining everything to Lilly.

"That's horrible… I'm going to be in Neptune until this situation is solved. I'll come back later to update you! Have fun in school and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Lilly said before she left, leaving her best friend to go to school and act like everything was normal, like she was a normal person…

…

While Veronica was in school, trying to ignore Elena's rudeness, Sage, Finn and Elijah had just arrived and were met by Duncan pretty fast. The young man was very happy to see them and answered every one of their questions, telling them all they needed to know.

"Is Don Lamb still Sheriff?" Sage asked, her face showing all the disgust and hatred she felt for this man.

"Well yes… for now anyway… They didn't call for an emergency re-election since elections were already planed for this year…" Duncan explained.

"You mean that this scum is still wearing his uniform?" Sage raged.

"Yes… Also not many people still speak to him and he gets so little respect in town now that his deputies have to do all the work… He barely leaves his office…" Duncan said as they parked the car near the beach where Meg was waiting for them.

…

"So… Is Veronica happy in MysticFalls? Did she make some friends?" Duncan asked as they walked toward a worried looking Meg.

"Yes, she's very happy… She has made a few friends and is very happy there." Elijah replied.

None of them could see Lilly hanging around them, hoping to see a happy ending for her little brother.

They met Meg and after some quick introductions and some more information, Elijah went to the sheriff station while Sage went back to the Manning's. Meg had just informed them that her little sister was locked in her closet with a new notebook to fill up and they wanted to catch the unfit parents before they could do any more arm to the young girl. Meg had informed them that she had asked her other sister Lizzy to spend the night at a friend's house and so they were safe to act without interruptions.

While Elijah was compelling Deputy Sacks and his new co-worker Deputy Leo D'Amato to go and check out the Manning's house on an anonymous tip that they had locked their youngest daughter in her closet, Sage and Finn made sure Duncan and Meg got to the Kane's safely. Once there, Sage compelled the Kane's to accept this baby and to be happy about it before she left Finn to monitor the situation there while she went to help Elijah punish the Manning's.

…

When the deputies entered the house, they followed the "_tip_" Elijah had compelled into their heads and opened the little girl's closet. There, they saw hundreds of notebooks filled with words and a scared, tired and sick looking little girl whose stomach was growling…

"Mister and Misses Manning, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you. You have to right to an attorney, if you can't afford one…" Sack was reading them their rights while Sage texted Veronica what was happening.

…

"Well, that was fast…" Veronica commented when she got Sage's text message.

"What was fast Love?" Klaus asked.

They were both in the library, going through the grimoires, hoping to find something that could help them bring Lilly back and destroy Esther for good.

"Sage just texted me that the situation was dealt with already…"

"You don't sound too happy about that…" The original hybrid said.

"Oh no I am… I'm just a little jealous… It would have taken me a few days to deal with it and they did it in just a few hours…" Veronica pouted.

"Don't be jealous Love… They were helped by their ability to compel… You'll get it too some day…" He reassured her.

"I'll be unstoppable then!" The young woman said with a confident smile on her face.

"Yes you will Love!" Klaus said before he kissed her and they went back to their previous activities.

* * *

_**SO, what do you think of this chapter?**_

_**Next chapter I think Stefan will learn some control...**_

_**A little review please? You know it makes me update faster!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Share with your friends!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

Stefan was standing deep in thoughts in his living room with a glass of human blood in his hands.

"What's with the serious thinking face brother?" Damon asked.

"Did you mean what you told me back in 1912?" Stefan asked him seriously.

"I said a lot of things in 1912…"

"About helping me get control while drinking human blood…"

"Ha yes, I remember… And yes, I was serious…"

"Would you still be willing to do this…to help me?"

"Of course… You're my brother Stefan and with everything that's happened in this last year, I believe we have actually gotten closer… If you're ready I'm willing to help you with your control!" Damon replied.

"So, what's first step? Do I drink this glass?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"The first and most important step is accepting who you are!" Damon said before he added:

"Follow me, we're going on a field trip!"

…

While the two Salvatore brothers spent time bonding and working on Stefan's control, Veronica decided she needed to spend some time bonding with Elijah and so she asked him to show her the caves they used to hide during the full moons when they were humans.

"Why did you ask me to show you this place Veronica? Even if Niklaus was busy I'm sure Sage, Finn or Rebekah would have been more than happy to do it for you…" Elijah asked her as they walked in the woods.

He was happy to spend some time with her, it prevented him from feeling too lonely, but he didn't know why she had wanted him to do it so much…

"Well, we haven't really gotten the occasion to spend some time together since I arrived and you seem a bit lonely… I thought we could bond… But if you don't feel like it…" Veronica said, thinking he didn't want this.

"Oh no, I do Veronica… I just thought you felt closer to them… I'm happy that we get to know each other!" He replied, as they finally arrived at the entrance of the cave.

"Is this it then?" She asked.

He nodded his reply.

"Do you want to see the inside?" Elijah asked her.

"Sure, that would be great! Maybe I'll be able to take a few good pictures!" She replied with an enthusiastic smile as they walked inside, thankful that she thought about grabbing a couple of flashlight before coming.

They walked through the tunnels for a while, talking about divers things until they arrived in front of a chamber.

"This is where we engraved out names." Elijah said before he tried to enter the chamber and was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"How come you can't walk in?" Veronica asked as she entered without a problem.

"Probably a protection of some sort… That's weird…" He replied thoughtfully.

"Wow… That's got to be more than just your names!" Veronica said as she pointed the light at the walls, illuminating the numerous drawings that were all over it.

"It looks like the natives decided to record everything here after we left… It would explain why I can't enter…" Elijah said.

"Good thing I have the flash on! I'll try to take pictures of everything… Can you try and point to light so it helps?" She said before she handed him her flashlight and showed him how to point it.

"I think I'll need help to take pictures of the rest… Since you can't come inside I need someone else to hold the lights while I photography it…" Veronica said.

"The cell phones don't have services here… I'll step out and go ask Bonnie or Jeremy if they want to come… I'll pick them up and be back as soon as possible… Try and don't wander okay? I don't need Niklaus killing me for putting you in danger!" Elijah said with a smile before he left in the blink of an eye.

Veronica sat down and played a game on her cell phone for about 10 minutes before she heard noises coming her way. She got up and grabbed her taser when her boyfriend stopped right before the barrier.

"Klaus! You scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Elijah called me and said he left you alone while he went to pick up Bonnie so I thought I'd come over and make sure you're safe!" He said with a smile as she crossed the invisible barrier and walked right into his arms.

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" She said before she kissed him.

"We've never done it in a cave yet…" Klaus whispered in her left ear as he nibbled on it.

"Elijah could be back any minute…" She whispered.

"We'll just have to make it a quickie then…" He said before pulling both their pants down and entering her quickly as he pushed her against the wall of the cave.

* * *

_Next chapter we see more of the caves... And a discussion about Elena..._

_What did you think? A review please?_

_Thanks for following me and all the nice reviews!_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	45. Chapter 45

**_A New Poll Is Up On My Profile So You Can Choose The Pairing You Want To See In The Future Chapters._**

**_Please Go and Vote!_**

**_You Can Choose Who Will Be With ELENA, LILLY and BONNIE!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

When Elijah arrived with both Bonnie and Jeremy, Veronica and Klaus were just dressing back up and what they had been up to was obvious.

"Oh come on Klaus! Here? Seriously?" Elijah exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and Bonnie and Jeremy giggled.

"Why don't we get to the picture taking now?" Veronica said with a blush, trying to change the subject.

The three humans then walked inside the chamber and while Bonnie and Jeremy held the flashlights the way Veronica told them to, she took the pictures, doing her best to keep them in the right order.

"It's a good thing we can take videos with our cell phones now… It's going to help to keep everything in order!" Veronica said after she took pictures of everything and taped everything with her cell phone.

"Look, this symbol here looks like the necklace!" Bonnie said as she showed them something on the wall.

"This is probably the story of the originals!" Jeremy replied, getting closer and looking also.

"This had got to be more than just our story!" Elijah said.

"Well, I think I've got everything… We'll just have to take this home, print it all and translate it!" Veronica said with a bright smile.

"I'll drive both Bonnie and Jeremy back while Klaus drives you home!" Elijah told Veronica.

"I actually wouldn't mind knowing what this means… Maybe I can help with some magic…" Bonnie said.

"I'd love to know what this is about but I have to get home to Elena… She's pretty hell bent on controlling every second of my life lately and if I get home now I might be bale to keep her distracted so she doesn't bother Damon and Stefan!" Jeremy explained.

"What's wrong with the Salvatore's?" Klaus asked.

"Lilly told me that Damon was helping his brother with gaining some control over his blood lust so he can drink human blood and be in control!" The younger Gilbert said.

"That's good but why keep Elena out of this? She must be happy about it right?" Veronica asked.

They were slowly making their way out of the caves.

"Elena thinks that Stefan can only be himself if he drinks animal blood… She can control the Stefan who drinks animal blood… The Stefan on human blood is too independent and too close to his brother in her taste…" Bonnie replied.

"It's funny how the more I hear about her and the less I like her…" Veronica said thoughtfully.

"When I first met her I thought she was so much different from Tatia and Katerina but now… She has changed a lot…" Elijah said.

"She started to really change drastically right after her 18th birthday…" Jeremy said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she wasn't old enough before and now that she's an adult she's becoming exactly what she's supposed to be…" Veronica suggested.

"Tatia was 18 when she started to play us both…and Katerina was over 18 when we found her…" Klaus replied.

"I don't know… I think it started before that… She started to change when Stefan gave her the necklace…" Bonnie replied.

"Maybe we'll be able to help her change with magic…" Jeremy suggested.

"First we would need to learn more about the Petrova doppelganger… Maybe destroying the necklace next month will help her go back to normal…" Bonnie said.

"If she doesn't change when the necklace is drained then we'll know it has nothing to do with mother but with how the doppelganger is supposed to act!" Elijah said.

By now they had reached the cars and Jeremy got in with Elijah while Bonnie and Veronica got in Klaus' car.

* * *

**_Next chapter they look at the pictures and learn more about what is written... I might change some things from the show..._**

**_What did you think? _**

**_Review please? _**

**_I need to know what you think about this!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing, I love all of my nice little reviewer! I try to reply to everyone, If I forgot someone I'm sorry! Ask questions in the reviews and I will answer them!_**

**_Share with your friends!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	46. Chapter 46

When Elijah got back from dropping Jeremy back at his house, Veronica was done printing all the pictures and his whole family was present (even Weevil and Lilly as an invisible ghost). The pictures had been taped to the wall in the order Veronica took them so it was easier for them to translate it all.

"That's a lot!" Weevil said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, it won't be hard to translate since we all actually know this language… It's going to be easy!" Rebekah said reassuringly, knowing he didn't like looking through heavy books.

"I placed them supposing it all started right after you engraved your names…" Veronica explained as she took a step back and, playing the video on her phone, checked it she had put everything in the right order.

"Well, now let's start… Elijah, you're the historian, why don't you start reading?" Klaus suggested as they let Elijah look at everything.

"Well, this here is about us arriving and making peace with the natives, then Henrik's death, the original witch changing us into vampire, discovering Klaus was an hybrid, Mickeal killing mother's lover and his family…" Elijah pointed at each pictogram as he translated. Veronica wrote everything down.

"Here it's about the curse mother put on Niklaus, then the hybrid killing the original witch, us leaving…"

"That's not even half of what's here!" Bonnie exclaimed when she realised where he was.

"What's the rest of the story about brother?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"The natives talk about Ayana preserving mother's body, the natives celebrating a new moon cycle…Here they talk about Ayana creating the 5 hunters to hunt us along with the cure they can provide for us…" He was interrupted by Weevil.

"What's wrong Rebekah?"

"I dated one of them and almost got my whole family killed!" She said shamefully.

"Well, that's in the past Bekah… We know all about the Hunters Elijah, why don't you skip that?" Klaus said.

"Okay then… This is basically boring town's records… Every moon cycle is described… Nothing of importance for us in this until here… This is almost 200 years after we left…and the natives are worshiping around the White Oak Tree!" Elijah exclaimed.

"I thought you burned it to the ground?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe they saved it!" Bonnie suggested before she added "With magic they could have preserved it… Like a spell that says every time it is destroyed another tree will grow back..."

"Kind of like a safety measure…" Veronica nodded.

"If this is true then we need to find it and fast! We can't have something that can kill us all around here, especially with mother manipulating us!" Klaus exclaimed before they all started to discuss what they could possibly do about it.

* * *

**_I know this one is short but it was necessary to cut here..._**

**_Don't forget to tell me what you think by hitting the REVIEW button!_**

**_THIS IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING! I'M KEEPING THE RESULTS A SECRET UNTIL I CLOSE IT§ VOTE, VOTE, VOTE PEOPLE§_**

**_Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep them coming!_**

**_I love you all!_**

**_Keep reading me!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black!_**


	47. Chapter 47

After a few minutes of heavy discussions and arguments, Weevil's voice got louder than the others as he suggested:

"Why don't I gather Tyler and we'll do a quick sweep of the wood to see if any old white oak tree is around?"

"I'll go with you!" Rebekah said.

"Me too!" Sage and Finn said together.

.

After Weevil, Rebekah, Sage and Finn left the house, followed by Kol and Elijah who decided to help and look, Klaus said:

"In case they don't find anything we need to look… Who was in charge of the milling around here?"

"I'm not sure…" Bonnie said, quickly looking back at Veronica and Klaus, trying to hide that she was watching Elijah walk away.

"I know I've got this info somewhere in one of the files I created in my computer… I remember storing the info but I'm not sure who it was…" Veronica said thoughtfully before she ran to get her computer and opened it downstairs a few minutes later.

"Wow, you've really got files on everyone…" Bonnie said in awe as she looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Almost everyone yes… I like to be prepared, especially in a town like this where everyone has a hidden agenda and some sort of secrets!" Veronica replied as she looked through the files.

"Ha yes, here it is… Well, I don't know if it's good news or not but the local milling company used to be owned by the Salvatore family back when it was still running." Veronica said after a moment of looking though her files.

"Well, their family was full of pack rats according to Elena… They probably kept the records…" Bonny said.

"We need to find a way to be able to look through them without being disturbed or having to tell them anything…" Veronica said.

"Like breaking and entering?" Klaus asked, excited to see his love in action.

Veronica nodded.

"Well, I don't mind helping and keeping the hot blue eyed vampire occupied!" Lilly said, suddenly appearing.

"Lilly doesn't mind taking care of keeping Damon busy!" Veronica announced.

"I guess I could find a way to keep Stefan busy… Talk to him about my concern for Elena or something… I can get Caroline to help me, she's quite good at distracting people…" Bonnie added.

"Good, let's get on it right away then!" Klaus said.

"You don't want to wait to see if the other found anything?" Veronica asked softly.

"No, if I learned something from life is that we need to look for it right away if we don't want to get sidetracked by anyone." Klaus replied.

"Lilly left already." Veronica informed them.

"I'll go right away then." Bonnie said before she picked her purse and left, already dialling her phone to reach Caroline.

"We should leave a note for the other when they come back…" Veronica suggested.

"I just texted them." Klaus said as he put his arm around Veronica's waist to guide her outside to his car.

.

While Stefan was being interrogated by Caroline and Bonnie about Elena's behaviour and what they could do to help her be like she used to be, Lilly was keeping Damon entertained at the witch house and was having quite some fun.

In the mean time, Klaus and Veronica had managed to enter the Boarding house and it didn't take them long to locate the records in the library.

"It's going to take us ages to find the right one!" Veronica exclaimed when she saw the long line of Milling records on the shelf.

"Maybe not… Let's look in the early years of the town first then we'll look up…" He suggested.

"Okay then, let's get down to work!" Veronica replied as they both grabbed a book and looked through it as fast as they could.

They stayed what seemed like ages to Veronica and in reality only 3 hours, looking through old books when Veronica finally found it.

"Here, look, I've got it!" She said, never speaking out loud of what the three had become in case someone was listening.

"Let's grab this book, we'll burn it at home!" Klaus decided and while Veronica put the book in her purse, Klaus put all the others in the right place, managing somehow to hide that a year was missing.

* * *

_**Here we go... Next chapter is just a fill up... But there is some talk about Elena...**_

_**Review please?**_

_**I really need to know what you thought about this!**_

_**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, you guys are the best and I love you!**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	48. Chapter 48

As soon as they got home, they weren't surprised to be greeted by the others who informed them that they didn't find anything in the woods.

"We did…" Veronica said.

"Really? Where is it then?" Elijah asked.

"Look for yourself!" Klaus said as Veronica handed them the book and opened it at the right page, letting them all see the name "WickeryBridge" written.

"What do we do then?" Rebekah asked her big brothers.

"I say we burn it and be done with it!" Finn suggested.

"That might be the best choice… But we need to be careful to burn it all, even the sign, so that nothing is left of it or someone will get suspicious and might save it…" Veronica added.

"It turns me on to see how smart you really are Love!" Klaus said before he kissed her.

"Well, Tyler and I will take care of it tonight Klaus… It will all be gone by morning!" Weevil said.

"Good, thanks!" Klaus replied.

"Well, I believe we have all deserved a treat… How about we order some pizza?" Sage suggested.

They all nodded of course.

"I'll just call Bonnie and tell her that she and Caroline can stop by to share with us!" Veronica said before she walked out of the room and called her first friend in town.

As soon as Bonnie and Caroline arrived, they started their little party. Rebekah put some light music and Klaus took out some drinks. Eventually the pizzas they had ordered arrived and they spent a really good night.

"God this is nice… I can't remember when the last time we had Pizza with friends without talking of a problem Elena had was… This is such a nice change…" Caroline said, not bothering to cover her lack of filter.

"Speaking of that, what did you talk about with Stefan to keep him busy for so long?" Kol asked.

"I started by asking him if he had noticed the changes in Elena lately, then he tried to pretend that everything was fine but Caroline managed to break him and he admitted that he felt like Elena was becoming more like Katherine with every passing day." Bonnie explained.

"Then we told him we agreed with him and were worried about it and that maybe we should talk to her about being manipulative, possessive and egotistical… He argued that maybe it's just a phase and she's going to snap out of it when she realises that he's back for good and not going anywhere…" Caroline continued.

"Is he stupid?" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Funny, that's exactly what Caroline asked him before she hit him on the head!" Bonnie laughed.

"What did you end up deciding?" Veronica asked curiously.

"In the end Stefan agreed to have some sort of intervention where Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, me and him are going to confront her about her behaviour changes…" Bonnie said.

"Seriously? Does he really think a stupid intervention will do the trick?" Tyler shouted.

"Yes he does…" Bonnie replied, rolling her eyes to show that she agreed with him.

"Elena just needs a good slap across the face to realise what the world really is like… She got used to being the centre of the universe with Stefan and Damon after her and always protecting her… Now that they both start to see that Elena isn't the only thing worth their attention around here she gets jealous and selfish…" Veronica explained.

"Will you slap her across the face?" Weevil asked with his smirk.

"Yeah, because I would really pay to see that!" Tyler added.

"Or maybe tasering her would be best… Electro-choc has been known to wake up people sometimes!" Rebekah laughed.

After that, they quickly changed the subject and had some fun for the rest of the night before Weevil and Tyler left to burn the bridge and Caroline and Bonnie went home to be ready for school the next day.

* * *

_**What did you think of this one? **_

_**Review please?**_

_**Next chapter is all about Elena!**_

_**I love all my readers and I love my reviewer even more!**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing people!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	49. Chapter 49

The next day at school, Elena was pissed off.

Stefan hadn't picked her up like she had told him to and when she confronted him about it he simply told her that he had other things to do and couldn't be at her beck and call all the time… The part that was angering her the most was when he called her on her behaviour… Did he really think that she was selfish? Was it so wrong of her to ask that people treated her like she deserved? She was the only human Petrova Doppelganger after all… Didn't that mean something?

Why, after spending so long fighting to defend her against everything, Stefan and Damon decided to abandon her all of the sudden? Didn't she mean anything to them anymore? They couldn't have stopped loving her so fast, it was impossible…

Shaking herself, Elena raised her head and went back to glaring at Veronica Mars, the only person she deemed responsible of her recent losses. She smirked when she spotted Klaus' girlfriend walking, alone, out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you, I think it's time we talked!" Elena snapped as she stepped on Veronica's way, not realizing how dangerous that could be for her.

"Life's short, talk fast!" Veronica replied.

"I want you out of this town, you're screwing everything up!" Elena snapped as she pushed Veronica away from her and against the wall as hard as she could.

Veronica got seriously pissed, glared, straightened and got her taser out of her bag discreetly as she replied:

"Watch yourself Elena, you don't want to get me mad… Believe me it's the last thing you want!" Veronica glared as they started gathering quite a big group of student around them.

"Need help V?" Weevil asked as he pushed his way near her, followed by Jeremy, Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler.

"Nah, I'll be fine Weevil… I've dealt with worst than her in Neptune…" Veronica replied as Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah walked closer to her, showing Elena that she had their support.

"It's all your fault! Everything is going to hell ever since you moved here!" Elena yelled.

"I didn't do anything girl! Maybe you should check your temper before you go around accusing people!" Veronica snapped, slowly loosing her control.

Alaric, who was walking out of his classroom saw what was going on and came to break things up. When the other students saw him, they left, leaving the history teacher alone with Elena, Veronica, Stefan, Weevil, Tyler, Rebekah, Kol, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Okay, what's going on here?" He asked in his most authoritative voice, trying to impress and scare.

"Veronica is ruining my life Ric!" Elena whined.

"Oh come on Elena it's time for you to get a grip, seriously!" Jeremy snapped.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked incredulously.

"You heard him! You've been insufferable lately Elena! As soon as the world doesn't revolve around you, you start crying and accusing people of betraying you!" Caroline added.

"You can't seriously be taking her defence! She's with Klaus! He's the devil!" Elena snapped at her old friend.

"Oh come on Elena be honest with yourself for once and admit that you're just jealous of her!" Stefan said, surprising everyone.

"What did you say?" Elena asked him.

"I'm saying that we're over and that I don't want anything to do with you until you get a grip and change! I'm tired of all your drama Elena!" Stefan said as he turned around and walked toward the door.

"If you walk away from me right now we're done for good Stefan! I'll give Damon his chance!" The human doppelganger yelled.

"Sorry to be the one to burst your bubble sweetheart but Damon is over you!" Kol smirked, enjoying seeing Elena so angry and cornered.

"Alaric, you can't let them treat me like that!" Elena whined, turning around to the history teacher who was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Elena but I have to agree with them… You seriously need to change!" He replied.

As Elena was about to open her mouth Jeremy said:

"Don't you dare throw him out of the house Elena! It's my house too and I want him there! If you're not happy you'll just have to find yourself another place to stay!"

"I can't believe all of you! You're siding with this tramp here against me!" Elena complained, pointing toward Veronica.

"I've tasered people for less than that Elena… Be careful because you're reaching my patience limit!" Veronica warned the girl in a low and angry voice, showing her turned on teaser to the complaining girl.

"You seriously have to do some thinking Elena, or you're going to lose us all… We're still willing to give you a chance but you have to do some serious work on yourself first!" Bonnie said.

"Elena, you're our friend and we still love you, but we're tired of your drama… You need to do some serious thinking… You have to realise how much you've changed…" Caroline pleaded.

"Yeah, and the next time you try to insult or attack my sister, I'll make a meal out of you!" Rebekah snapped before she grabbed Veronica's arm and left the room, followed by the rest of their family.

Elena's friend used that opportunity to tell her everything they thought had changed in her recently and Bonnie explained her theory that it was all the Necklace's fault and that it would be better as soon as they drained it.

Elena was confused and crying. They didn't know if it was real tears or fake ones but they decided to leave her alone to think. Alaric offered to let her stay in his old apartment so she could have some time to think on her own and she agreed, mainly because he didn't give her a choice…

* * *

**_So, did you like this chapter?_**

**_Next chapter, we have a visit from Leanne ..._**

**_Review please... I love Reviews, they make me very happy!_**

**_Keep reading me!_**

**_Thanks for reading and everything else!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	50. Chapter 50

When they got home after school, Veronica was still mad at Elena and Klaus found her more energetic than ever as she fought with Sage. She kicked hard and her rage was very visible.

"I heard you got cornered at school?" Klaus asked her as he stepped inside, thinking the training had been long enough.

"How dare Elena accuse me of being the reason of all her problems?" Veronica asked as she drank some water.

"Well, She thought she would get Stefan back and you arrived, making Stefan think about me. On top of all, Damon stops being all over her because he has the hots for you and spends his time with your ghost best friends, hoping we break up so he can get a piece of you…" Klaus explained.

"What? Damon has the hots for me? After I tasered him? Is he crazy?" She asked, surprised.

"You know Veronica to Damon it simply showed how dominating you could get in bed…" Sage said before she left the room, making Veronica blush.

"Well, next time we need him distracted, we won't necessarily need Lilly… I'll just have to pretend we're fighting!" Veronica said.

"Always making the best of every situation Love…" Klaus replied with amusement.

.

Leanne Mars was lonely… Alcohol just wasn't enough to keep her company anymore and she just wanted her daughter back.

As she stood in front of the Kane's house, she wondered how Veronica would react to seeing her… She would probably be super happy to have a way out of the Kane's…after all Veronica had been more than happy to see her the last time, she even was the one who found her…

For a minute, Leanne's mind wondered back to when she stole the money, the night Keith died… She would have to apologise for the money she took and for not attending the funeral… But after all, she was still married to Keith and had a right to this money… Now that she was back she would take Veronica and with the life insurance money and the money from the Office's sale, she would be able to settle herself somewhere… She was confident that it wouldn't be hard to convince her daughter to give her the money… After all, she'll just have to ask for a second chance and remind Veronica of how much she missed her mother…

Leanne rang the door bell and found herself face to face with Celeste Kane.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The rich woman asked with animosity.

"I want to take Veronica away from you! I came to get her back!" Leanne said.

"Veronica? You're daughter left a while ago!" Celeste announced.

"What? When? Where?"

"Some small town in Virginia, she left with her boyfriend!" Celeste was about to say more but she slapped herself all of the sudden…

She didn't understand why she did it but it happened quite often lately… The doctor didn't find anything wrong with her and it happened every time she thought something bad about Veronica… Something wasn't right and she was growing tired of this!

Leanne smirked and said:

"Just give me her address so I can be gone!"

"Sure, wait here!" Celeste barked as she rushed inside and into her husband's office.

She easily found the address, right next to a picture of Veronica, Lilly and Duncan all together. It was a pretty picture of the three siblings… She rushed back, happy to have a chance to be rid of that girl and her mother.

"Here you go, now leave and don't come back. If I learn that you went even close to my husband again I will find a way to end you!" Celeste said as she handed a piece of paper to the woman and closed the door in her face the very next second.

Leanne turned around and went back into her car were she took a sip of the vodka bottle she had there. Then she opened the piece of paper and saw:

**Veronica Mars, living with Klaus Mickealson**

**Mystic Fall's, Virginia**

Whoever this Klaus was, he better be enjoying his time with Veronica because she would be leaving soon… That's what Leanne convinced herself of as she made her way back to her motel before she left in the morning.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? **_

_**Next chapter Veronica and Leanne come face to face... Will V let her mother manipulate her or will she be strong enough to resist?**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**I try to answer all the questions you might have in your reviews!**_

_**Keep reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	51. Chapter 51

A few days later, Leanne arrived in Mystic Fall's and went immediately for a drink at the Mystic Grill before she went to get her daughter at the address she had been given. She spotted a nice looking young man that was drinking some bourbon and sat next to him.

"Why hello there… Are you new in town?" The blue eyed man asked in a flirty voice.

"Yes, I just arrived." Leanne replied as she ordered some Bourbon as well.

"Business or pleasure?"

"I'm here to get my daughter back!" She replied.

"I'm Damon by the way, Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Damon, I'm Leanne, Leanne Mars!"

"Mars? As in Veronica Mars? She's the daughter you want to get back?" Damon asked with surprise.

"Do you know her?" Leanne was surprised too.

"Yes, she's something!" Damon replied as he finished his drink and asked for another one.

"Yes, she gets that from me!" Leanne said proudly, catching Damon's interest.

"You know, it's still early and she won't be out of school until 2 hours at least… If you want we could go back to my place for some more fun…" Damon said, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Sure, let's go!"

Damon was surprised, he was expecting to have to compel her but apparently, she wasn't a very different mother than Matt Donovan's mother… Maybe they should form a club, along with isobel and a couple ofothers...

So he took her home with him and to his bedroom, trying to convince himself it was Veronica and not her mother.

.

"Well, this was fun but I have to go find her now!" Leanne said as she got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Sure thing, you do that!" Damon replied.

He was disappointed… it hadn't been as good for him as he had expected it to be…

.

Leanne left and soon found herself in front of the big house where her daughter supposedly lived. She had enjoyed this little session with Damon and felt relaxed and sure of herself. Confidently, she walked to the big door and rang the door bell.

.

Veronica was back from school and spending some time with Sage and Rebekah, whom she loved like a mother for Sage and like a sister for Rebekah when the doorbell rang. A maid came in the room, followed closely by a blond woman.

"Mom?" Veronica said as she stood up.

"Veronica… Oh I've missed you so much!" Leanne said as she started to walk toward her daughter to hug her.

Veronica took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked coldly.

"Veronica, I came to have a second chance… I've missed you so much… I don't know why you're here and not with your father but…" She was cut off by Veronica:

"My father died! Maybe you forgot about it because you didn't go to the funeral but he died saving my life the night you stole our money!" Veronica snapped.

At this moment, Klaus walked in the room, followed by Weevil who whispered in his ear that the woman was Veronica's mother. Klaus went to wrap an arm around his love's waist.

"Who are you?" Leanne asked quite rudely.

"I'm Klaus, this is my house and I believe Veronica doesn't want you here!" Klaus replied.

"I'm her mother, I have a right to be wherever she is! You can't keep her away from me, I have rights!" Leanne said. The alcohol could be smelled on her breath.

"You have no rights anymore mom, you left! Plus, I'm 18 and can go wherever I want and do whatever I want!" Veronica snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous Veronica, you need your mother!" Leanne snapped.

"No, I needed a mother back when I buried my father and had to live at my dead best friend's house with a woman who despised me!" Veronica yelled, shaking with anger.

"I think it's time for you to leave!" Sage growled, her eyes wide, compelling the woman.

"Don't ever think of coming back! I've bet on you too many times before and I lost every time! Not anymore!" Veronica added.

Leanne nodded and walked back toward the door, not understanding why she was giving up.

"Why did she have to come back?" Veronica cried with anger.

"Don't worry Veronica, I'll go catch up with her right now and compel her to stay away from you and this house for good!" Sage promised before she kissed Veronica's forehead and left the house, followed closely by Finn.

Veronica stayed in Klaus' arms for the night and enjoyed the peace he was providing her. She was safe and her mother wouldn't hurt her ever again!

* * *

_**I hope you're not disappointed by the way I wrote this one... **_

_**Next chapter, more trouble comes... Someone wants to hurt Klaus and once again they'll use Veronica to do it... But this time it's NOT Esther!**_

_**A little review to tell me what you liked, didn't like and what you would like to see next...**_

_**Who should Bonnie end up with? Elijah or Jeremy?**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Keep reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	52. Chapter 52

After another day of school, Klaus went to pick Veronica up and together, they decided to spend some time in town, walking and doing some shopping…A normal activity for once.

Veronica enjoyed the time she was spending with Klaus, being normal, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her…

"Are you sure my mother left town?" Veronica asked as they exited a small shop where Klaus bought some painting material.

"Of course Love. Sage compelled her to go back to California and bug the Kane's until she's ready to move on with her life. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm being watched…" she replied, looking around.

"Well, look here, it's probably Damon!" Klaus said, pointing to Damon and Stefan who were walking toward them after exiting the Grill.

"Well, look who's here brother! Miss Veronica, you look radiant today… Is there any chance that you and Klaus will break up anytime soon?" Damon said, acting foolishly, making Veronica laugh.

"Don't push me Damon!" Klaus growled playfully.

Secret Stalker's POV:

Is it really possible? Did Klaus really fall in love with a human?

How come he got to have a happily ever after with his family and his girlfriend when he ruined my life? Things would have turned out completely differently if I had never met him…

I stood away from him, hidden the best I could and observing.

He was walking down the street with the young blond woman whose name was apparently Veronica. She was pretty and feisty, no doubt about that. As I watched them walk, I realised they looked just like any other happy couples in love in the world… My hope rose when I saw Stefan and Damon walking together out of the Grill but apparently, they were now not only real brothers but they also had a pretty good relationship with Klaus.

How did that happen?

Veronica…

What did she do to get the most powerful vampire in the world to pay attention to her and love her so much?

Wait… What was that?

I looked closer… Damon seemed to be very interested in the girl… Maybe I could get his help to get some revenge…

As I spied a few more minutes I changed my mind… Neither Damon nor Stefan would help me with this… They seemed loyal to the hybrid and his love... How could life change so drastically?

I knew I would have to be patient with this…

I stood watch and learned Veronica's schedule for a whole week before I got an opportunity to get her.

The two hybrids in school were on the football field, watching their cheerleading blond bubbly girlfriends, Kol had run out of school the second the bell rang and rushed to some place… I don't care! The only person with the girl I wanted was Bonnie Bennett… Taken by surprise she qould be easily dealt with...

As they walked out of the building, since nobody was around, I snuck behind her and pressed one of the two chloroform cloths I had on the witch's face and as soon as she was down, I dropped this cloth to the ground and pressed the second one to my real target's face. The girl tried to put up a fight but I managed to handle her and as soon as she was out, I carried her to my car and drove off.

Klaus was going to suffer if it was the last thing I did!

* * *

**Who is the unknown POV? I'm sure some of you know it...**

**Did you like it?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys!**

**Keep on reviewing everyone!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	53. Chapter 53

Weevil, Tyler, Caroline and Rebekah were walking out of school, planning on going to the Grill but as soon as they reached the parking lot, they noticed that Veronica's car was still here. Before they could say anything, Caroline noticed Bonnie lying on the ground and rushed to her, followed by the others.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up!" Caroline said.

"She was knocked out!" Rebekah said as she grabbed the cloth and smelled it.

"Where is V?" Weevil growled around.

"Let's call Klaus, he'll want to know this!" Rebekah said nervously as she got her cell phone out.

"What is it?" Klaus answered after the first ring.

"Please tell me Veronica is with you right now!" Rebekah asked pleadingly.

"No, she's spending some time with Bonnie… Why?"

"Bonnie is here… Someone used Chloroform to knock her out… Veronica's car is still here but she's nowhere… Weevil and Tyler can't get her scent anywhere…" Rebekah rushed.

The only answer she got was an enraged growl and voices in the back ground. In less that a few minutes, her brothers and Sage were standing in front of her.

"Elijah, Sage, Finn and Kol, you go with Tyler and Weevil to look for her scent around town, meet me at the house in 3 hours. Rebekah, carry Bonnie back to the house and try to wake her up. Caroline, you should go see Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric and try to see if they know anything." Klaus said.

Everyone nodded and they all ran in different directions, leaving Klaus with Rebekah and Bonnie.

"What are you going to do?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"I'm going to go to the witch house and try to see if Lilly can help us!" He said.

He helped his sister install Bonnie in the back seat of Veronica's car and before he could turn around, his phone was ringing.

"It's Jeremy…" Klaus said before he answered:

"What?"

"Klaus? Lilly gave me your phone number… Veronica was kidnapped by Katherine!" The young Gilbert said.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked as Rebekah took her own phone out and texted the other to come back to the house sooner.

"Yes. She told me Elena took Katherine but Elena was with Alaric and me at the house… It has to be Katherine!"

"Meet us at my house as soon as you can!" Klaus said before he hung up and jumped in the car next to his sister and they drove back to the house.

"I texted the others to meet us back at the house!" She told him.

Lilly POV:

Damon spent some time with me at the house during the day but soon he had to go so I decided to go bug Jeremy at school. I loved annoying him while he was in class… I arrived in the middle if his History class and since I know that Alaric knows who I am, I know Jeremy won't get in too much trouble because of me. He did his best to ignore me but I know he enjoyed the distraction too.

When the last bell rang, I left Jeremy, who was going to spend some time with Alaric and his sister, and decided to go see Veronica.

When I found her, she was walking out of the building with Bonnie and I was about to make my presence known when Elena appeared in front of us and knocked Bonnie out with chloroform.

After that Veronica tried to fight Elena but she soon had chloroform in her face and she obviously wasn't as strong as the bitch.

I don't know when Elena became a vampire but she was obviously very strong. I watched as she took my best friend roughly and threw her in the truck of her car. Veronica bumped her head but remained unconscious. I made sure I remembered the type of car along with the licence plate and I jumped in the car, wanting to see what direction she was going to drive to. When after half an hour she was still driving around and obviously going nowhere special, I went to see Jeremy.

I found him at his house with Alaric and, surprisingly, Elena. I told him what had happened and he told me that it was probably Katherine, the other doppelganger. Elena declared that she didn't care what happened and that it would do Klaus some good to suffer before she went back up in her room. I gave Jeremy Klaus' cell phone number and watched as he and Alaric rushed to their cars.

I followed them all the way to Klaus' house where everyone seemed to be waiting for answers.

* * *

_**What is going to happen now? **_

_**Will they find Veronica quickly? What will Katherine do to her? Find out in next chapter!**_

_**Review please? I really want to know what you ALL think about this!**_

_**Keep on reading!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	54. Chapter 54

Everyone was in the living room, listening to Jeremy who was repeating what Lilly had seen while Doctor Fell looked after Bonnie and tried to get her conscious and capable of saying her side of the story soon.

"Ok so we have the car… What do we do with that?" Stefan asked.

"V would have known what to do in a minute!" Weevil growled.

"She activated the GPS on her cell phone, can't you locate her with that?" Bonnie mumbled as she started to have a clear head again.

"Good idea…" Klaus said as he took his own phone out and looked through his phone for the right application.

"Damn it, it right outside of the parking lot of the school!" Klaus growled.

"I'll go and get it! I can't just stand around here and do nothing, I have to move!" Weevil said as he rushed outside of the house to get the phone.

"I can try a locating spell if you have her hairbrush or something…" Bonnie said.

"You're too weak for that Bonnie, it could seriously hurt you!" Elijah said.

"I can do it, it's for Veronica!" Bonnie said quietly.

"Here, at least drink some of my blood to get stronger!" Sage said as she sliced her wrist and let the girl drink from it while Klaus ran to his bathroom and came back with Veronica's hairbrush.

"Wouldn't her blood help?" Rebekah asked.

"Right, I completely forgot about that!" Elijah said before he rushed to the basement.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked.

"A while ago, Veronica suggested we stored some of her blood in case something happened to her and it was needed!" Rebekah explained.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Klaus asked as he gave Bonnie the hairbrush.

"Because she thought you wouldn't like the idea…" Elijah said as he came back with the brush and Weevil walked in the room with her cell phone.

Bonnie immediately started chanting and everyone did what she asked of them.

.

Veronica awoke in the small and smelly trunk of a car with pain in her legs, arms and on the back of her head. Everything was dark and it was so tight that she could barely move. She could see a few very small holes in the metal above her head and she knew that the air came from them… Well, at least she wasn't going to die anytime soon…

She knew that it wasn't Elena who took her… It didn't take her long to guess that it was Katherine who kidnapped her and not Elena.

At some point, the car stopped and the vampire opened the trunk, removed the small gag and almost immediately pushed a bottle of water in her mouth. Veronica did her best to drink as Katherine cut a piece of her hair and cut her slightly to put some of Veronica's blood on a tissue .Once she was done drinking, the gag was back in place and seconds later, the car was moving again. Only minutes later, Veronica felt herself get sleepy and knew that there had been something in the water.

Katherine was pretty smug. She had Klaus' little love in her trunk and she was going to make her suffer as much as possible.

She wrapped the tissue around the hair she had cut, adding a small not she had written saying she would call when she had enough of Veronica and threw the thing out the window… It would delay them for a while if they used magic to locate her.

Smirking, she was sure they hadn't been followed, even by that ghost everyone kept visiting at the witch house. Indeed, she had smartly driven around Mystic Falls for two hours before she sped away… She knew the ghost wouldn't have had the patience of waiting if she was around…

She could hear Veronica's human heart slow down as she fell asleep and Katherine turned left, changing direction completely. She had been driving south at first and now that she had planted her delaying trick, she drove toward her real destination: A small isolated farm in Kentucky.

* * *

**So, did you like it or hated it? Be honest!**

**Thanks for following me so far, I love you guys!**

**A little review please, please, please?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	55. Chapter 55

As soon as Bonnie had pinpointed a location, everyone gathered in cars and took the road, living Bonnie at the house with Alaric, Jeremy and Finn who agreed to stay behind to stand guard in case anything happened.

Caroline had called her mother with the identification of the car and Liz had agreed to see if the other police forces could stop it, even though she new it wouldn't do much to help since Katherine was a vampire and could kill anyone who tried to stop her. They hoped it would at least delay her.

In the cars, everyone was very tensed and even Lilly didn't try to amuse Jeremy and stayed gone, trying to find Veronica before the others. Unfortunately, every time she concentrated on appearing next to her friend, all she would see is Veronica asleep in the dark in a trunk.

When they finally arrived on the location Bonnie had spotted, there was nothing around them. They all got out of the car and it didn't take Klaus long to smell Veronica's blood and hair. He grabbed the small ball and unwrapped it with anger when he saw the note:

"_Dear Klaus,_

_I've got your Veronica and am planning on enjoying my time with her._

_I'll tell you where you can find her once I'm done… I'm sure I'll have lots of fun with her… _

_I'm not so sure she'll like it though…_

_Payback is a bitch Klaus._

_Katerina"_

Klaus let Damon grab the note and let out a growling sound so loud that everyone jumped.

"I will not let that bitch hurt my Veronica!" Klaus said.

"Lilly just appeared again… Katherine stopped the car to give some water to Veronica and Lilly was able to see a sign… They are about to enter West Virginia and she heard Katherine say _'I hope you're comfortable 'cause we have a lot more road before we reach Kentucky!'_" Jeremy said quickly.

"Sage, call Bonnie and ask her to do the spell again. Until then we'll drive in that direction!" Klaus barked as they all rushed back to their cars.

.

Veronica was frustrated.

She wanted to yell at Katherine and give the vampire a piece of her mind but she was only awake long enough for Katherine to trust some sort of juice in her that was always spiked with sleeping pills. She didn't have a choice about it because Katherine would plug her nose and force it into her mouth… It was drink or choke with no choice of saying anything…

The most humiliating for Veronica was when Katherine put the gag back in place and said:

"Oh, and if you wanna pee, you'll just have to do it here… You're not going anywhere until we arrived. But don't worry, once we get there I'll hose you down to make sure you're not too dirty!" Then she laughed and went back to drive.

What hurt the most was that Veronica saw Lilly with her… Lilly knew how humiliated she was now and would tell Klaus… Veronica could feel shame coming over her in wave.

Veronica was now hurt physically, nauseous because of the excess of sleeping pills, she had a bad headache from when she was thrown inside and she had a full bladder about to burst in her pants and she didn't have a choice about it… She knew Klaus was looking for her and she hope that he would find her soon because she had a feeling this trip from hell was just the beginning of everything.

.

Klaus could feel in his heart that Veronica was getting scared and was hurt… He just knew it…

"She's crying now…" Lilly told Jeremy who repeated it.

"Why?" Rebekah asked, concerned for the girl she loved like a sister.

"Katherine is playing the humiliation card. She keeps force feeding Veronica beverages with sleeping pills so she sleeps and now V needs to pee but the bitch decided that Veronica would just have to pee in her pants…" Jeremy repeated Lilly's explanations.

"I'll kill that bitch slowly and painfully!" Klaus growled, having a hard time controlling his anger.

"Lilly's going back… Even if Veronica is sleeping she wants to be around as much as she can… Just in case…" Jeremy said softly, watching Klaus nod.

Bonnie then sent them a new location, a moving one and they were slowly catching on it. Katherine's car was still moving but apparently their cars were faster and very slowly, the distance between Katherine and their two cars was getting smaller. Bonnie texted them every time Katherine turned somewhere or changed roads until they stopped in an isolated area and she found out only one farm was there…

It had been over 28 hours of driving, mainly because Katherine kept taking different unnecessary roads, probably to confuse them.

* * *

**So... what did you think?**

**Next chapter, Veronica gets tortured... Then the rescue team arrives...**

**Please review?**

**Thank you so must for following me this far. This story will officially hold 71 chapter and I'm working on the sequel as we speak... A sequel that will not be about the same couple!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	56. Chapter 56

After what seemed like forever, Veronica felt the car stop and she couldn't wait for some fresh air… Katherine had been teasing her mercilessly about the smell in the trunk for the past few stops and Veronica couldn't take it anymore. She was week, hurt and she knew she was getting sick… She just wanted for Klaus to come so he could take her home now… But wouldn't he be ashamed to be with her after she had to pee on herself in the car? No, he would understand, Lilly had told her so…

After being in the dark for so long she was blinded by the bright sunlight and closed her eyes when the vampire grabbed her and carried her inside the house. Then she opened her eyes to see that she was being carried to some basement. Before she could comprehend what happened, she was chained to the wall with Elena's vampire look-alike standing smugly in front of her.

"When I'm done with you you'll be so pathetic and broken that Klaus will regret ever falling in love with you." Katherine said.

"Don't listen to her Veronica, Klaus will love you no matter what happens here!" Lilly whispered comfortingly in her ear.

"Why are you doing this?" Veronica asked, her voice not sounding quite right to her. It wasn't as strong and confident as she would like and it sounded almost weak…

"It's all about revenge… Klaus had me on the run for over 500 years and he tortured me for days before I could leave Alaric's apartment… I want my revenge on him!" Katherine replied simply.

"You know what they say about revenge… You should always dig two graves!" Veronica said.

"You're the only one who will risk dying here!" Katherine said as she kicked Veronica in the legs, breaking them both on the spot and making Veronica cry in pain.

Glancing at the ghost of her best friend, Veronica knew everything would be alright in the end. Lilly had told her Klaus was on his way and that he wasn't alone… She would be fine…

"Klaus will kill you, I know he will! And he will make sure you suffer for every time you've hurt me!" Veronica yelled as Katherine laughed it off, broke her two index fingers and sunk her teeth in her neck, drinking enough blood to make Veronica even weaker than she was.

Katherine didn't even care to give Veronica blood to heal the wound, she just ripped a bit of Veronica's shirt and tied it around her neck before she left and came back with a hose that she turned on so she could pour heavy water on the almost unconscious girl.

.

"Lilly says that they stopped now in some isolated farm. We better hurry because she doesn't know how long Veronica will hold on…" Jeremy said.

"Tell him Katherine is drinking for Veronica." Lilly urged him before she left again as Klaus drove impossibly faster.

"Lilly just left but she said…" Jeremy hesitated.

"What?" Klaus and sage growled.

"Katherine is drinking from Veronica on top of the other things…"

Klaus only growled and pushed the pedal as low as she would go, trying to gain more speed. On the phone with Elijah, Bonnie was promising a spell to cover their arrival… Katherine would not be able to hear them, like she had hoped.

.

Time passed.

Veronica wasn't sure how long exactly but she knew that Katherine came in to torture her every time she regained consciousness… Besides her legs and several fingers, she had a few broken ribs and had trouble breathing. Every inch of her body ached and she was sure she had bruises everywhere as well. She probably even had a concussion with the constant ach she felt in her head.

She had lost count of the number of times Katherine had walked down the steps… Keeping hope was a real struggle and if it wasn't for Lilly encouraging her and telling that Klaus was on his way, she would have broken down already…

"Something's wrong Lilly… I can't hear anything…" Veronica said in a panicky voice.

Lilly opened her eyes widely and left to reappear near Jeremy. They had parked the car far enough that Katherine wouldn't be able to hear them and so she pointed them to the right way before she left again after giving them the updates.

After Lilly had left, Veronica saw a small light entering the basement and she knew what it meant: She was going to get tortured some more. She could see the feminine feet walking down the steps and soon, Katherine stood before her once again with a smirk on her face. The vampire moved her lips but Veronica couldn't ear anything… She just closed her eyes and shook her head, saying no.

.

Jeremy was waiting near the cars so he would remain out of danger. He had told them that Katherine was keeping Veronica in the basement and there would have been nothing else he could have done to help anyway…

.

Klaus blasted through the house in an unprecedented rage. He heard noise from the basement… Katherine was yelling at Veronica to answer and Veronica was mumbling that she couldn't hear a thing… He knew everyone was with him, following him and surrounding the house to prevent any escape from the bitch who had dared defy him.

Moving faster than he had ever moved, he jumped from the door on top of the stairs to the basement so he was standing between his broken love and Katherine. Behind him Sage, Elijah and Weevil stood.

Katherine looked around her and saw no possible escape. How did they get here so fast and without here finding out? How come she didn't hear their approach? Maybe their witch was more powerful that she thought…

"Sage, deal with her." Klaus ordered as he turned to Veronica.

He was torne between concern and anger… How could anyone do this do his sweet love? He unchained her and gathered her in his arms.

She didn't open her eyes.

He ripped one his wrist and opened her mouth, pouring the blood in her mouth and rubbing her throat to help her swallow.

He could see and hear that Katherine was being tortured and relished in that.

"Drag it out until Veronica is fully healed." Klaus said.

"I'll stay here to do it. I'll keep Weevil, Damon, Stefan and Kol with me. We'll take Katherine's car to come back… This way you'll have more space in the car to lay Veronica." Elijah suggested.

Klaus nodded. He knew that Sage would want to be near Veronica and that Weevil would want to avenge her. He stood and slowly walked her back to his car, not before he heard Weevil bit Katherine, poisoning her in the process.

Soon, they were on the road. Rebekah and Sage were both driving a car and Klaus was in a back seat with his love on his lap. She was slowly healing but she had yet to regain consciousness.

Jeremy called Bonnie, Finn and Alaric to give them the good news and if Bonnie announced she wanted to stay to make sure Veronica didn't need magical help, Alaric went home to see how Elena was doing.

* * *

**This was an extra long one but I didn't feel like cutting in the middle and leaving you on a cliff hanger...**

**What did you think? Do you want Katherine to somehow escape or to die? Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**THANK YOU for all the reviewing and following, I love you people!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	57. Chapter 57

Katherine's POV:

I have to admit that I was pretty smug with myself… I had managed to get Klaus' girlfriend and now she was locked in the trunk of my car… well, the car I has stolen. It had been hours and I fed her regularly with water and sometimes with fruit juice so that she didn't weaken too much… I know Klaus will look for her soon and that he would save her but by then I would have broken her… I will hear him come and be able to escape… I will have had a part of my revenge on him.

When we finally arrived at the isolated farm I had prepared for the occasion and when I opened the trunk of the car, I was hit by the strong smell coming from Veronica… Maybe I should have let her go to the bathroom when I stopped for gas… Well, she would have found a way to escape so… No, I took the right decision… Klaus already wants me dead anyway… What's the worst that could happen to me?

The next few hours were fun… I would torture her for a while, drink a little from her and then walk back upstairs to see if anyone was coming… Every time, as I walked down the stairs to the basement, I would hear her little human heart quicken and it made me happy to know I could scare her.

However, after a while, Veronica acted like she couldn't hear me and she looked really messed up… She wouldn't hold on for much longer, that's for sure but I had to be careful not to kill her, I needed to leave her alive so that Klaus could see what had happened to his Love because of what he did to me. I was about to go back upstairs and prepare to leave when, all of the sudden, the door burst open and before I could do or say anything, Klaus was standing in front of me, growling and looking angrier that I had ever seen him. I expected him to kill me now but instead he asked Sage to do it.

I tried to run, that's what I do best besides manipulating the male population but I quickly realised that he hadn't come by himself… I was surrounded and I couldn't go anywhere…

I was going to try and talk myself out of it when the hitting started… I didn't have time to fight back but I knew they would draw it out… I should have run hours ago instead of staying for one more torture session…

Be fore he left with an unconscious Veronica he had force fed his blood to, Klaus ordered Elijah to draw my death out until Veronica was fully healed… Well, this was going to take some time, maybe I will find a way to escape… Before I could finish thinking that, the Mexican looking leather wearing hybrid had bitten me, spreading venom in my blood.

I looked up in horror, surprised that Stefan and Damon hadn't stopped him…

I really was going to die and I was completely alone… I would die and it would take hours of pain to come… I had to convince them to kill me sooner…

…

It didn't work… They didn't kill me sooner…

They watched me panicking and sometimes they would kick me…

…

How long has it been since he had bitten me? It felt like days but the night was barely starting to come…

Damon is enjoying seeing me in pain.

Stefan looks like he doesn't really approve of their methods but he doesn't stop them… He knows that killing me will protect his precious Elena.

…

The sun is rising and I have a few new holes in my legs and arms… I don't heal very fast… I hope death comes soon…

…

I don't really feel bad for what I did with my life but now I realise I could have done much more… I could have found a way not to die alone…

…

A ringing… the hybrid is speaking with Klaus… Veronica will wake up soon, she's healed…

I sight.

The time for my death arrived and after everything they did to hurt me in the past few hours, I can't help but be happy…

Veronica might be healed physically but I'm sure I left an imprint on her mind… She won't be forgetting me anytime soon…

Hybrid hangs up the phone and they all turn to me with smirks on their faces.

I wonder who will be the one to do it…

Sage and the hybrid look at each other… Apparently it's between them… He is her oldest friend, almost like a brother and Sage is like a mother…

I'm weak and in pain… I don't want to see it coming…

I close my eyes… I don't want to feel it coming…

I feel a quick pain in my heart and as I open my eyes, I can see my dead body on the floor with my heart across the room and, standing in front of me stood all the people I had hurt in my existence… The tomb vampires, Anna, Pearl, Rose, Trevor… My death won't be restful…

* * *

**So, what did you think of her POV? **

**She's gone... Not coming back anytime soon...**

**Tell me what you thought in a review!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank for being so good to me!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	58. Chapter 58

As soon as they got back to the house, Bonnie announced that she had a bath ready for Veronica. The young blond hadn't awoken yet but Bonnie said that besides washing her, it would help the healing since she had put some special oils and herbs in it.

"I already gave her my blood." Klaus announced. His voice showed how worried he truly was.

"The blood will heal her physically, the bath will help put her mind to rest long enough for her to process everything. trust me, it will help!" Bonnie replied.

Klaus let Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie take care of his Love while he got rid of some of his bottled up anger with the help of Tyler and a couple of other hybrids.

As soon as he heard the girls leaving the bathroom, he left his hybrids and rushed back into his room to take Veronica in his arms and hug her close to him.

"Thank you for staying Bonnie… If there is anything you want, please see to it that Rebekah gives it to you!" Klaus said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Bonnie smiled softly before she kissed her friend's forehead.

"I've seen your computer, it's antique! Come, I'll buy you a new one… It will get our mind off things until Veronica wakes up! It will keep us from going crazy!" Rebekah said softly before they both left the room, Bonnie complaining that it wasn't necessary but thanking them none the less.

…

Hours later, Veronica was finally completely healed and the original knew she would be waking up soon.

Not leaving the bed and the weak girl in his arms, he took his phone out and called the others to tell them to finish things up and come home. He smiled when they told him that Katherine was scared shitless and was begging them to finish her off. When he hung up, he heard Weevil, Sage and Damon arguing as to who should kill her: they all wanted to do it.

A few minutes later, he got from Elijah a video of Katherine's heart being ripped out by Sage.

.

Veronica was aware that she was in her bed, with Klaus' arms tightly and protectively around her. For a second she thought it was a morning like any other and she was about to open her eyes but then she remembered Katherine, the car and everything else.

Before she opened her eyes, she took a few second to realise that nothing was hurting anymore…

"How are you feeling Love?" Klaus asked from beside her. Even if her eyes were closed, he knew that she was awake!

"Better than I thought I would…" Veronica replied as she slowly opened her eyes

"I was so scared for you… I don't know what I would have done if I had come too late…" He confessed.

"You almost were… If it weren't for Lilly telling me that you were coming I think I would have given up sooner!" She replied honestly.

"I promise you Veronica that I will ALWAYS come for you! I will never give up on you…on US but you have to promise me the same thing!" He asked intensely. She could see that he was afraid of loosing her.

"I promise you I won't ever think of giving up ever again!" Veronica replied, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is anything still hurting?" He asked her worriedly.

"I really thought that she would kill me… I tried to be strong but I couldn't anymore…"

"Veronica, don't worry… I know how Katherine is… I'm afraid what happened to you was my fault… I will never forgive myself for putting you in this position…" He said, cutting her off.

They were still lying in bed and he had her against his chest.

"It's not your fault… She should have been able to let go of her past…" Veronica said, letting him know that she wasn't mad at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, she got what was coming to her!" Klaus said.

"Did you kill her?" Veronica asked, not looking up from his chest. Right now she needed closure.

"No, I needed to see that you were alright… I didn't kill her… I let the others torture her until you were fully healed… They killed her minutes before you woke up… Elijah just sent me a video of Sage ripping her heart out…" he explained, gently stroking her hair.

"Sage did it then?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, but the bitch got tortured by everyone… Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Sage… Weevil too… he bit her right after we left… I can assure you that she suffered as much, if not more, that you did…" He said.

"Good… I was never a big fan of the _'an eye for an eye'_ thing but being locked in the trunk of a car for several hours while being slipped sedatives and being forced to stay in locked while… Well, it changed my view of things…" She replied.

"Don't worry… Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" He asked her.

"I don't know… Maybe some eggs…I don't know if my stomach could take anything else yet..." She said.

"I'll get on it right away… You stay here and rest!" He said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

He found Finn waiting on the other side.

"How is she doing?" His brother asked.

"Physically she's fine but I think it's going to take her a while to get over what happened." Klaus replied as they both made their way into the kitchen.

.

While Klaus was getting her something to eat, Veronica got out of bed and realised that she was completely healed… Nothing hurt anymore!

She walked a bit around the room and realised for the first time that she had been cleaned and changed. Without thinking, she walked into the bathroom and after looking at herself in the mirror her eyes fell to the trashcan…

She gasped and could feel her lungs closing… She was panicking…

As she looked at the clothes she had been wearing while Katherine tortured her, the smell came to her as well and her panic grew bigger.

She could see it happening all over again in her mind… She hated knowing she was this weak…

As she had a hard time finding her breath, she could feel herself crying. She really hated being this weak!

Suddenly, there were arms around her waist and she could hear Klaus' calming voice in her ear.

"Shhhhh… It won't happen again Love… You're safe!"

"I just… It… I can't…" She tried to say.

"Shhhhh… Calm down baby… You'll be fine… You're safe… Nothing will ever happen to you again… I'll protect you… Katherine is dead and won't hurt you…" Klaus said as Veronica turned around and hid her face against his shoulder.

While she cried, Klaus turned to Finn, who had followed him when they heard Veronica panicking, and asked him to burn the clothes. His brother nodded and took the whole trashcan down stairs.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to shame you…" Veronica whispered.

"Why would you ever shame me?" He asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Because I'm weak…" She whispered back.

"It's only natural Love… After everything you've been through… Trust me, I would feel just like you do… I've had a few weak moments in my life too…it doesn't change a thing to who I am today!" He said as he carried her to the bed where a fully furnished breakfast tray was waiting for them.

"Now eat, rest, and everything will be alright later!" He said softly.

"I love you Klaus!" Veronica said with a small smile as she looked up to him.

"I love you too!" He replied with a big smile.

"When will everyone be back?" she asked him later, as she tried going to sleep.

"In a few hours… They should all be back when you wake up love!" Klaus replied.

"Will you stay by my side?"

"An entire army wouldn't be able to remove me Love!" he replied, making her blush.

* * *

**So, How did I handle this chapter? What do you think of it?**

**Please review, I need your reviews!**

**Next chapter: Klaus does something sweet for Veronica! Can you guess what it's going to be?**

**Review people, Review!**

**Thank you for all of you who have been reviewing, it always brings me joy to see a new review!**

**Keep reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	59. Chapter 59

Veronica stayed home a couple of days to get better and when she got back to school, Kol and Rebekah were always around her. She had to admit that she was welcoming their presence, even if it sometimes felt a little suffocating.

When they weren't around her, Weevil or Tyler were.

.

At home, Klaus was sitting in his favourite armchair when he decided that he wanted to talk to Lilly so he grabbed his coat and drove to the witch house.

"Lilly, are you there?" He called as he entered the obviously empty house.

"Klaus, what a surprise! You came to have some fun with me?" Lilly asked him with a smirk.

"I wouldn't do that to Veronica Lilly… Don't you have enough with Kol and Damon?" Klaus replied.

"Sure… So, why did you come? You hardly ever come on your own…" Lilly declared.

"I was wondering of you could help me finding something to help Veronica feel better…" Klaus asked her.

"Don't you have what it takes for that? From what little I've spied on you two, you can make her feel better by yourself…" Lilly said while raising her eyebrow.

"Not that kind!" Klaus exclaimed with an amused smile before he added "I was actually thinking about something like a gift… Something to make her feel better…as in safer…happier…"

"Well, I know that her dog Back-up was important to her and she really misses him." Lilly said, more seriously.

"I guess I could get her a dog… We have a pretty big yard and I know that there's a centre that trains dog not far from here and I know they have puppies… Plus, I could always compel the animal to act well…" Klaus was thinking out loud now.

"I think Veronica would like a chance to train it herself or to at least partake in the training…" Lilly informed the hybrid.

"Well then, I'll take her after school to the big pet shop I've heard of an hour from here and let her choose! Thanks Lilly! You're getting a car when we bring you back!" Klaus said as he left the house in a hurry to get everything ready.

.

When he reached his house again, it was barely time for lunch so he decided to work on the future dog's special space. He was moving some furniture in the living room to make room near the fire place when Elijah arrived.

"What are you doing brother?"

"I'm going to buy Veronica a dog after school today and so I'm getting the house ready! There's going to be a big cushion thing here, another in the library, his plates in the kitchen and then I'm going to build a little house for it in the garden!" Klaus replied excitedly.

"Really?" Elijah exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Do you need help?" Elijah didn't have much to do so he figured he could as well help his brother.

"Sure, let's go start on the dog house now!" Klaus said as they both walked in the back yard and chose a location not too far from the door.

"I want it big so it can have his space!" Klaus announced when he saw his brother's eyes widen when he traced it on the floor.

"Love has changed you brother…for the better!" Elijah said with a soft smile.

"What about you brother? I've seen you looking at Veronica's witchy friend… Do I smell love in the air?"

"No… I mean… I could love her if I let myself fall…But I know the young Gilbert is already in love with her and that she won't ever want to be a vampire… Might as well save ourselves some drama and forget her right now… And even if she decides on becoming a vampire, Damon has his eyes set on her also... " Elijah replied sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it… I'm fine!" Elijah replied with a smile.

"I really hope you find the right girl…"

"Yeah, I'm the last single sibling now!"

"Kol is single too, isn't he?" Klaus asked, looking up from his work and wondering if he missed something in his brother's life.

"I don't think we can really qualify him as single when he hasn't touched a girl since he saw the ghost of Lilly…"

"Right… I hope this doesn't end too badly…" Klaus said.

"I think everything is going to be fine… I can imagine that Lilly will get around a bit at first but I'm feeling that she will end up with Kol… He wouldn't feel such a pull to her ghost if it wasn't meant to be…"

"You're right." Klaus said as they started assembling the dog house according to the plans he had drawn quickly earlier.

The dog house was wide inside and had wooden flour and a front porch.

"Don't you think it's a bit much for a dog? What's next, a TV?" Elijah asked jokingly.

"Well, this way it will be able to lay inside and outside… I also want a window right there!" He said as he pointed to a wall.

"If you say so…"

They kept on working until it was done.

"School will be out in a few minutes… I better go." Klaus announced as they both washed their faces.

"Well, while you go pick up Veronica and her dog I'll go buy dog food and all the necessities if you want."

"Thanks brother!" The original exclaimed.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Next chapter...They pick up the dog! What kind of dog will it be? What will be its gender? It's name?**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	60. Chapter 60

Veronica was surprised to be picked up by Klaus but when he told her he had a surprise to take her mind off things, she didn't question it. The man loved to spoil her and she knew better than to try and stop him.

They drove for over an hour before he stopped in front of a small animal shelter.

"What are we doing her Klaus?" She asked him, hoping he would finally tell her since he had refused to say anything during the ride.

"We're getting you a puppy! Everything is ready at home and we'll get someone to come and train him… All you have to do is choose! I figured here they would have more choices than home." He replied with a bright smile.

Veronica jumped in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Let's go Love, you'll show me just how happy you are tonight!" He replied as he guided her inside.

They looked at every dog twice and Klaus let her take her time. She needed to feel a connection to the dog and she insisted that he needed to like the animal too.

In the end, she had three potential dogs.

The first one kept growling at him and so Veronica put him back down.

The second didn't growl but refused to stay in Klaus' arms. He was scared.

The third accepted both Veronica and Klaus. It was, just like Backup had been, a Pit-bull. The dog was entirely chocolate coloured except for the tip of its tail and its stomach which were white. It was a female.

"Oh I just love her Klaus! You're the best!" Veronica said as they walked out of the shelter with the small puppy.

"I'm happy if you're happy!" He replied.

"Do we have to stop and buy food and bed and stuff?" She asked him.

"Not necessary. I worked on the dog house with Elijah all afternoon and prepared a few spots around the house for the new comer. Elijah is buying the food and everything else as we speak."

"I really love you Klaus!"

"I love you too Sweetheart. Now, how are you going to name her?" He asked her as he drove back home.

"Well, _Backup junior_ would be weird and _Chief_ wouldn't be a good name for a female…" Veronica thought.

"Well, she's going to be protecting you… How about _Taser_?" He suggested.

As he suggested that name, the puppy, which had been curled comfortably in Veronica's lap, lifted his head up

"You like that don't you?" Veronica asked softly to the puppy that licked her hand in response.

"I guess Taser it is then…" Veronica said.

"I'll get her name engraved on the Dog house tomorrow and I'll get her a name tag also…Along with a pretty necklace for a pretty lady!" Klaus cooed to the puppy as he pet her head. She licked him back and lay back on Veronica's lap.

When they got home, everyone was waiting to see the puppy, even Lilly.

Elijah had bought several dog beds and had already placed them all around the house in the spots Klaus had prepared and the Kitchen was readied with a bowl of water and a bowl of dog food for the new family member. He had also put two bowls in the dog house.

Everyone spent the whole night watching first Klaus compel the dog to understand where he could go and couldn't, what he could do and couldn't and what was right and what wasn't. After that, they just watched Veronica and Klaus play with the small puppy in front of the chimney. Elijah had bought every possible doggy toy he could find and they had tried them all. Taser was very happy and, apparently, could see Lilly… Weird… But they didn't question it and let Lilly play with her some.

.

That night, when they got to bed, Veronica took her time to show exactly how much she was grateful to Klaus. He had done a lot for her and she wanted him to know exactly how much she liked it. She put on her prettiest lingerie, the one that could be opened if you ate all the candies, and waited for him to get out of the bathroom in front of the bed, with her hair down, just the way he liked them.

When he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, Klaus didn't wait to question his Love, he dropped his towel and jumped on Veronica, intending on eating all the candies and to make sure she had a great time…

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? **

**Please don't forget to review, I love to read your reviews!**

**Next chapter is the full moon... **

**We're almost at the end of my story line (chapter 71 will be the last...before the sequel!)... Are you sad or not? **

**REVIEW please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	61. Chapter 61

The next few days were uneventful.

Everyday, Klaus would pick up Veronica up from school with Taser and the three of them would go for a walk in the park or in town. The puppy was well behaved and he never attacked other dogs or people. He only growled once and they had been crossing Elena. Veronica figured Taser could sense the bad vibes and reacted in prevention to protect her masters.

Elena was working on her temper and was slowly getting back to someone closer to the girl she used to be while her friends were slowly coming back to her, even if they noticed that she still acted a little selfishly and tried to manipulate people… It seemed that this new trait wouldn't leave her anytime soon, no matter how hard people tried to make her change.

She even tried to get back to dating Stefan but the young vampire wasn't having any of it. He told her clearly that had had grown tired of her mood swings and manipulation and that he had fallen out of love with him.

.

Now, the full moon had finally arrived and had everyone was very excited about it.

Bonnie had everything ready for the ritual and they had decided they would hold it in the Mickealson's backyard to ensure that nothing would interfere with it. They didn't need the extra energy of the witch burning place so the privacy that the wide back yard could provide was more than welcome.

Lilly couldn't hold back her excitement and she made it know to the only people who could see her all the time. She had kept Jeremy up for the past week by talking to him all night long and the young Gilbert couldn't wait to finally not be the only one beside Veronica who could see her… The only good side of this was that Lilly had actually given him good advices to get Bonnie to give him another chance.

"Are you sure you can do this without hurting yourself Bonnie?" Elijah asked the girl, ignoring his hybrid brother's looks and trying to forget their previous discussion about his potential feelings.

"Don't worry, it will be fine! I'll use the power from the necklace to do everything and I'll barely touch my own powers!" she replied with a smile.

"Good!" Elijah replied with a smile as Jeremy walked into the back yard looking not only tired but annoyed as well.

"Lilly for God sake I know you're excited about this, believe it or not, so am I because I'll finally be rid of you! But please, please, could you annoy someone else for once? Hold the necklace and play with Kol or something!" Jeremy snapped as everyone chuckled and Taser ran toward the ghost with one of her chewy toys.

"You're no fun anymore…" Lilly told Jeremy, before she went to chat with Veronica who was throwing Taser's toy.

.

As the full moon rose in the sky, Lilly held the necklace with Bonnie while they were surrounded by lots of candles. Veronica held Taser in her arms so he didn't spoil the ritual while Klaus had his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Kol, Finn, Sage, Elijah, Rebekah, Weevil and Jeremy stood around, not too far along with Damon, Tyler, Caroline and Stefan who were curious about the outcome of everything.

Everyone was tensed when Bonnie started chanting with her eyes tightly closed.

In front of her there was a bowl with some special herbs and Elijah's blood. Indeed, the original had been chosen to sire Lilly into a vampire, mainly because he was the eldest and the most responsible one. He could easily turn into a big brother or even a father figure to the future vampire and let's admit it, Lilly would need someone to tone her down a bit.

After a few minutes, the flames started to grow taller and taller until they reached a height as high as Lilly and Bonnie were. They could all see the change happening as Lilly seemed to slowly shift from a ghost to a human.

They knew she had to move fast or she would die all over again. With one hand, Bonnie handed Lilly the bowl and the blond cheerleader eagerly drank from it.

"Is it me or is the necklace starting to look smaller?" Damon asked.

"Loosing its magic is making it nothing less than a simple very old silver necklace… It's loosing a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up breaking at some point!" Finn explained.

Lilly was feeling stronger after she drank and she could actually feel the changes happening. It had started with something small like the cool night air on her skin and slowly she could feel herself human again. After she drank from the bowl though, she realised that she could see better, hear better and she felt herself being stronger.

Lilly was still holding the necklace, thinking about everything she felt change in her when Bonnie let go of the necklace and said:

"It's done, the necklace is empty and the connection it gave to the other side is closed." Bonnie said.

"That's great! I thought it would be longer!" Veronica said as ran into her best friend's arms, followed by everyone, her puppy still in her arms.

"I used the exceeding energy to invite a special guest for the night…" Bonnie said, making everyone look up to her.

She walked out of the circle of candles, motioning for everyone to follow her out.

"What? Who…" Veronica started to say as the flames flared up and they all found themselves facing someone they weren't expecting to see right away… Especially not Klaus… he wasn't ready for this yet!

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Can you guess who the unexpected guest is?**

**Don't forget to review, you know I love it!**

**Thanks for all the love you've already given this story! Only 10 chapter left!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	62. Chapter 62

"Holly shit!" Weevil exclaimed before shut his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Who is that?" Damon asked, surprised to see everyone react that way.

"Looks that way… Just like his picture…" Sage replied.

"Well, go on Klaus, step forward!" Elijah told his brother, happy to be able to tease him a bit.

"Hey Mister M! How's death being to you? See any hot girls up there for you to have fun with?" Lilly asked, ignoring her best friend's shock and trying to ease the tension.

"It's really him Veronica, this time Esther couldn't interfere with it!" Bonnie said.

Veronica couldn't say anything as she found herself face to face with the man she had lost not so long ago.

Keith rolled his eyes at Lilly's comment and smiled toward his daughter.

"So…Who's your daddy?" Keith asked his daughter, knowing this would win her over.

"Now I know it's really you! You know I hate it when you say that!" Veronica chuckled in a half cry as Klaus slowly stepped closer.

"Oh come on Veronica, i'm dead, I get to say annoying lines!" Keith chuckled.

"Can she step into the circle Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

"No… It would make him disappear faster… he's only here for 10 minutes as it is…" The young witch replied.

"So this is the man who stole your heart… I have to say… It's better than Logan or anyone else you could have dated…" Keith said, eying the man that was his daughter's world as Veronica gave the puppy to him so her arms could be free.

"It's nice to meet you mister Mars." Klaus said.

"You're not mad? You're not disappointed in me for being with a vampire?" Veronica asked her father, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I know you love him Veronica. I also know that he loves you… I've seen a lot from wherever I was…" The ghost father replied.

"You… You saw… What did you see exactly?" Veronica asked as she paled.

Keith chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't watch you 24/7… There are some things that a father just doesn't want to see…ever!"

Everyone chuckled as Keith's eyes landed on Weevil.

"Eli, thank you for looking after my daughter… I'm glad you're here for her!"

"You're welcome Mister Mars!" the leather wearing hybrid replied before they all decided to head inside and leave Veronica with her father.

"I'll leave you two to your goodbyes…" Klaus said as he kissed Veronica's forehead and turned to walk away.

"No don't! I want you to stay!" Veronica said.

"I'd like you to stay too Klaus. You're in my daughter's life to stay… I think you deserve to be here tonight." Keith added as Klaus smiled and walked closer to Veronica, never really touching her for fear of her father's reaction.

"I'm really sorry dad… That night I…" Veronica started.

"Veronica stop! You have nothing to be sorry for! I died saving my daughter's life, there is no better way to go in this situation… I'm glad you're alive and I'm really proud of who you've become." He said.

"I miss you so much daddy…" Veronica was aching to reach him and so was he.

"I know but know that I'm never far Veronica… I'm always here, no matter what happens to you…" He said and they would all see that he was slowly leaving, fading away into the night.

"Daddy, please stay longer…" She pleaded before she added "I love you!"

"I love you too… I'll be able to see you during your transition into a vampire… Don't forget Veronica, I love you, always have and always will! I could not be any prouder of you! Klaus, Take care of my daughter!" Keith said before the candles were blown out by the mystical wind and Keith disappeared.

Veronica collapsed into Klaus' arms as he sat Taser on the ground and soon, they were joined by the Mickealson's and Lilly.

"Bonnie said she'll see you tomorrow, Damon drove her home." Elijah said in a tone that hide well his jealousy.

"Yeah, he was hoping to make Lilly jealous!" Kol snorted.

"You don't have to fight you know… There is enough Lilly for everyone!" Lilly said with a smug grin.

"I have to say, even Stefan looked interested…" Rebekah said.

"After Elena who wouldn't be?" Veronica muttered from her place against Klaus' chest.

"I can't believe that Klaus got the Daddy Mars approval… Even Deputy D'Amato didn't get it!" Weevil said in awe.

"Well, that's because they're meant to be!" Sage said in a motherly voice as she took Veronica in her arms to comfort her.

"I wish you could have spoken with him Sage… I'm sure you would have loved him!"! Veronica said.

"I already do V… Come on, we've got pizza and everything for a mini-party inside. It's not everyday your best friends comes back to life and becomes a vampire!" Sage replied with a smile as they all headed inside.

"So Lilly is Elijah's daughter by blood now right?" Veronica asked once they settled inside, making Kol choke on his beer and enjoying it.

"What? No! She's NOT related to us!" Kol snapped.

"Of course not… Not really..." Finn said.

"Don't worry Kol, we'll get to have our fun together later!" Lilly said.

"Later?" Kol asked.

"Yes, tonight we're having a girl's night with Veronica, Sage and Rebekah." The new comer announced.

"Oh… Don't you want to master some kind of control before you spend time alone with your best friend?" Kol asked, trying to make her change her mind by playing with their fears.

"hum… Kol… Bonnie said that Lilly would have natural control because of the kind of magic used to do this and something to do with her being a ghost for so long…" Veronica chuckled.

"Fine…spoil my fun why don't you? I'm going to go and have a drink with Damon…" Kol replied, sulking slightly while his brothers and Weevil declared they were going with them.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm a little disappointed in the reunion I've created but I'll probably rewrite it some time later.**

**Don't forget to review please! I love to open my mailbox and see a lot of reviews (hint hint)**

**Keep reading... unfortunately it's almost over...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	63. Chapter 63

Damon and his brother took Bonnie and Jeremy home before heading to the Boarding house.

"I thought you would have stayed longer with Lilly…" Stefan said.

"I didn't want to intrude… I think tonight is going to be very emotional as it is for Sparky."

"Sparky?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"I mean Veronica!" Damon smirked.

"I see…Fitting nickname."

"Oh yeah!" Damon said as he poured himself some bourbon.

"So, what was that with Bonnie earlier? I've got a feeling it was more than to try and make Lilly jealous…"

"I don't know… Since she's less Judgy, she looks hotter to me…"

"She's spoken for you know…"

"By whom?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremy for once… And don't tell me you haven't seen the way Elijah looked at her… Now you too? What has gotten in this town?" Stefan explained.

"Well, don't worry, I'm not in love so it won't break my heart if she starts dating baby Gilbert or Original suit!" Damon replied.

"As long as you're careful not to break any hearts…"

"What about you little brother? I couldn't help but notice that you've royally ignored Elena's little flirting game lately… Anyone else in mind?" Damon asked with his trademark smirk.

"Not really… I think I just need time alone right now… Time to find out what it is I want."

"Good thinking… Don't play with Lilly then, I have enough competition as it is!"

A little later, they were joined by the Mickealson men and they spent the night drinking, talking, playing poker and most of all having fun.

.

While the boys were having fun together, the girl spent some time in the Jacuzzi, talked, did manicures, pedicures and talked some more. They were having a lot of fun and Lilly could see a big sister in Sage and a friend in Rebekah.

It had been weird at first because the original sister knew of Lilly's history with Weevil but as soon as the Kane vampire announced that she was long over Weevil and that he was too, they had gotten along.

"So Lilly, you're really going to date Damon and Kol at the same time?" Rebekah asked her.

"Of course not. I won't date anyone until I know who it is I want and until then I'll just experiment around." Lilly said.

"Please just be careful not to break their hearts and start trouble Lilly…" Veronica pleaded.

"Oh, and here the old Veronica comes back… Next thing you know you'll be wearing a yellow cotton dress… I'm going to miss the new Veronica…" She replied dramatically and made the other two vampires laugh with her.

"Fine, I won't say anything… But I don't want anyone to be hurt in this… Fine! It's the last time I'm speaking about this!" Veronica replied, raising her hands in the air.

"Good, because as much as I loved the old Veronica, she could be a bore sometimes! I like the new you much better!" Lilly said before they started talking about boys.

.

The rest of the week was spent helping Lilly adjust to her new life. Of course she wanted to rejoin school and she was going to enter Mystic High as a junior but they were discussing the name she would be using. For obvious reasons, she couldn't be Lilly Kane… They ended up deciding she would be Lilly Mars, Veronica's sister. The two girls were close enough that it was believable (they were biologically half sisters after all) and this way she could flirt with Kol and the others all she wanted.

The Mickealson's had already sorted a room for Lilly with all the things her father had sent to Veronica and she went shopping to get what she decided she needed. Unlike Veronica, Lilly didn't feel bad using the money Klaus was giving her and she used it without any hesitations. She didn't hesitate either to use her charms to get the hybrids to move things around for her, even though she could have done it now that she had vampire strengths.

On her first day at a new school, Lilly was like a fish in the sea and very soon, she was good friends with Caroline and Rebekah… The three vampire blonds had a lot in common and fantasies about the three of them were making the boys busy in the bathrooms…

When the last bell rang, Lilly was going to have Veronica or Kol drive her back home but her plans changed when Damon approached her with a proposal of booze and possibly her first vampire sex.

"Yes to the booze, yes to the blood… For the rest, we'll see!" She replied.

"I'll join you two if you don't mind!" Kol said, not wanting Damon to get the upper hand on the 'Lilly Bachelor'.

"Not at all, the more the merrier, that's my motto!" Lilly replied as Damon rolled his eyes and guided them back to his car.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to spend my afternoon…" Stefan said as he walked pass them.

"Or you could join us!" Lilly suggested with an inviting smile.

"Right… No thanks!" Stefan replied.

"Argh, Damon, your brother is almost as much of a kill joy as the old Veronica was… At least she could be persuaded…" Lilly complained.

"Don't I know it!" The older Salvatore replied.

* * *

**And here we are with yet another new chapter written just for you wonderful readers!**

**What did you think?**

**Can I please get a review? Please?**

**Thanks for all the past reviews, I love you all.**

**PLEASE check out my new story THE CRUISE, it's a Bella/ Klaus story!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	64. Chapter 64

That afternoon, Lilly danced, drank and flirted a lot.

Like Damon didn't miss to remind her, she had a lot to catch up on.

Like Kol didn't forget to mention, she would have forever to catch up.

Lilly kissed Damon.

Lilly let Kol touch her in places that would have made Veronica blush.

Damon let Lilly touch him in a place that would have made Stefan blush.

Lilly made out with Kol.

She liked dancing with Kol.

She loved dancing with Damon.

She loved making out with Kol.

She liked making out with Damon.

She simply adored being touched by Kol.

She just loved being touched by Damon.

How could Veronica expect her to make a choice this soon? Seriously! Didn't people sample new food before choosing what to eat? Didn't people try out shoes or clothes before buying them? She couldn't just choose one of them now…it was too soon…

Kol drove her home around midnight and after eating some left over from the kitchen, she had her first night of vampire sex with him.

Of course it was great. More than that, it was perfect… She had never had anything like this before and she couldn't help but want more.

The next morning she made sure he knew it was just sex and non exclusive because she still needed to "sample" Damon. She also warned him not to look surprised because boys did "sampling" of girls all the time and it was only fair that girls got to do it too.

"Of course I understand Lilly-sexy… I just know that you won't be with Damon more than a handful of times… I'm just sexier, better looking, and simply more experienced than him." Kol had replied with an expression so full of confidence that it threw Lilly off for a minute.

.

While Lilly was enjoying her new life, Veronica enjoyed having Lilly around and shared her time between Klaus, Lilly, Taser, Sage, Bonnie and all of her new friends. She still emailed and called regularly Wallace, Mac, Duncan and Meg and it was hard for her not to mention Lilly. She just wanted to tell her Neptune friends "_Hey, you know what, we resurrected Lilly and she's doing great!_" but she knew she couldn't… They would have thought her crazy or high.

Right now, she was busy trying to find an excuse why Wallace and Mac couldn't come and visit during the summer… Maybe she could arrange for them to meet halfway with Klaus and her so they could have a little vacation away… Was it wrong that she didn't feel the need to see them? Was it wrong that she was totally fine talking with them only on the phone and through email?

Of course they weren't replacement for Lilly and now that Lilly was back she didn't care anymore… She knew it wasn't that… She just didn't feel like including them in this new life… If she did, she had the feeling that they would end up somehow involved in the supernatural and she wanted them to have a normal life… Maybe this desire of hers pushed her to change her feelings for them…

She made a note to try and see of Klaus could score Wallace and Mac the summer internships of their dreams so they didn't want to come anymore… Maybe she also should space out her calls and emails… pretend to be overtaken by life in Mystic Fall's… That would definitely be for the best right?

.

That day after school, Kol had to watch Lilly go to Damon and acted like he didn't care, like he was just as confident as he pretended to be that morning. The truth was, he knew that Lilly and him were meant to be… How? He didn't know… He just felt it deep in his guts and he was willing to wait for her to have sex with all the single men in town until she realised it.

It didn't stop him from hoping she would find out soon though.

.

Bonnie was confused.

For a moment, she thought there was something starting between her and Elijah but he acted as though nothing was there. If he didn't want her, then why did he look at her this way? It wasn't all the time… It was like he was fighting it and sometimes it was just too much and he couldn't hold it anymore so it was visible in his eyes or in the way he acted toward her…

But if he was fighting it, it meant he didn't want this right?

And what was wrong with Damon?

The night they brought Lilly back, he had driven her home and at first she thought she had done it to make Lilly jealous in true Damon fashion but he had acted like a perfect gentleman all the way and even opened the door of the car when they had arrived at her house… She knew he was trying to get Lilly in his bed but she had a feeling it wouldn't last… he was just trying to have fun through a little competition with Kol…

She closed her eyes a moment when she remembered Damon paying her dinner at the Grill two days after the full moon when they had ran into each other or how he was at the coffee shop every morning, ready for a quick friendly chat and paying for her drink… he couldn't start having feelings for her right? Could she fall for a vampire?

This got her thinking back to Jeremy…

He did sound like he meant it when he told her he was sorry about the whole Anna ghost kissing debacle… He was her ex best friend's little brother and her ex boyfriend… Would it be wise to try anything more? Did she feel anything other than friendship for him anymore? Did she ever?

She was so confused over this she didn't know what to do and she felt like she couldn't speak about it with anyone without being influenced one way or another. So now here she was, in her bedroom, thinking it over and over, not seeing a magical solution… She didn't even know who wanted to be with her and who wouldn't but it couldn't hurt sorting through her own feelings right?

* * *

**One chapter closer to the end people... But don't worry, there are still a few to go.**

**What did you think of this one?**

**Review please?**

**Keep reading and share with your friends.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	65. Chapter 65

While Lilly and Bonnie were busy searching for their heart's desire, Veronica was enjoying the almost normalcy of her life.

"Hey, you're Veronica right?" A freshman boy asked her shyly.

"Yes, I am. Why?" She asked.

They were in the corridor, between classes.

"I heard Bonnie Bennet saying that you could find people and do all kind of detective work… Is it true?" He asked her.

"For a few dollars it is." She replied, still walking.

"I was wondering if I could, like, hire you or something."

"What for?"

"My father is dating that woman… She's younger than him and just wants his money… She's the Gold digger kind and is cheating on him… I figured if you could prove that she is in fact cheating, I would be able to convince him to break up with her before he asks her to marry him this week-end." The boy explained.

"Okay… I'll take a fifty then. Give me the name of your father, his address and the same for the girl. I'll get on it as soon as you give me the money!" Veronica replied, happy to be able to go back to what she's the best at doing.

"I'll bring it to you next period!" He replied with a big smile before he ran off out of school.

"What was that all about?" Rebekah asked her as she, Lilly and Weevil were coming her way.

"Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in!" Veronica joked.

"PI work? You're sure Klaus will let you do this?" Weevil asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Veronica replied.

"Because it can get dangerous…" Rebekah said.

"I'll be fine and Klaus will be fine with it too." The blond human replied.

"He might even join you… I mean, PI work is kind of hot!" Lilly said.

"What isn't hot to you Lilly?" Veronica replied with an eye roll.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" Lilly giggled before they separated ways to head to class.

The next period, the kid came back with the money and everything that was needed and Veronica told him to find her the next day.

.

When she got out of school, Veronica informed Klaus of what she'd been asked to do.

"You're not doing it for money right? Because if that's the case you know it's not necessary!" He told her.

"Of course not… I'm doing this because it's what I love…"

"Good then… Do you mind if I come with you?" He asked her.

They were both walking in town with Taser, enjoying the sun.

"I'd love it… But no sex before I get the money shot!" She said with a small tempting smile.

"Oh yes… Please say _'Money shot'_ once more!" He chuckled, making her laugh too before she kissed him softly.

.

Later in the afternoon, Veronica and Klaus were in her car, along with Taser and they had been following the young bimbo who was, obviously, cheating on her future husband. They had followed her in town doing some shopping, then to the Grill were she got a Martini and finally to a small Motel right outside of town.

So far, Veronica managed to find evidence of her being in the motel room but no money shot…no picture of said guy either. She was hoping to get it when they left…

For a minute, it brought her back memories of when she followed Jake Kane only to find out he was meeting her mother… Right now, she didn't miss that day at all… On her tight, Klaus' hand was softly caressing her… he was being patient and she was surprised at how easy it was to be in a stake out with him.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door they were watching opened. The devious woman stepped out of the room, followed by a man that was definitely not her official boyfriend and future fiance Veronica snapped a few shot of them going toward their cars hand in hand when, finally, they kissed goodbye for a couple of minutes.

"Well, that's a money shoot all right!" Veronica said.

"So, what do you say you and I go back home so we can do some more detective work together?" Klaus replied with a smirk as Taser barked her approval.

"And what would we be searching for?" Veronica replied as she started her car.

"How about the special spot you like me to nibble on when I'm in you?" He replied in a voice full of desire.

"Let's go, quickly, we don't want to be late don't we?" she giggled softly as she drove faster before she added "I'll need to print some of the pictures before we get to anything though."

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one? Can you believe we're at chapter 65 already?**

**A little review to tell me what you think? **

**How would you like this to end? Will someone die? Will someone get pregnant? **

**Keep on reading and check out my other stories, review and tell me what you think!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	66. Chapter 66

Lilly had slept with Kol first and had absolutly loved it. Then she had slept with Damon and it had been great except that she didn't feel as happy afterward as she had felt with Kol. Just to make sure, she had slept with Damon again the next evening.

"So, what's next?" Damon asked her the next morning.

"Now I go to school." She replied, understanding that Damon just couldn't make her as happy as Kol did.

"Should I be expecting you tonight?" He asked her.

"Damon, you're great and all but…"

"But you want Kol… I get it. At least we can be friend." Damon cut her off, not hurt in the slightest.

"Exactly! Now you should go too before you miss Bonnie at the Coffee Shop. Don't think I didn't notice your little ritual!" Lilly smirked.

"Yeah well, you can't blame a guy for trying and find a little closure… Girls aren't the only one who wants real love stories you know!" Damon replied as he left the house, soon followed by Lilly.

.

Kol hadn't slept all night.

He knew Lilly was with Damon again and he figured that it meant she had chosen him. When morning came, he heard Veronica talking about giving some kid at school the pictures he wanted and decided he wouldn't go to school today. What was the point if the girl he went for chose someone else?

He was drinking yet another shot of whisky in his bedroom when his door opened and Lilly stood before him.

"You came to break the news to me? Don't worry, I get it. You can go now, you know where the door is." He said, drinking yet another shot.

"Actually I came to tell you that you were right… Being with Damon just isn't the same… It doesn't even come close to how it is to be with you." She said, serious for once.

"Then why did you go back last night?" He asked, obviously hurt.

Lilly decided to be truthful and serious for once. She sat right next to him and said:

"You have to understand that I've never really loved before… The only time I came close to loving someone the guy cheated on me so I decided that I would not attach myself to any man ever again so I wouldn't be hurt… When I first saw you, as a ghost, I felt a connection between us, I really did…except it was easy to ignore back then… Since I got my body back, that feeling only got stronger… Every time we're together in a room, I feel drawn to you… I have the urge to be near you… It scared me because I hate being vulnerable and it's how I feel when I'm with you… Sleeping with Damon, I hoped it would go away and not make me so vulnerable anymore… Now Damon is good in bed, don't get me wrong, but the connection just isn't there and I went back last night hoping it would feel right… That somehow playing around would feel right…"

She stopped a second to look at the original she thought she loved and saw that he had stopped drinking and was looking at her, listening. She kept talking:

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you Kol… I just got scared of what I felt… I know you can understand that… All I can tell you is that I'm willing to give us a chance if you are…"

"I've never really felt weak either but I know why you would hate it… I do want to give us a chance… I want nothing more than to have you be mine… But you have to understand that if we get together, there would be no cheating on either parts… It would be just you and me… I do get jealous and I definitely get possessive!" Kol replied, standing up.

Lilly stood up too and faced him:

"It won't be easy to get use to this but I'll definitely try… I don't mind you being jealous or possessive… It can be so sexy…" Lilly said, putting her hands on his chest.

"I hope you're not planning on going to school today because I'm going to be busy making you forget that you just spent the night with Damon!" Kol said, grabbing her and making quick work of their clothes.

"Damon who?" Lilly moaned as Kol pushed her against the wall and entered her in one fast move.

They stayed in the bedroom all day. They were wild and passionate and both very happy.

Later, as they both laid on his bed, snuggled up and all sexed out, they could both feel the deep connection between them.

"What is it you think, what we feel? It's can't be just love…" She whispered.

"I think it's true love… Like what Sage and Finn are feeling, or Klaus and Veronica…" he replied, completely happy for the first time in a while.

"Well, whatever it is I like it…" She replied before closing her eyes and putting her head on his chest.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter 66?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Please review!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	67. Chapter 67

The next few weeks passed without anything major happening. Lilly and Kol were going strong and even if they argued sometimes, they always made up before the end of the day. The young vampire had no idea she would end up feeling so much love for a guy that she would be faithful but she did. As soon as she decided she would be with Kol, she hadn't been able to see any of the other guys…

She realised soon that Kol was much smarter than people gave him credit for… He had been over shadowed by Klaus and Elijah for a long time and not many people had gotten the occasion to realise that he was, at least in Lilly's mind, the perfect Mickealson… The best of Klaus and the best of Elijah in one very sexy looking guy… Who was she to resist?

Damon hadn't been disappointed and didn't seem too sad that he had lost… He was too busy pursuing the young Bennett witch to be bothered by the let down of not being chosen… They were polite and friendly to each other and it was what mattered.

"So, any advise for your new friend on how to win over Bonnie?" Damon had asked her after seeing her and Kol in a club.

"I would but I already told Jeremy I'd help him as much as I could…" She had replied with a sheepish look on her face.

"You're joining team Jeremy? Seriously?" He had asked her.

She had nodded.

"Well, sorry to see you on the loosing team Lilly…" Damon had replied with a smirk before leaving the couple together.

.

Bonnie had thought about her 'love' dilemma for a while.

On one hand there was Elijah, who, ever though he seemed to be interested in her, didn't show any signs of pursuing anything… Sure he was a perfect gentleman, a very cultivated man and super good looking…he didn't show any sign of desiring going further with her so she put him aside and concentrated on her other two 'bachelors'…

Jeremy… he had already had a chance to be with her and he ended up breaking her heart because he had unresolved issues with his dead ex girlfriends… Would he really be able to stop himself from breaking her heart any further? Of course she would be able to fall in love with him given time… It would come easy… They would be friends first and lovers second…

But was it what she wanted?

Lately, she had seen Damon changing from a jackass she wanted to kill and give magical headache to into a very charming guy who didn't hide his attraction to her… He did go out of his way every morning for her… He could stay in bed late but instead he got up and joined her for coffee… He even came to pick her up from school a couple of times and helped her practice some of her spells.

He was very good looking too… How could she not have seen this before? She had known that he could be charming when he wanted to be but to be on the receiving side of his charm was another thing all together…

She was a witch… She wasn't supposed to feel this way about a vampire…

Was it really right to let herself fall for him?

She knew he would keep her safe… He always did to people he loved or cared about…

What would her grandmother think? That was a terrifying thought that was running through Bonnie's head non stop… She did always follow her heart anyway…

"What do you think Veronica?" She had asked her friend.

"I think you and Damon would be good together…But I also think that you need to follow your heart." Veronica had answered her.

Follow your heart… Here it was again…

She wasn't in love with Damon yet… But she wasn't in love with Jeremy either anymore…

Damon…

Jeremy…

The vampire or the human?

She was sitting in town, on a bench, watching people walk by her and decided to flip a coin… Damon or Jeremy…

She threw the coin in the air and caught it in her hands…

The coin told her to choose Jeremy…

She knew right then what to do…

She would choose Damon…

Indeed, the disappointment that ran though her when she saw that Jeremy had won told her all she needed to know: she really wanted Damon to win….

So Damon it would be then…

She decided not to rush things… She would let things go at their own speed for a while and see what his next move would be…

However, she did sent a text to Veronica to inform her of her choice: she had promised her she would.

* * *

**I know this one was short but the next one will be better**...

**Next chapter you'll see what happens during the Aaron Echolls trial...**

**PLease don't forget to review and tell me what you really think about this chapter!**

**Check out my other stories too: you'll love them if you loved this one!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	68. Chapter 68

The end of year exams were in full swings for Veronica who was a senior but she was confident over her results and she knew she would manage to get top grades. She had sent applications to Harvard, Stanford and a few other very good colleges in the country… Klaus had told her he would pay for it and go with her wherever she wished to go.

Klaus, the all powerful original vampire-hybrid going to college? Well, that would be something to see!

Of course she informed him that she wanted to pass her PI exam as soon as she could and he promised her she would be able to pass it during the summer.

Her dream to work for the FBI wasn't important anymore… She wanted to be with Klaus and she knew she couldn't work for something like the FBI and be a vampire but it wouldn't stop her from going to college and graduating before she went though transition.

.

Unfortunately, it also meant that it was time for the Aaron Echoll's trial.

In order to be able to take her exams and testify at the trial, Veronica managed to get a special arrangement so she could testify close to home. She was sure that Klaus had someone compel some people so it could happen but she was glad: she wouldn't have to face her worst nightmare! That was a very good news!

While she was at school, passing her exams, Klaus recorded the trial on TV and they all watched it together in the evening… It lasted several days and when the day of the deliberation came, Veronica was finally done with her exams.

Lilly was tensed and had been for the past few days.

As much as she wanted to act like she was light headed, she was scared of Aaron and her worst fear was that he could be let free… Of course she was a vampire and he probably wouldn't be able to hurt her, but this thought didn't help keeping her fears away at night. she was afraid that if she was ever to face him, she would end up paralyzed with fear...

She was grateful for Kol's presence near her and she didn't leave his side, or his arms.

Kol of course hated to see Lilly this way but did his best to reassure her. He loved her and would be there for her, no matter what. He was even ready to head down to Neptune and kill the man himself if he ended up being released.

Now here they were, around the TV, waiting for Aaron's sentence to be announced.

Veronica was snuggled into Klaus' arms.

Lilly was in Kol's lap and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

The couples were next to each others and Veronica and Lilly held hands tightly.

They were both very tensed and would have gone crazy without their boyfriend's calming presence.

Sage was behind Veronica and had her hands on her shoulders while Finn had an arm around her waist. They were both standing behind Klaus and Veronica.

Elijah, who had in Lilly's life the role of an overprotective big brother, was also worried. If Aaron was freed, he would have to make sure the man paid anyway… he would not let him walk away with hurting anyone in his family…

One look to his left told him that they all agreed with him.

After what seemed like days of waiting but was really just a few hours the fateful sentence fell on them:

NOT GUILTY

Aaron was walking free.

_Not guilty_…

How could that be?

Not Guilty!

Two deep and loud cries of rage and despair:

Veronica and Lilly.

"Don't worry V, Lilly, I'll go and take care of this scum. He won't live much longer!" Weevil said as he stood, followed by Rebekah.

"We'll be back before the weekend is over." She said as she grabbed Weevil's hand.

"I'd go with you but I think I should stay with Lilly!" Kol said as Klaus nodded.

"Well, I want to make sure he suffers greatly so I'm coming with you!" Elijah said, standing up as well to join them out the door.

.

Elijah, Rebekah and Weevil drove like maniacs and arrived in Neptune faster than they would have thought possible. It didn't take them long to find the man they were looking for since his presence in a suit of the Neptune Grand was all over the local news.

A few compulsions later and Rebekah managed to get the famous actor to follow her on the roof, where no video surveillance would record what was happening and were nobody would hear anything because of the music coming from the party at the Penthouse.

Aaron cried.

The music was too loud for his cries to be heard.

He yelled.

Nobody could hear him.

They bled him.

Weevil used a belt to hit him, like he used to hit Logan.

Elijah castrated him.

Rebekah broke his legs and his arms…

When they were done with him and the man was dead, they disguised things so it would look like some gang attacked him and wrote in blood: That was for Lilly Kane and Keith Mars.

They left knowing that Veronica and Lilly would be able to sleep soundly and would be safe from the man who hunted their every nightmare.

.

Ever since Lilly was brought back, Bonnie couldn't help but be disappointed. She had really hoped that it would bring Elena back to normal…

Of course, she had changed some… But she was still manipulative and selfish… She was still different from the Elena she used to be… Maybe the necklace influence was only half responsible…maybe the reasons behind her behavior was gene-deep…maybe there was no escaping being a Petrova bitch...

Elena was still very jealous of Veronica.

Why wouldn't she be? Not only had Veronica stolen all the attention around here but she also managed to steel her best friend Bonnie…. What was wrong with that picture? How could Bonnie think of being friend with Veronica, a girl who slept every night with the worst vampire around the country, maybe even the world…

There was also the problem of Stefan… He was now friendly with Veronica and spent a lot of time with Klaus, his old friend… his new best friend too apparently… Did this have anything to do with the fact that he didn't want her anymore?

Elena wanted to make Veronica pay and she felt that using supernatural wouldn't work, she was too well protected this way… She remembered hearing Caroline and her mother talking about Neptune's sheriff who seemed to want to ruin Veronica's life… Smirking, she turned her computer on and searched for the man.

It didn't take her long to find the right articles and his full name…

"Hmm… Hello hottie…" Elena said when she saw his picture.

"Did you say something Elena?" Jeremy asked on his way out.

Elena straightened.

"No, not at all. Where are you going?" She asked, trying to act as normal as she could.

"Work... The Grill called and a couple of employees are dick so I'm in for some extra time. Why? Do you need me for something " Jeremy asked her, finding that she was acting strangely.

"No, not at all... You go..." She replied as he nodded and walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, Elena turned back to her computer and looked for the living information concerning the man she was looking for. She managed to find his email address and wrote:

_"I'm Elena Gilbert and live in Mystic Fall's. _

_If you want your revenge on Veronica Mars I'm willing to help. _

_Virginia is nice this time of the year… I'll have a free room for you if you decide to help me with my Veronica Mars problem._

_Elena Gilbert"_

Then she hit 'send' and waited…

She didn't have to wait long and after only 30 minutes of her drinking and dancing all alone in her bedroom, she got a reply:

_"Tell me more, I'm in._

_Don Lamb"_

* * *

**_Don't be sad but only 3 more chapters for this story... It's almost the end people..._**

**_Don't forget to review: I love to read your nice words!_**

**_Keep reading me!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	69. Chapter 69

Veronica was standing in front of the mirror, watching herself as she was about to leave the house to receive her diploma. She had received acceptance letters from all the places she had applied to and decided to pursue her dream and go to Stanford. Klaus was already renovating a house for them there. Sage and Finn would come with them and the other would come with Rebekah and Weevil the next year. It was a new life that started for Veronica after this graduation ceremony.

"Your father would be very proud of you." Klaus told her as he put his arms around her waist.

"Can you swear to me again that neither you nor anyone you know compelled them to give me the top grades?" She asked for the hundredth time.

"Of course not Love… I believed in you and look, you're the top of your class!" He exclaimed, kissing her neck slowly.

"Cut it out you too or we're going to be late for the ceremony!" Lilly snapped at them from downstairs.

"Let's go Love… We'll celebrate in private tonight!" He said as he guided her toward the door, smiling when she slipped her taser under her graduation gown.

"What?" She asked him.

"Do you really think you're going to need this thing at your graduation?" he asked her with an amused smile.

"Well, we're never too sure…" She replied, making everyone chuckle.

"It's so sad that we can't take Taser with us to your graduation… She would have had so much fun!" Lilly said later when they had arrived.

"You mean you would have made her bark during the mayor's speech and let her loose in the middle…" Weevil replied.

"Well, it would have been fun!" She exclaimed.

The graduation ceremony was nice and Veronica could almost feel her father's presence by her side, she could almost hear him cheer for her… She knew he was by her side and proud of her for doing so well… However, as she was on stage receiving her diploma and turned toward the audience, she swore, for a minute, she saw Don Lamb next to Elena.

"What's wrong Love? You paled for a moment up there…" Klaus told her as they were on their way home to the party Klaus had organised for his Love.

"Well… Have you seen Elena at the ceremony?" She asked him instead.

"I wasn't paying attention why?" he asked.

"I just… Maybe I was imagining it although I don't know why I would imagine _him_ here but I swear for a minute I saw Don Lamb right next to Elena…" Veronica said.

"As soon as we join the others at home I'll ask them what they saw." He promised her.

As soon as they arrived home, Klaus asked his family but none of them paid attention to Elena and the ones who knew what Lamb looked like didn't see him.

"What's going on here? You all have your _'war council'_ faces on!" Damon asked as soon as he arrived with Bonnie on his arm and his brother behind him.

"Veronica saw Lamb with Elena at the ceremony!" Weevil said.

"A tall guy chewing gum with brown hair and a smug look on his face?" Stefan asked, making all the head turn his way.

Veronica quickly typed on her phone and showed him a picture of Lamb.

"Was it him you saw?"

"Yes, he came with Elena." Stefan informed them.

"What is she doing with him?" Bonnie said, knowing what kind of man Lamb was.

"You're probably not going to like this but he's not that different from her right now… I can actually see them working out as a couple!" Veronica said with a frown.

They were interrupted by Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy. They explained what was going on to them and Jeremy said:

"Oh yeah, she's letting him stay in Jenna's old room… She said that my opinion didn't matter so I packed a bag and went to spend a few days with Matt until he left… The guy gives me the creeps." Jeremy said.

"What do we do about this?" Rebekah asked around.

"Nothing." Veronica said.

"Veronica, Elena is so mad at you right now that her being with Lamb cannot be good news… She has to be planning something!" Caroline exclaimed, making Bonnie nod her agreement.

"I know, but we'll have all day tomorrow to deal with this, right now I just want to celebrate my graduation and the fact that I'm going to Stanford!" The young graduate replied.

"Okay then… If you're sure!" Klaus said, asking, with a nod, Tyler and Weevil to keep and eye open.

He knew Sage already was.

Veronica spent a great night with her friends and she managed to have fun most of the time. She watched as Damon and Bonnie got closer and when Damon finally tried to make a move and kiss the young witch, she let him.

Of course Jeremy looked a little disappointed but Veronica couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him. She was happy for her friend and she knew Jeremy was a good guy, he would end up finding someone.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Don't forget to hit the review button down there!**

**Thank you for being faithful to this story! I love you guys!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	70. Chapter 70

Lamb arrived in Mystic Fall's late in the evening, the day before Veronica's graduation. He parked his rental car in front of the house Elena Gilbert had told him to go to and he was welcomed by a young brunette beauty. Well, if _she_ was the one plotting with him, he was all in! Even if he didn't manage to ruin Veronica, if he could get into Elena's pants, he would feel like he won a little.

After she showed him the room he could stay in, he heard her getting into an argument with her little brother and then he heard the boy leaving the house.

Alone, even better.

Then they spent the whole evening and part of the night discussing plans and planning. Elena wanted to attack Veronica by using Bonnie, the friend Mars had stolen…

He didn't care, he had nothing to lose anymore… he had no job waiting for him in Neptune, no more friends, no reputation, nothing… He even tried to become a Private Investigator but had failed the test… How fair was that? If Vinny VanLow could do it then why couldn't he? He was sure someone had done something to sabotage him… Maybe even Mars herself.

Before going to bed, Lamb couldn't help but notice how Elena was flirting with him… She was very pretty… Maybe a brunette wouldn't get him in trouble… it would be a nice change…

.

The next day, he went with Elena to Veronica's graduation and they both left as soon as Veronica had seen him. She was very supported and had lot of people on her side in this town… Getting to her wouldn't be easy…

.

They both waited a couple of days, to make sure Veronica wasn't expecting anything anymore before they did anything. Lamb and Elena spent those two days in the house and they talked about a lot of things.

"I called Bonnie and told her I wanted to talk to her and apologize… She'll be here soon." Elena informed him.

"Good. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes. I just want Veronica to suffer!" Elena replied.

.

When Bonnie received the phone call from Elena, she immediately called Veronica and Damon. Veronica and Klaus met Bonnie and Damon mid-way to Elena's house.

"Something's up… I've got a bad feeling…" Bonnie said.

"A witchy bad feeling?" Damon asked her worriedly.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then you're not going!" Damon announced.

"I have a plan!" she informed them all.

"What do you want to do?" Veronica asked her friend.

"I've prepared a special potion… As soon as I'm in the house I'll break it on the floor and its scent will make them both unconscious. Then you'll come and compel them to forget about their bad feelings toward Veronica." Bonnie suggested.

"It could work…" Damon admitted, still not liking that she would be in danger but glad he would be around.

Bonnie went to Elena's, followed closely by Veronica, Damon and Klaus.

She arrived to the door and rang the bell, the potion tightly in her hand. Soon she was greeted by a smiling Elena.

She walked in and heard the door closing behind her. She used that opportunity to throw the potion on the floor.

The noise of two bodies falling on the ground came to her ears and she ran to the door, pushing the bodies on the side and letting Damon and Veronica in (Klaus hasn't been invited in).

Damon opened their eyes while they were unconscious and compelled them to never think of Veronica ever again. They weren't mad at her anymore. They weren't jealous of her either. They would keep on living their lives as if nothing ever happened.

.

"Will that work?" Alaric asked them later as they met at the Grill.

"Yes. Before we left we waited until they woke up and pretended nothing happened. They seemed…fine." Bonnie said.

"Why did you hesitate before saying 'fine'?" Jeremy asked with worry for his sister in his voice.

"Well… I couldn't help but notice that Lamb looked at her… Well…" Bonnie was looking for her words.

"Lamb has the hots for your sister and she has a crush on him. They're probably hooking up right now!" Veronica said, not willing to waste anymore time on her two nemesis when she needed to study for her PI exam.

"I… I'll go back to Matt's for a couple of days I think…" Jeremy said, not sure how he felt about his sister being with such an old guy.

"What do you think about this Veronica? How's the guy?" Alaric asked.

"Don Lamb is an idiot, I've met smarter sandwiches!" Veronica replied with an amused smirk.

"I remember him being obsessed with the wizard of Oz..." Lilly said with an amused smiled before she remembered what that would remind Veronica of and she looked down.

"sorry V, I forgot." Lilly added.

"Don't worry about it..." Veronica replied, happy that the subject of Lamb and Elena was close...for now!

.

Lamb's POV:

After Elena's friend left and we made peace with Veronica, things got weird for a while. I could have left… Maybe I should have, after all this girl wouldn't be 18 until the end of the summer… I should have turned around and left, going back to Neptune or anywhere else but here.

But I'm an idiot and I stayed…

Before I know it she had her arms around my neck and she was kissing me… Of course I'm kissing her back and pressing her closer against me… I'm a man and I'm never one to refuse a hot body…

I might get in trouble for this… I don't care… We'll see how things turn out…

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Only one more chapter... I'm sad... Are you sad?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Since we're so close to the end, I would really like for every person who reads this story to leave me a review saying how they think it's going to end!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	71. Chapter 71 LAST

**Before you all read this last chapter, I would like to share this with you!**

**TheElegantFaerie** has a challenge she would like someone to accept. I personally think it could be a good story. If someone is interested, please **contact her**!

**Categories: Vampire Diaries/Veronica Mars**

**Pairing: Lamb/Elena**

**Settings/Notes: This takes place after Elena transitions into a vampire after the Season 3 finale. Elena and Veronica have met before; before Elena's parents died, her family took a vacation to Neptune and she met Veronica and they stayed in touch after she went back to Mystic Falls. This takes place during Veronica Mars Season 2.**

**Plot:**

**Elena decides she wants to go out to Neptune and finish her senior year with Veronica at Neptune High to get away from all the bad memories that Mystic Falls has held for the past year. What happens when she falls under the Sheriff's radar after accompanying Veronica to see the Sheriff for one of her cases? What happens when the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls follows Elena to Neptune? What will the reactions be when Elena is discovered to be a vampire?**

***Bonnie eventually finds a spell that can turn Elena human again. I want Elena and Lamb to be human together. (maybe in an old spell book)**

***Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are optional to come to Neptune (though they don't come right away, they follow after Elena)**

**Here is her Veronica Mars challenge forum.**  
**fanfiction forum/Veronica-Mars-Challenges-And-Prompts/117440/**

**I hope someone will accept it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

Lamb and Elena were getting along very well and had decided they wanted to be together but they came to the conclusion that Neptune wasn't the right town and neither was Mystic Fall's so one morning, about a month after the compulsion, Jeremy came home to find a note from Elena saying she had gone away with Lamb, that she would be safe and would write and call from time to time to give him news. She explained to him that she felt it would be easier for her to move on, start fresh and be happy away from all the reminders of her old life.

Of course in the note, she tried to put the blame of her leaving on a lot of people like Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline... It was just the way she was!

Jeremy didn't really know how to feel about all of this.

He didn't like being on his own but he was happy to be rid of the Elena drama. He also missed his sister. In the end, he invited Alaric and Matt to live with him so he didn't have to be alone in his house... He didn't want to have time to think about the fact that he kept on loosing family members and that now he was all alone.

He threw himself in his studies and ended up a very good student... years later he would be an English teacher in Mystic Fall's high.

.

Veronica had stressed a lot over her PI test and she ended up passing it with flying color with a result of 99/100. Everyone was very happy for her and Klaus insisted they celebrated by him paying her a lot of supplies.

Of course she protested but she knew it made him happy to buy her things so she let him. They went to a store that specialized in those things in a big town 3 hours away and they got tracking devices, cell phone interceptors, camera pens, tiny cameras, bugs… Everything she could ever possibly need, along with a new computer (lap top) and several hard drives.

.

That summer, Klaus took Veronica to New York, the town she dreamed of visiting...the town her father was supposed to take her to after her graduation. They spent some time with Rebekah and Weevil before they had to go back to Mystic Fall's.

Veronica knew that her steady boyfriend would feel better if his whole family wasn't separated just yet when they were just now starting to be a family and she, too, didn't feel ready to be away from Lilly yet (she just got her back after all) so she decided to put her admission to Stanford on hold for a year.

She stayed in Mystic Fall's with Klaus who bought her an office and watched her, everyday, do the job she loved. Taser came with her to work everyday and, just like she used to, she spent time catching cheating husbands or giving parents evidence of their kids misbehaving. Klaus didn't want to let her go catch bail jumper and since she didn't need the money, she agreed to keep only the cases that would keep her in town and safe.

Her abilities became very useful the couple of times a supernatural creature had tried to arm her family. She found them in no time and whenever someone needed info on something, she was the one to go to. She quickly became passionate about researching the supernatural.

That year was a happy one and when Rebekah, Weevil, Lilly, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Tyler graduated, they held another party, bigger this time, to celebrate.

Jeremy told them that he got a message from Elena telling him she was graduating wherever she was. She even sent him a picture of her in a graduation gown in Lamb's arms, both with bright smiles on their faces. He hadn't replied.

This summer was spent travelling in Europe for Veronica and Klaus and when September came around, Veronica was ready to go to Stanford, along with Kol, Lilly, Klaus and Rebekah. As it turned out, Elijah had gotten a job there as a history teacher. Klaus would take some art classes, just so he could share this experience with the woman he loved.

Bonnie was staying in Virginia to go to College and Stefan and Damon decided to stay with her. The three of them were becoming a tight family and she loved it. The young witch had decided to drink some herbal tea that would prevent her from growing old too fast. She wanted to be a witch as long as she could... This way, she could be human a while longer before she took the decision to become a vampire or not.

Even if it saddened Veronica, she slowly distanced herself from Mac and Wallace to keep them away from this life. She ke^pt in touch with Duncan, Meg and their daughter Lilly. She couldn't bring herself to distance herself from them just yet, it was too painful. She had been named Lilly's godmother and just adored the little girl. She saw them about twice a year and called every week.

Duncan gave her news of Jake and Celeste and she saw them once or twice as she visited Little Lilly for her birthday but she didn't really miss them.

Veronica double majored in psychology and criminology and managed to graduate with the honors. Top of the class as always.

The day after her college graduation, Klaus proposed to Veronica during a very romantic evening and she accepted.

They got married at the end of the summer, in Mystic Fall's, with all of their friends present along with Duncan, Meg and their daughter. She had also invited Jake and Celeste, thinking it was a good way to say goodbye. Of course Lilly had had to disguise herself but she had found it fun and managed to speek with her brother and her niece without being recognised.

Klaus changed Veronica after their 16 weeks long honeymoon in a private island. It had been her disere to change and he was the happiest he had ever been.

Veronica was a very strong vampire, in control of her blood-lust from the beginning. She also had a sixth sense when it came to finding people or things… She was the best in those cases. Everyone agreed to say that if Klaus was scary before, he was now unstoppable. The whole family was, along with their inner circle of friends.

They never again saw Elena or Don Lamb again. Jeremy gave them news sometimes, apparently they had a couple of kids and were happy together. He never saw his sister however... She was mad that he kept in touch with Stefan and everyone and decided she didn't want him in her life. He had been hurt a little but he had created a life of his own. He took Alaric as his role model and he was now studying to be an english teacher, and stayed with Alaric, the man who had never left him. Maybe in a few years he'd be ready to get married... Hopefully, his wife wouldn't turn out like Isobel did for Alaric!

Klaus blessed the day he decided to go to Neptune to check out the lone werewolf… he had changed his whole family's lives that day and for the better. Not only did he meet his best friend that day (Weevil), but he also met his true love...

They were united, finally whole as a family… They trusted each other and never betrayed one another again…

A new life was starting for the Mickelson's…and, who knew, maybe Elijah would finally find the one made for him in this new part of their lives. After a thousand years of living, they all felt like their life was just starting.

THE END

* * *

**And it's over people... **

**What do you think of this end? I know it's short... I just didn't see what else to write... **

**Lucky you, I already planed a sequel... It will be centered on Elijah and his quest for Love... Who will she be? **

**I'll publish the first chapter right here...**

**A last review please?**

**I want to really thank you all for your support, your love and your faithfulness to this story... i'm glad you liked it so much... I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	72. SEQUEL IS UP

My name is Lilly Kane...

Lilly Veronica Kane.

I was named after daddy's big sister who was killed 2 years before I was born... He always said that she was full of life and that Neptune was too small for her... Maybe that's why we live in Los Angeles... I have a picture of her and Aunt Veronica when they were young... She was pretty... I wish she was still alive... She looks fun!

My second name is after my godmother and Aunt Veronica. She's the coolest!

I have long hair. They're not blond like mummy, they're more like a light brown like daddy and my eyes are green...

I live in Los Angeles with my parents and today is my 12th birthday... I just got off the phone with Aunt Veronica and she wished me a happy birthday. She paid for the super party I had with all my friends yesterday... She's super cool and so is her husband and his siblings.

I went to their wedding when I was 6 and she let me be a flower girl... I was the prettiest in all the church... Well, that's what she said but I thought SHE was the prettiest... Even prettier than mommy! I remember that I had a lot of fun with mommy and daddy and Veronica and her family. I remember that back then I thought that Kol was the prettiest of Klaus' siblings and I had been very sad to learn that he had a girlfriend... It's weird though because she had dark short hair, big tick glasses... She looked like someone in disguise... Like she was hiding or something... I asked aunt Veronica and she told me that it was because Kol's girlfriend was in the Witness Protection program and that she couldn't be recognized for her safety.

I kept the secret!

But right now, when I look back at all the pictures, I think the 6 years old me didn't have super taste because the prettiest of them all is definitely Elijah...

.

Today is also the day when everything will change for me... I didn't know it yet but life as I knew it was about to take a radical turn!

Why?

Something terrible was about to happen...

* * *

**This is a little preview of the Sequel. **

**It's named "****_Lilly the second, a new life_****".**

** Please check it out... I hope you'll like it!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY SO FAR! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	73. AN New Story

Hey dear readers!

I have just started a new Veronica Mars/The Vampire Diaries fanfiction called:

_**Lilly Kane: Young, Fabulous and Dead.**_

The pairing is Lilly and Klaus. It won't be a very long fiction and I already planed a small sequel for Veronica and her pairing.

Please give it a chance and read it. Rating is T right now but will go up to M as soon as next chapter is published!

Don't forget to read and review to tell me what you think!

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
